DEMON COUPLE
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: Hinata has a secret, one she leaves Konoha for. Before Naruto leaves for his 3 year training, she confesses her love to him, not telling him about her plans to leave Konoha as soon as he leaves. He's back three years later and is determined to find her.
1. One

**DEMON COUPLE…**

**This is my second story… I hope you guys like it… Enjoy.**

**Summary:**** Hinata has a secret, one she leaves Konoha for. Before Naruto leaves for his 3 year training, she confesses her love to him, not telling him about her plans to leave Konoha as soon as he leaves. He's back three years later and is determined to find her.**

****DEMON COUPLE****

****DEMON COUPLE****

"Naruto-kun!" A young female teenager's voice yelled as she chased after the blond haired Uzumaki Naruto who was walking out of Konoha gates next to an old white-haired pervert.

"Huh? Hinata-Chan?" Naruto swiftly turned around to face the bluish-black haired beauty known as Hyuuga Hinata. She was about fourteen; same age as Naruto with the lavender Hyuuga eyes which were pupiless, a family bloodline.

Hinata was already blushing, she knew of Naruto's training trip; he would be gone for 3 years. But she knew what she had to do. "I came to say goodbye."

"Don't worry; I'll see you again in 3 years." Naruto smiled brightly, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

_No, you won't. _Hinata thought to herself. "Well, have fun. And don't get into too much trouble." She smiled at her crush.

"Me? Trouble? Never." He chuckled.

She gathered all her confidence for this moment, embracing Naruto in a hug she leant to whisper in his ear, "Love you, always." Before pressing her lips to his gently. After today, she would never see him again, but he wasn't supposed to know that.

****DEMON COUPLE****

**3 years later…**

_I love you too Hyuuga Hinata. I know it may have taken me like 3 years to figure out my feelings for you, but I love you and I'm coming back for you. _Those thoughts echoed through Naruto's mind as he jumped from branch to branch.

Naruto was 17 years old now; he had grown a lot during his training. Well, yeah, he was ripped. He had lost all of his baby fat and was no longer short. He was taller than Jiraiya now, and probably every one of his old friends. His blonde hair was slightly longer, but didn't reach his shoulders and his cerulean blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

He looked down to his left to see Roki – a golden coloured fox, with bright blue eyes running dutifully by his side. Roki and Naruto had been together for about two years now, and they were always together. Even though Roki was pretty much had the same mind of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that lived inside Naruto's stomach.

"Come on, Roki. Let's go see the Hokage!" Naruto smiled as Roki nodded and the two sped up towards Konoha.

"Wait for me!" The white haired pervert, also known as Jiraiya the legendary Sanin complained and sped up too.

In a matter of six minutes and forty-two seconds, the duo… well, trio had reached the front gates of the well-known Konoha. The place they called home.

Looking up, Naruto smiled to see the group of people who were standing out the gates, all with bright smiles on their faces, preparing themselves to see the new Uzumaki Naruto.

"I'm HOME!" Naruto yelled, and with a burst of speed, quickly reached the group a smile on his face.

"Hey, Naruto, good to see you back!" The first person who spoke was the abnormally pink-haired Haruno Sakura. The girl Naruto _used_ to have a crush on.

"Hey Sakura!" He smiled back at the girl.

"How cute! You've got a fox!" Ino looked at Roki who was still standing next to Naruto, wagging his tail excitedly.

"So what have you been up to?" Choji, a slightly overweight man asked, absently digging through a packet of chips.

"Everything!" Naruto said, looking through the faces of his friends. There was Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shino and even the hokage, Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune all there to see him. He noticed Hinata wasn't there with a pang of disappointment, but neither was Neji, so it was probably some clan thing.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto smiled when he heard Neji's voice, "There was a clan meeting and I had to be there." Another smile from Naruto; he was right.

After a couple seconds, his smile dropped. Hinata still hadn't shown up, "Hey, Neji? Where's Hinata-Chan?"

Every person other than Naruto and Jiraiyia's face dropped. And after seeing all their expressions, Naruto started freaking out. "Is she okay? What happened to her? Is she… alive?" He couldn't bear the thought of the last question, so he turned to Tsunade, "Baa-chan! What happened to her!"

Tsunade stepped forward, "Calm down, Naruto. She's alive."

"So where is she! The hospital?" He was just about to leave when a hand caught the edge of his jacket.

He looked up to see Jiraiya staring down at him, "Let her finish."

"Here, we'll explain all this in my office." Tsunade sighed, heading towards the Hokage mansion with everyone else following obediently.

****DEMON COUPLE****

Once everyone was seated in the hokage's office, with Naruto and Roki standing up in front of the Hokage's desk, Tsunade started to explain.

"It was three years ago. Right after you had left for your training mission. Hinata had gone missing, and no-one knew why. That's when I got a note…" Tsunade trailed off, searching through one of the draws in her desk, and pulled out a folder. Gently taking a paper out of it, she handed it to Naruto who started to read aloud.

"Wait!" Tsunade interrupted, "But the rest of you are unable to know the contents of this letter. So don't read it aloud, Naruto."

That just made everyone else curious, but they did what they were told. Naruto continued to read, but this time not out loud.

_Tsunade-Sama,_

_First, I'm going to say sorry. Sorry for doing this to you but I have to. I don't have another choice; you don't know how much I wish I did. But I guess it's for the best.  
Now I know I've got some explaining to do. I've left Konoha. For good. I'm sorry but I can't come back. The reason why; my clan. Well, what _used _to be my clan. I was to be given the caged-bird-seal and thrown into the branch family to marry some jerk. But that wasn't the worst of it. Okay, before I tell you the rest, please don't tell the rest of my classmates this; apart from Naruto. I think he deserves to know. And tell him I meant what I said when I saw him before he left, hopefully he'll remember that.  
Anyway, I was never good enough for the clan, and when I was thirteen I found out why. I am a jinchuuriki. I hold the Gobi; the five tailed wolf. I guess my life was easier than most junchuuriki's though, because no-one knew, except my clan. Even I didn't know until last year.  
Okay, well, they were going to take the Gobi out of me and place her in my sister. Hanabi shouldn't have to live like that. No-one should. Plus, by taking the Gobi out of me, I would've died. And that really isn't on my to-do list.  
Anyway, I'm sorry. I won't do anything to hurt Konoha, I love you guys. Have a great life, and don't let this bring you down. And please, don't try to bring me back, because it will end in disaster. If I was to return, I will just end up dying by the hands of the Hyuuga._

_Hyuuga Hinata… no, for now on, I am Hinata. Just Hinata.  
P.S Sorry._

Tears were in Naruto's eyes by the end of the letter. And Roki was looking down. Since Roki had the Kyuubi's mind, they could contact to each other by their thoughts, so Roki knew everything Naruto knew.

Naruto gently handed the letter back to Tsunade _she was like me. All this time, she was a jinchuuriki too. _That thought just made those tears spill over his eyes. "Where is she now?" He tried to ask calmly, but you could hear the emotion in his voice.

Tsunade sighed, blinking back her own tears, before digging her hand back into the folder, and pulling out another piece of paper. "She has grown strong." Was all Tsunade said as she placed the paper in Naruto's hands.

_**Missing Nin.**_

_Name:__ Hinata_

_Age:__ 17_

_Class:__ S rank_

_Location:__ Unknown_

_Information:__ Hinata left Konoha at the age of fourteen, since then she has single-handedly slaughtered three of the Akatsuki members earning her S rank. She is only accompanied by a large black wolf, known as Misaki and seems to be no threat to villages. She is seen helping strangers, but is dangerous to be around._

_Strengths:__ Hinata excels in Byakugan techniques and taijutsu. She had created her own style of taijutsu which is virtually unbeatable; you do not want to go into close combat with her. She also knows a large variety of water techniques and Misaki, the wolf is also known for her various techniques. Hinata also has seemed to give Misaki the Byakugan which no-one has figured out how. Most techniques are suited for defence, but she does have a strong offence as well._

_If captured, she is worth $296,000 for her Byakugan and body in Kumogakure._

Naruto glanced at Roki, wondering if Misaki had the Gobi's mind like Roki had the Kyuubi's. But Naruto had learnt it from one of the elders in the Temple of Misadain **(A/N Random word I made up... it's a place)**. His eyes suddenly widened in realisation.

_FLASHBACK…_

_Naruto and Jiraiya were standing inside a large temple, and in front of them was an elder, Elder Jinu. _

"_Hmm…" The elder smiled, "I've had someone come to me not that long ago searching for the same thing. She was quite young too. I'd say she'd be the same age as you by now. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, I am willing to help you…"_

_END FLASHBACK…_

"I'm sorry, Naruto. If it helps, she really looked up to you." Tsunade sighed.

Naruto nodded slowly, "I know." All he wanted to do was find her. But he knew he couldn't bring her back. "I'm going for a walk." He was about to walk away when Tsunade stopped him.

"Wait, Naruto. There was one more thing she left for you." Tsunade reaching into the folder again and pulled out a sealed envelope. "We haven't opened it, since it wasn't addressed to us." She handed him the envelope with _'Please give this to Naruto' _written on the front.

Naruto took the envelope and disappeared out the door. Leaving everyone slightly disappointed, they all wanted to see what was in that envelope. But they knew it was probably private, so they let him go.

Naruto was standing on the top of the Hokage mountains. He was alone, well, apart from Roki who was always by his side. Sitting onto the ground, he gave Roki a quick pat on the head before staring back at the envelope.

**I know she meant a lot to you, Kit. Remember she said she loved you always, which means now too. **Roki nudged Naruto on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Naruto nodded opening the envelope and pulled a piece of paper out, but something fell onto his lap. He gently picked it up to look at it. On a black cord hung a silver wolf. He smiled at the wolf briefly and hung the necklace around his neck before opening up the letter.

_Naruto-kun,_

_Well, I'm going to start this letter like the last one. I'm sorry. Please know that I'm really sorry for leaving. Naruto, I told you I love you before you left because I knew I wouldn't see you ever again. Sorry for that too. But I'm going to explain myself. I don't expect you to like me back. You can detest me like the others who know about the Gobi. But I would like to thank you. Thank you for being there when I needed a friend, thank you for cheering for me when I felt useless. I admire you for that. It is the reason I fell in love with you. I love the way you never give up, your bright personality, the way you smile and say your fine even when I know you're not. You've had a tough life, but anyone who meets you would have no idea. You smile so no-one would worry about you. But I've always been able to tell people's feelings, deep down I can see what you really feel. But the thing that really made me fall for you was your smile. But it was the smile you had when you were truly happy. I'm sorry. And thank you.  
Take care of yourself. I'd tell you not to get into to trouble, but you _are _Naruto. And trouble is a part of you. So I think I'll just say – don't die. Become strong. Become Hokage._

_Love you always, Hinata._

Naruto read the letter three times before gently folding it back up and putting it in the envelope. Tears fluently falling down his face. "Why did she have to leave? It was her damn family's fault! Hinata-chan… please, I have to see you again… I need to tell you… that I love you too…"

Roki was whining unhappily then, **I don't like this Hyuuga clan. Hinata didn't deserve it. But we will find her again. Whatever it takes.**

Naruto nodded I agreement, sliding the letter into his pocket and stood up, looking out towards Konoha. "I'll find you, Hinata-chan. That's a promise."

****DEMON COUPLE****

**That's it for chapter one… if you're reading my other fic, you would have already read this in a special and if you haven't… please check it out… well, if you want to… :P next chapter will be out as soon as I write it… thankyou and enjoy my story :)**


	2. Two

**CHAPTER 2**

**SORRRYY! I apologize, it's just that I am going to be a VERY slow uploader for this story… it's just that I'm concentrating on finishing my other fic before I end up ditching it just to do this one… but, I'm trying, and I hope I'll get there soonn… **_**hope**_**… so sorry in advance…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.**(Man I haven't done these in a while… whoops, if you don't see a disclaimer on one of my chapters, it means I forgot, but NONE OF IT BELONGS TO ME… as you already know… )**

****DEMON COUPLE****

****DEMON COUPLE****

The first thing Naruto did when he returned to Konoha was search out the Hyuuga compound. As he trudged towards the compound he ran into Neji.

"Hey, Naruto. How are you feeling?" Neji asked, slightly concerned.

Naruto sighed, "Alright I guess. I just _really _wasn't expecting this. And I miss her y'know?"

Neji nodded in agreement, "I take it you know why she left?" He asked.

Naruto nodded "She told me in the letter. So you know too?"

"Yes, I do know about her… tenant. I also know about yours. I don't think about you any differently because of it though. All jounin are told as they need to know just in case something happens. But Hinata's was new to me. I would never have expected it. Only the Hyuuga elders knew about it before she left." Neji explained.

Naruto was a little shocked at that, "Did _she _know about me?" He asked.

Neji shook his head, "No I don't think so. She wouldn't have acted any different if she did though. That's Hinata for you. She's sees people on the inside other than on the outside. Her kindness was overwhelming and she didn't deserve this."

Naruto let out an unsteady breath, "I know. Before she left, she _told _me. That she had feelings for me. I didn't know what to think, but while I was training I figured out a few things. And now… she's gone, just when I find someone who l-loves me. They disappear." He blinked his tears back, refusing to let them fall.

Neji sighed, "What are you going to do?"

"Give those Hyuuga bastards a piece of my mind!" Naruto growled, Roki barking in agreement.

Neji sighed, this wasn't going to turn out too well, "Wait, Naruto! Before you storm in there, you really need to think this thing through. Talk it out with someone so your rage isn't controlling you. Just don't go running in there expecting answers and beating people up."

Naruto sighed, "But who will I talk to? No-one knows what I'm going through."

**You've talked to me, we've both decided to destroy the Hyuuga, what more is there to it? **Roki growled in annoyance.

_I don't think he means you, Roki. _Naruto thought back.

"Talk to someone who cares. Someone you are close to." Neji walked off.

**I care. So it's decided. Let's go!**

Naruto ignored him, _Who cares? Well, Hinata cares. And she's MISSING! I can't talk to anyone, they don't know about the Kyuubi, or Hinata's bijuu. _Naruto thought with a sigh and walked off towards his apartment, an unhappy fox by his side.

****DEMON COUPLE****

"Hey, Naruto! You're back! How are you doing? Learn anything new?" Naruto heard the voice of his old teacher, Iruka while he was on his way home.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed, "I guess."

Iruka looked to Naruto with a confused expression on his face, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto actually smiled after hearing that. He could always talk to Iruka. "Yes, I would like that."

"Ramen?" Iruka smiled.

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Definitely."

****DEMON COUPLE****

Naruto and Iruka had just ordered their ramen after a brief greeting with Teuchi and Ayame the people that worked at Itchiraku, the ramen stand.

Iruka and Naruto were seated at the far end of the stand, so they could speak in private without anyone else listening in to their conversation. Roki was keeping lookout so no-one would intrude, he knew Naruto needed to talk about this and was hoping Iruka would know something else about the Hyuuga's disappearance.

"So what's on your mind, Naruto?" Iruka asked, concerned.

Naruto sighed loudly, "I heard that Hinata left the village about three years ago…"

Iruka sighed unhappily, he heard about that, "She had a lot of talent. Just none of those Hyuuga elders knew how to appreciate it."

"Damn right! She has killed three Akatsuki members! I just… wish she never left." Naruto said, depressed again.

"She was a kind young kunoichi. I could tell she was destined for great things when she was in the academy. She was a kind soul, the only one of your age that didn't laugh at you. I could tell she knew you were hurting. I was surprised she was hurting too. She was good at hiding it to make others feel better." Iruka sighed sadly.

"I saw her, before I left." Naruto admitted, "She came up to me before I walked out Konoha gates. She said good luck and… and _confessed _to me. I don't know what to do, Iruka. I just found a girl who actually _likes _me, and while I was gone… I-I think I actually fell for her. I wanted badly to get back to Konoha and see her again. But she isn't here. And I don't know what to do!"

Iruka patted Naruto on the back comfortingly, saddened at the distraught expression on his face. Hinata and Naruto would've made a great couple. He knew that for a fact from the way they acted around each other in the academy, and, truthfully, he was determined that they would become a couple in the future. But he guessed things don't work that way.

He looked up when Naruto continued, "It sucks, you know. If I knew how she felt about me sooner, she might still be here. We would be together and I would've found a way to stop the Hyuuga from putting her in the branch family. She's like me Iruka! She's a Jinchuuriki! She doesn't know about mine, but I know she'll accept me! It's just not fair." Naruto couldn't hold back the tears now, he hadn't let his tears fall out all day, but now as he was speaking his thoughts aloud, pouring his heart out, he couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"I know. It isn't fair." Iruka agreed, "Hinata would've accepted you Naruto. Even if she _didn't _have a bijuu in her, that's just the way she is. But she's gone. And she's not coming back to Konoha. The Hyuuga made sure of that. But even in the academy it was obvious she had feelings for you, Naruto. She won't demolish those feelings, ever." Iruka admitted, he knew it wasn't what Naruto wanted to hear, but he needed to know that she wasn't coming back, "You just need to be strong. Like she is being strong now. If you can't be strong for yourself, be strong for her. She will always care for you, especially you."

"I know. She told me she'll always love me before I left. But I love her! I really do! And I want her by my side!" Naruto complained. "I'll do anything for that! She's away from her home, alone. I know what that's like! And it isn't a good feeling, being alone. I don't want anyone to feel like that, especially her. I love her."

"There is a chance you'll find her again…" Iruka said comfortingly, intentionally not mentioning the fact that she probably wouldn't return with him to Konoha.

Naruto shook his head, "No, Iruka. It's not a chance. I _will _find her again. It's a promise. And I _always _keep my promises." He vowed, clutching his wolf necklace with his left hand. He intended to keep that promise.

****DEMON COUPLE****

Talking with Iruka really helped Naruto. He was now lying on his bed in his apartment, staring at the roof with a small smile on his face with Roki curled up at his feet. _I'll become Hokage. And when that happens, I'll stop this madness in the Hyuuga clan. Then she will be able to return. Believe it!_

**I still think we should massacre the Hyuuga. They're too arrogant for my tastes. **Roki put in his two cents.

Naruto chucked at his accomplice. _You're the most arrogant thing I know! There is not a day that goes by that I don't hear about your 'unbeatable' power and how you would be able to destroy the world if you wanted to. _Naruto sighed audibly, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

****DEMON COUPLE****

**(A/N. Sakura is a bitch in this fic, okay? I have just decided that someone has to be evil, and she was chosen at random. Ino is just following along to whatever she says. Ino will actually be good in a few minutes :))**

A few days later…

"What's with all this secrecy around Hinata's disappearance?" Sakura Haruno complained to her best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino shrugged, "I'm not sure, I was told that she left because her family treated her badly and were going to send her off to Kumo because they'd pay for her Byakugan." She said confidently, she knew all about the gossip in Konoha.

Sakura sighed loudly, "That is a rumour. Why would they possibly do that? They don't want others knowing the Byakugan secrets!" Sakura pointed out the obvious.

Ino was confused, "Oh, yeah. You're right. Then why did she run away?"

"I think she's a traitor." Sakura said stubbornly. "I never really liked her. She's probably just taking the cowards way out and leaving Konoha."

Ino looked to her friend, even more confused now, "But Sasuke left Konoha too, and you don't call him a traitor."

"Sasuke would never do something like that! It's probably some secret mission so he can infiltrate Orochimaru's base because he's _so _strong and talented only he can do it." Sakura decided, all dreamy eyed. Ino had her doubts about that, but didn't dare contradict her.

"But hasn't Hinata killed three Akatsuki members? And isn't she S rank? I read that about her in the bingo book." Ino wondered.

Sakura sighed at her best friends hopelessness, "That is obviously incorrect. You remember Hinata, don't you? She's a bad ninja! She really sucks! She would never be able to kill an Akatsuki member!"

"Okay." Ino nodded, taking all this knew information in, "Then we gotta figure out why she left!"

Sakura just nodded in agreement, "And I know who will know."

"Who?"

Sakura smiled, "The only person who was able to read that letter today. Naruto."

****DEMON COUPLE****

Naruto was walking around town, avoiding thoughts about the Hyuuga so he wouldn't head over there and demand answers. But that was getting extremely difficult with Roki thinking up ideas how to torture the Hyuuga which, in turn was running through his head.

He smiled when he saw Shikamaru and Choji standing out the front of a BBQ restaurant, just what he needed to get his mind off of things.

"SHIKAMARU! CHOJI!" Naruto yelled, running up to his two friends.

"Hey Naruto." Choji smiled.

"How are you? I heard you were pretty upset the other day." Shikamaru said, giving Naruto a knowing look.

Naruto nodded, "a little better, but I just have to get my mind off of things, so would you mind if I joined you?"

"Come on then! The more the merrier!" Choji said with a smile as he led the way into the BBQ shop.

Five minutes later they were all seated at one of the booths of the shop, "I heard that Sakura and Ino were looking for you." Choji said as they started eating.

Naruto gave them a confused look, "What would they want me for?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm not sure, probably something troublesome."

"To you, everything's troublesome." Choji sighed, "Is there anything _un_troublesome?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Of course, cloud watching."

Naruto laughed, "I don't see what's so great about clouds. They bore me. All they do is float around all day."

Shikamaru was about to reply when they heard a voice being yelled at them, "NARUTO! WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU!" and Sakura was running straight for them with Ino by her side.

"What is it guys?" Naruto asked.

"We want to know about Hinata!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto's face visibly darkened, "What about her?" He asked suspiciously.

"We want to know why that traitor left the villa-" Sakura started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"She is _not _a traitor, got that? She didn't leave the village to befriend the enemy like someone I know! So _don't _accuse her of it!" Naruto said harshly, Roki growling at her in agreement.

Shikamaru was watching this confrontation with one eyebrow raised, he was slightly confused as to why Naruto was so protective over Hinata. He knew why Hinata left, he figured it all out a while ago and he knew about the Kyuubi but wouldn't have guessed Naruto had feelings for the girl.

Sakura fumed, "What's your problem? I just want to know what happened to her! Why are you so protective!"

Protective. The word echoed through Naruto's head. He was protective because he loved her dammit! He was protective because Sakura was accusing her of something she didn't or wouldn't ever do! "I'm protective because she's my friend!" That would have to do.

"But why won't you tell us! We _need _to know!" Sakura complained.

"You don't _need _to know anything!"

"I'll go on a date with you if you tell me…" She tried.

"No. I don't want to go on a date with you." Naruto growled.

Sakura was shocked, "But you've always wanted to go on a date with me."

"Not anymore. Not for a long time." Naruto disagreed.

Sakura was starting to get angry now, "Why not?"

"Because I don't like you like that." Naruto answered simply.

"Fine! Pig, we're leaving." Sakura said and started to storm off.

Ino looked to Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto and wanted to stay with them. She didn't like how mean Sakura was being, "Sorry, forehead, I'm staying with these guys."

Sakura just harrumphed and continued walking off when Ino took a seat next to Choji, "Sorry guys." Ino apologised, "Sakura has being really mean lately."

"I noticed." Naruto sighed.

Shikamaru finally decided to say what was on his mind. "You like her, don't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Who? Sakura? No way!"

"Not Sakura. Hinata." Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed loudly, blushing a little bit, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, you're just really protective of her." Shikamaru explained.

"I just didn't like how Sakura was talking about her. She didn't deserve it."

Choji tried lightening up the mood, "Don't worry about it, Naruto! At least you're not still going after Sakura! And you still might see her again, I did!"

"You saw her?" Naruto's interest was piqued.

"Yeah. I was on a mission with these guys." He gestured to Shikamaru and Ino before continuing, "She saved my life. We were ambushed by some missing nin, but she wasn't one of them. It was just after a fight we already had so we were all pretty low on chakra. I didn't notice one get behind me and I would've been dead if she didn't appear and push me out the way. She said a brief hello, and if she didn't stutter I wouldn't have known it was her. She told us to leave and she handled it." Choji summarised.

"What did she look like?" Naruto asked.

Choji smiled at Naruto, "Well, she was wearing blue contacts so people wouldn't see she had the Byakugan and she's grown her hair out. She still had her bangs but the rest of her hair reached her waist. She wasn't much taller than I remembered her, but she had grown a lot."

Naruto nodded, taking all this new information in, "Thanks guys. I really needed to hear that she was okay. She still looks after Konoha even though she's a missing nin." He smiled slightly.

"She was really pretty too!" Ino piped up, "Although I reckon her lavender eyes suit her better."

Shikamaru smiled and patted Naruto on the back, "Don't worry about her, she is strong enough to look after herself."

Naruto nodded, "I know."

****DEMON COUPLE****

**That's it. Well, I can't say when the next one will be out, maybe soon, maybe not… I'll get there eventually… but I'll tell you guys now… I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC! It's just sort of on hold… but sometimes I have ideas that just pop into my head, and I'll write them down, so this story is DEFINITELY not dead… hope you are enjoying it. **

**:) TaZ xx **


	3. Three

**CHAPTER 3**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOO ALL ME AWESOME REVIEWERS (FallenAngel680, usuiXOXOmisa, Orannis4, kibagaaralover18, Kitsune-chan LOVES Gaa-chan, Uzumaki Ricky AND EVERYONE ELSE… I'm sorry if I didn't put you up personally, because I'm too lazy to put everyone on there) I love you guys :)**

****DEMON COUPLE****

****DEMON COUPLE****

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Naruto was called to the Hokage's office. He entered the office a little confused as to why he was there, since he had no missions for the rest of the week. Looking around the room he saw a suspicious Tsunade sitting behind her desk and a concerned Shizune standing next to her.

"What's going on, Baa-chan? I don't get why I'm here." Naruto admitted.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, I got this for you. But I'm concerned and a little bit worried as to what it actually is." She explained holding a letter out in front of her. "It was sent to me, but is addressed to you. We have got our top sealers to try and open it and reveal its contents, but they have been unable to do so. So we are hoping that if we give it to the person it is addressed to, we will get some answers." She explained, handing it to Naruto.

Naruto immediately put his guard up, just in case the contents of this letter were going to physically harm him or something. He took the letter from Tsunade and read the writing on the front.

_Tsunade-Sama  
Give this to Uzumaki Naruto.  
I don't know where he lives so I can't directly send it to him  
You will not be able to open this. Only Naruto can.  
Thank you._

A bright smile graced Naruto's face, his eyes sparkling, he knew who sent this.

Tsunade also noticed the smile, "You know who sent this to you?" She asked.

"Yes. Hinata." He said happily.

Tsunade was a little bit shocked as to how he knew that, and how Hinata could get an envelope only to open if Naruto was holding it, but let Naruto open it anyway, waiting for his response.

The letter wrote:

_Naruto-kun,_

_Sorry for writing to you again. Especially if you don't want to see or talk to me because you hate me. But this is urgent. Well, not really, but I want to help you as much as I can. This piece of information I am about to give you will help you keep one of your promises. I will not write to you anymore, as you probably wish for me not to do so. I only shall do so if it is urgent or is something I feel the need to tell you. Okay, the whole reason I sent this to you and you only is because I am worried you won't get this piece of information if I give it to Tsunade. No offence to her. It's just she will probably think it's for the best that you don't know and she'd let the higher ranked people know.  
Okay, I'll start by telling you that I had a run-in with Uchiha Sasuke. He hasn't changed much, apart from now he's even more arrogant than before. If that's possible. After _disposing _of Kabuto, who he was with at the time, I had a heart to heart chat with him. I thought about knocking him out and sending him to Konoha, but I thought you should have the honour of doing that, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to defeat him without severely damaging myself, and I can't go to hospitals or anything because people will find out where I am. I rely on Gobi chakra to heal me and I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be able to do the job. I am fairly certain that you are stronger than me Naruto-kun, and you will be able to bring him back, just like you promised you would. Anyway, I managed to convince Sasuke that Uchiha Itachi was going to have a meeting with the Akatsuki near the edge of the east border of fire country. This will happen in a month. Be prepared. And I will be there to make sure you don't die. But don't worry, you won't see me. Please don't tell anyone where my whereabouts will be, I don't need any bounty hunters to know.  
Good luck and _please _don't die._

_-Hinata and Misaki.  
xx_

Naruto was in shock after reading that. Hinata knew where Sasuke was going to be. She was still helping him even though she was so far away. He smiled at the letter, even when she wasn't here she was making him fall more and more in love with her. There was also a map in the envelope, which had one spot on the east border of fire country circled in red.

Finally Naruto looked up to Tsunade, "You might want to read this." He handed her the letter. "I am going on this mission." He added, before she could even read it.

Tsunade just raised an eyebrow at him and read the letter. Once she was done she looked up to Naruto with a sigh, "Fine. In a month. You will go with two others of your choice. And one of those has to be a jounin. Got it? Come to me when you have all that figured out."

Naruto nodded and disappeared out of the hokage's office.

****DEMON COUPLE****

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, running up to the silver haired man with a mask covering the lower half of his face and his headband covering his left eye.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I want you to train me. I need to know how to fight against the sharingan." Naruto explained.

Kakashi nodded, he was one of the select few that heard about Sasuke's whereabouts in a month. "Okay, but I'll warn you. I'm not going to go easy on you."

Naruto nodded, "Good."

"Okay, come to training ground seven, I'll meet you there." Kakashi stated, disappearing with the shunshin.

****DEMON COUPLE****

Naruto appeared in the training ground just as Kakashi ordered, waiting for him. He didn't get any warning, apart from a "Don't look at my eyes." From Kakashi before he was attacked.

Naruto jumped back to gain space, nodding to himself as he thought through his game plan.

"Okay, you aren't allowed to look directly in my eyes or you will be a goner, got it? Try and guess my moves by looking at my feet or sensing my movements. Only use taijutsu for now." Kakashi explained in a little more detail before charging at Naruto again.

Naruto stared at Kakashi's feet, trying to dodge but he was finding it difficult. He dodged a punch to his left shoulder but missed the knee to his stomach. Naruto jumped backwards again, staying on the defensive as he knew the offensive would do him no good.

Naruto faired a little bit better when he was on the defensive, managing to dodge three of Kakashi's intended blows when Naruto accidently looked too far up and was caught in a genjutsu for looking in Kakashi's eyes. It was a simple genjutsu, luckily and Naruto quickly sent out a burst of chakra to release the genjutsu. He was too late though, Kakashi had already slammed him so he was flying across the training ground when he actually got to release the technique.

****DEMON COUPLE****

The next few days were hard for Naruto. But he was getting better; slowly. He no longer watched the feet of Kakashi as he found that too distracting. He shut his eyes completely, relying on his other senses entirely.

The only problem with this was that Kakashi would throw rocks and things in all directions, making sound all around him which made Naruto unable to know where Kakashi was. He also had started using jutsu against Naruto, making the whole thing a little bit harder which is why Naruto had to spend the whole day yesterday in the hospital.

At this moment, Naruto was in the middle of one of those training sessions. He was feeling better from yesterday and determined to master this new skill. Naruto's eyes were closed, and he was relying on sense of smell and hearing. He was extremely lucky, he had an advance sense in both of those things thanks to the Kyuubi. He was standing perfectly still in the middle of the training field waiting.

Then he heard the sound of a foot touch the ground directly behind him. Kakashi was extremely skilled with the art of stealth so he had to pay his complete attention to hear him move. Quickly Naruto ducked under the fist her could sense coming at his head, and pulled one leg out swinging it around the ground, hoping to knock the copy ninja off of his feet. But when he felt no-one in the way, he knew the ninja must be in the air. He could feel the sparking of a Chidori and jumped back as a smash was heard from where he was once standing.

He was breathing heavily now. Taking a deep breath, he started preparing to be barraged again when both he and Kakashi heard the voice of Shizune.

"NARUTO! KAKASHI! Tsunade wants you in her office immediately." She called out, running towards them.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He looked over to the panting Shizune and called out, "Roki!"

Roki was asleep next to one of the trees in the training area. He hadn't taken part in this training and he wasn't going to watch as Naruto would be able to hear his thoughts and then would know what was happening without relying on Naruto's own senses. So Roki had been using this time to catch up in some sleep. But when he heard Naruto call he immediately jumped up and looked over to Naruto, running over to his side. **What's happening?**

_Not sure yet, Tsunade-baa-chan wants to see us. _Naruto explained before he, Kakashi, Roki and Shizune ran back to the Hokage's office.

****DEMON COUPLE****

"What's going on Tsunade?" Naruto asked as he barged into the office. Sakura was already standing there, waiting for the rest of them to arrive. "Is it a mission? But my week isn't over yet."

"It's urgent." She answered simply.

"What's happened?" Kakashi asked, seriously.

Tsunade looked up to them, her face deadly serious, "Gaara's been taken by the Akatsuki."

****DEMON COUPLE****

**Thank you soo much for your reviews! I'm really loving writing this story, because it is really original compared to others… well, that I know of. Because usually it's Hinata chasing Naruto, and now it's the other way around… :) I love you guys **

**Xx TaZ**


	4. Four

**CHAPTER 4**

****DEMON COUPLE****

****DEMON COUPLE****

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Roki were running towards Suna. They had to get there quickly and save Gaara. Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki earlier that morning and they would reach Suna by tomorrow if they kept up the pace.

"Naruto." Kakashi said in a warning tone.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up to Kakashi.

Kakashi spoke without looking at Naruto, "Don't rush off to save Gaara when we reach Suna, okay? We need to meet up with Temari and we need to find out where he is first. Okay? This is the quickest way to get it done, alright?"

"Yeah…. I can't believe Gaara got Kazekage!" Naruto whined. He had been doing so once every five minutes since he learnt that Gaara was now the Kazekage.

"Yes we know, Naruto!" Sakura sighed in annoyance, "You've told us fifty times already!"

Naruto nodded hesitantly, "Okay. But how would they know where Gaara is when we get there?" he turned back to Kakashi.

"I will probably have to summon Pakkuun or one of my other hound dogs to catch his scent." Kakashi thought about it.

Naruto smirked, "Don't worry, Roki has that covered. He has really advanced senses, even for a fox."

Roki barked in approval.

Kakashi looked over to the fox, slightly suspiciously, "I've been meaning to ask you about Roki…"

Before he could go on, Naruto interrupted, "I would answer all your questions about him _later_ because it's kind of confidential." He said, giving a small glance to Sakura unnoticeable to anyone but Kakashi and himself.

Kakashi nodded, he was a little bit more curious now, though. Since it had something to do with Kyuubi. But let it go for the time being.

****DEMON COUPLE****

"Temari! We're the team from Konoha to save Gaara!" Naruto yelled out when he saw the girl standing out the front of Sunagakure.

Temari looked up, a bright smile on her face when she saw exactly who was on the team that would come and save her brother.

"Come. We need to find him as quickly as possible." Temari said urgently, heading towards the Kazekage's tower.

Team Seven followed Temari to the Kazekage tower, where a secretary of Gaara was standing at the door, waiting for them to arrive.

"Misuchi!" Temari called out to the secretary, "I'm going to go inform the elders, take them to where Gaara was taken and hopefully they will be able to collect his scent. I'll meet you there." Temari said and disappeared as she ran up one of the many staircases.

Naruto followed Misuchi as she walked to Gaara's office. "Roki." Naruto ordered, "Find Gaara's… or the Akatsuki' s scent and tell me which way they took him." Roki just barked in recognition and pushed his nose to the ground.

"I'm coming with you!" The door burst open, leaving a girl standing there panting heavily, her brown shoulder-length hair sticking slightly to her face as sweat dripped down. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to stay here while my Gaara-kun's in trouble." She panted.

"But Matsuri-San!" Misuchi begged, "Temari-sama already said that you can't go."

Naruto looked over to the girl, who had obviously been under a lot of stress and walked over to her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. If I was in your position and the girl I loved was taken by the Akatsuki there would be nothing in my way to get to her. But Temari's right. I promise I'll get him back for you." He said gently as the girl started breaking down again.

Suddenly Temari was standing in the doorway, "Matsuri-chan, you need to go back home, relax sweetie."

Matsuri turned to glare at Temari, "How can I relax! Gaara-kun might not be alive! I need to go out there and find him!"

"But Mat-chan! Gaara wouldn't want you out there in harm's way." She tried, wrapping the crying girl in a hug.

It was at that moment when the window burst open, "Where did they take Gaara-nee?" A feminine voice ordered standing in the center of the room with a large wolf by her side. Leaving everyone surprised at this girl's speed.

Naruto's breath was caught in his throat; all he could do was reach up and grab hold of the wolf pendant that was dangling down his neck and stare blankly at the gorgeous figure in front of him. She had blue eyes and her long bluish-back hair trailed down to her waist. Her figure was still petite but had filled out a lot since he had last seen her. But then again, the last time Naruto had seen her was three years ago.

"Who are you? You aren't supposed to be here!" Misuchi was shocked at the girl's sudden appearance.

Hinata sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now and I'm getting my brother back, then I'll leave you peacefully." She said gently.

"Let her go!" Temari sauntered through the door, "She's a friend."

"Thank you, Temari-chan." Hinata smiled at Temari. "I would say it's good to see you again but I'm not in a good mood."

"Well, you're going to help get my brother back, so that is all I need." Temari smiled at the girl.

"Well, he's like a brother to me too." Hinata then noticed the crying Matsuri, "Don't worry, Mat-chan. I promise I'll get Gaara back to you." Hinata said with a smile, leaning over to pat the girl on the back when she hit a chakra point, catching the girl as she collapsed into a light slumber.

"Thank you, she could've hurt herself." Temari looked over to Hinata with a small smile ad Temari placed the girl gently on the couch in Gaara's office.

**I've got Gaara's scent. **Roki snapped Naruto out of his frozen state.

"Roki has Gaara's scent." Naruto said, before turning to the long-blue-haired beauty. "You can travel with us." He was silently hoping no-one else would recognise her. He needed to ask her a few things before anyone would notice.

Hinata turned around and nearly fainted at the sight of Naruto. Luckily she pushed that down, but tripped as she was already starting to walk and landed face first on the ground, shaking slightly in horror. She got up, quickly controlled her blush and noticed Roki next to him.

**Roki is like me. **Misaki confirmed Hinata's thoughts, making Hinata lock eyes back with Naruto who smiled one of those smiles she loved and winked at her.

"Let's go." Kakashi said loudly, taking charge as Sakura followed and Temari jumped after them, after a subtle wink at Hinata. Hinata and Naruto followed along behind, Naruto trying to get a chance to talk to Hinata in private.

Roki headed to the front of the group when Hinata ordered Misaki to go to the front as well. "Who are you?" Sakura asked Hinata.

Hinata stumbled, "Er…"

"Guys, this is Tamika Hanoi," Naruto answered for her, earning a sigh of relief from Hinata, "We met while I was on my training trip."

Sakura gave Hinata one more suspicious glance before turning back around and heading forward.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said quietly.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun." She whispered back.

"Oh man, I'm so happy to see you!" he smiled, reaching over and engulfing her in a hug, lifting her off of the ground so they could keep moving towards Gaara.

"You're not… scared of me? You don't… _hate _me?" Hinata blushed in Naruto's arms, "You… Roki? Are you… Like me?" She said quietly.

He nodded, "Yeah, you never really figured out why everyone hated me?"

Hinata smiled back, "I'm not _that _smart."

Naruto's smile disappeared, "I got something to tell you after we save Gaara." He said, gently putting Hinata down so she could run again.

"Okay," She agreed, "Thank you for not telling them."

"Hey, you're not off the hook yet." Naruto smirked.

**Mistress! Two Akatsuki are up ahead in a cave. They have Gaara! The fight with Gaara must have taken a lot out of them, they are both low on chakra. **Hinata heard Misaki's thoughts.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started.

"I know, Roki just told me." Naruto nodded.

Hinata nodded, but added some things that he might not have known because Roki didn't have the Byakugan, "They are both low on chakra. It obviously hasn't been long since they fought Gaara, at the moment they are vulnerable. But I don't want you guys getting hurt." Hinata looked down shyly.

Naruto looked over to her, "I could say the same thing."

**The two of you take out the Akatsuki and we'll take a detour. **Roki thought to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, grabbing Hinata's hand, "Come on." He quickly made two shadow clones, one of Hinata and one of himself, "We'll take out the Akatsuki. Roki is going to take them on a detour."

Hinata nodded, silently informing Misaki about their plan before activating her byakugan and heading towards the Akatsuki members.

****DEMON COUPLE****

"Hello again," Hinata smiled brightly when she walked up to the two Akatsuki members – Sasori and Deidara. Gaara was in Sasori's grip; unconscious.

"Hey, look. It's another little demon, un." Deidara smirked.

Hinata frowned, "That's not a nice way to speak to a lady."

"YOU TRIED TO SHAVE MY PRECIOUS HAIR OFF LAST TIME!" Deidara shot back.

"I was just wondering if it was as smooth as it looked." Hinata continued in her gentle calm voice.

"I'll see how you look when you're bold!" Deidara growled, and before he could jump at Hinata, something landed on him harshly.

"Now, now, I quite like Hinata-Chan's hair as it is thank you." Naruto was sitting on Deidara smiling brightly.

"Another one! We're too weak to take on two of them at once!" Sasori jumped backwards, shying away from the demon containers.

Naruto chuckled loudly, "Did he just call himself weak?" He asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded, "I think he did, Naruto. What are we going to do about that?"

"Let's show him how weak he already is." Naruto smiled.

"Let's do just that." Hinata agreed, "But I get Deidara-chan. I'm jealous of her hair. I didn't get to chop it off last time."

Deidara fumed, "I'm not a girl!"

Naruto acted like he hadn't spoken, "Nah, I like your hair better." He disagreed, getting off of Deidara so Hinata could go at him and charged Sasori. "I'll take on this guy then."

****DEMON COUPLE****

Hinata charged Deidara, dodging all the clay birds that were thrown at her. She smiled, she had already fought Deidara before so she knew she had to stay away from the clay because it can blow up any second.

She quickly gathered her chakra as he stared to throw more and more clay creatures, "Chakra pulse!" She yelled and pushed out a bit of chakra from each of her chakra points, throwing the clay in all directions.

She knew she could only beat Deidara in close combat, all she needed to do was get close enough. She could make it to Deidara, but it was going to take a bit. She sighed, _this was going to hurt _and charged towards Deidara at top speed. The clay kept blowing up near her but she moved at the last second so it wasn't going to hit a fatal position without stopping as she ran forward towards Deidara.

Quickly activating her Byakugan, she ran in for a jyuken palm to his stomach, when she noticed something wrong about Deidara. With a gasp in realisation, she tried to pull back before her jyuken palm could hit him, but she couldn't stop the momentum and when her palm hit the Deidara, it blew up, sending Hinata flying to the wall of the cave and tumbling onto the rocky floor covered in scratches and bruises.

Sighing in frustration, she got back into a standing position, ignoring the aching in her joints. She looked around with her Byakugan, trying to find where the real Deidara ran off to.

Her eye's widened when she saw him heading to where Naruto was fighting Sasori and where Gaara was lying on the ground, still unconscious. Hinata ran, trying to get to Deidara before he could do something. Luckily she was faster than him, and quickly kicked him in the side, sending him into a tree near where Sasori was fighting.

She was about to run back over to Deidara when she saw that he had already sent out clay towards Naruto. She wouldn't have been able to make it to him in time so she yelled, "Naruto! Whatever you do, stay away from the clay animals that are coming your way!"

Naruto looked up, clearly shocked by Hinata's shouting. Then noticed the clay heading for him, nodding to himself, he created six clones to take care of him as he turned back to Sasori. He was already breathing heavily, as Sasori had two puppets out in front of him. But he was lucky; thanks to the Kyuubi he was immune to the poison the puppets were throwing at him.

He charged again, he had already defeated a few of these puppets so he knew he had to hit them in the joints to disable them. Ducking under the spears the puppets were throwing at him, he pulled out a kunai from in his holder and slashed it across the elbow joint. Then he had to jump up into the air, dodging the second puppets axe. But now he was in the air, and falling down to where the puppets were waiting. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled, creating ten shadow clones and all started creating a Rasengan. "Rasengan barrage!" They all yelled at once, twisting in the air to dodge the puppets moves and each pushed a Rasengan into the puppets.

There was a large explosion from the Rasengans and the real Naruto was thrown back and the clones disappeared in a poof of smoke. Getting back up with a bit of effort, he smiled when he saw the puppets on the ground, ineffective.

Suddenly there was a large blast from the trees behind him, and he saw Hinata flying towards him. Quickly moving, he jumped towards her, catching her in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She winced a little bit, "Yeah. I'm fine." She sighed as Naruto put her back up in a standing position and she stretched all her aching joints.

**The group heard the blasts and we're coming. **Misaki warned, and Naruto glanced at Hinata and they both nodded, knowing each other got the news and disappeared into the trees just as the group entered the battlefield.

"Okay, guys. Sakura Temari and I will take the red head. You other two will take the girl." Kakashi ordered, making clone Hinata/Tamika laugh.

"Wait." Naruto disagreed, "Me and… Tamika will take on Sasori. He works with poison. I can smell it on him. The poison won't affect me and Tamika is a venom specialist." Clone Naruto lied.

"Yes. That would be a good idea." 'Tamika' agreed.

Kakashi just nodded and, after a suspicious look to 'Tamika', ran towards Deidara who was fuming. "I'm not a girl!" He yelled as the four disappeared deeper into the woods.

Coth clone Naruto and Hinata disappeared then and the real ones jumped out of the trees they were hiding in. "Okay, let's do this." Naruto said, smiling.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Hinata asked, activating her byakugan again.

Naruto just smiled at her, "Don't worry. They'll be fine. Kakashi-sensei will make sure everyone comes out in one piece."

Hinata nodded, and then turned back to Sasori, "The quicker we defeat this guy, the quicker we'll be able to find out."

Both Hinata and Naruto charged Sasori, dodging his hits and attempting to land a hit on him. Hinata finally got a jyuken to the side of his arm, when she felt nothing happen apart from a small twitch in the palm of her hand.

Quickly jumping back, she called for Naruto to do the same before explaining, "My Jyuken does nothing to him." She looked over to her arm, pulling out a splinter, then looking at it curiously her eyes then widening in realisation, "He's made of wood!" **(A/N… I know he isn't really made out of wood, but y'know, he is in my story :P )**

"What?" Naruto turned to Sasori, a confused look on his face.

Sasori smirked, "I guess you figured it out then. Yes. I made myself into a puppet."

"That's creepy." Naruto shivered.

Hinata just nodded in agreement thinking through what to do about this new piece of information. "Misaki. Help us out here." Hinata called.

Misaki barked and jumped up to Hinata.

"He's made of wood right?" Hinata thought aloud, "Naruto? Do you know any fire jutsu?"

Naruto shook his head, no. But his eyes widened, "Roki, you know fire jutsu right?"

**Yes. I know many fire jutsu.** Roki barked, joining the group.

"Okay. Roki we need to set this guy on fire." Naruto looked over to Sasori.

Roki's body was coated in a demonic red chakra as he started to use his justu. Growing two more tails, he opened his mouth as a ball of red chakra was concentrated in his mouth. Suddenly the sphere burst out of him mouth into a large beam of fire that headed for Sasori, setting him on fire like they wanted.

"Good job, Roki." Naruto smiled at his companion, "Now to finish this off." He charged towards Sasori, creating an Odama Rasengan in his hands before pushing in into Sasori's chest, which blew up, making bits of burning wood fly everywhere.

Sighing, Naruto walked back to where Hinata, Misaki and Roki were waiting. "Good job. Now let's see how the others are going and find Gaara." Hinata said as the four ran towards where they last saw Deidara.

They were a little surprised when they reached the group and Deidara was no-where to be found, Sakura was using medical justu on an unconscious Gaara and The rest of the group were puffing slightly, but not nearly as damaged as Hinata and Naruto.

"Did you get him?" Naruto asked, surprised at how unscathered the group was.

"No. We could barely fight him before he ran." Kakashi explained, "Said something about _three _demons." He gave a pointed look to Hinata, a little cautious.

Naruto looked over to him, "Don't worry. She's fine. Trust me."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Hinata, "Tamika, why are you here? You aren't wearing a headband or anything, yet you know how to fight."

Hinata looked over to Sakura with an innocent expression, "Gaara has been like a brother to me while I've been through some tough times recently. When I heard he had been taken by Akatsuki, I had to come as fast as I could to help him."

"That doesn't explain how you know how to fight." Sakura growled.

Naruto glared at Sakura, "She doesn't need to answer to you!"

"Why are you so grumpy these days, Naruto? Geez, first when I wanted to know about Hinata and now this!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata's eyes widened, then turned to Naruto, _what exactly happened when I was gone?_

Naruto continued to glare at the pink-haired kunoichi, "You're just being so nosy! There are some things you just don't need to know!"

Kakashi was watching the whole thing curiously, but he decided to stop them before it was too late. "Stop fighting guys, Gaara's waking up." He lied, but when everyone turned to the unconscious Kazekage he started to twitch until he opened his eyes.

"Mmnn…" He quickly got into a sitting position, looking around curiously.

Hinata's face brightened, "Gaara! You're okay? Thank god!" Hinata embraced the boy, making Temari laugh at her antics.

"Imouto? What are you doing here? Oh, it was the Akatsuki wasn't it? Thank you for saving me, Imouto." Gaara smiled, embracing the girl back.

Hinata let go of him, jumping back a few steps, "Don't give me all the credit, Temari-chan, Naruto-kun and his team did all the work."

"Naruto?" He looked around for the ninja.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto smiled brightly when his eyes locked with the red-head.

Gaara smiled at him, "It's nice to see you again." He then turned to Hinata, "_Kun? _Is there something I don't know…?"

Hinata blushed at least four shades of red, "Well, your girlfriends freaking out back home, you have no idea how close it came to her coming out here _alone_."

Gaara looked to Hinata softly, "Thank you for convincing her to stay. I couldn't take it if she was hurt out here."

Hinata smiled gently, "I know, that's why I might have knocked her out."

"You knocked her out?" He glared, "If you hurt her… !"

Hinata continued to smile warmly at her brother, "Don't worry, I was gentle, I just hit a nerve on her neck. She's fine."

He sighed thankfully, turning back to team seven, "Everyone, I say we meet for a feast tonight. Okay? This is a thank you for saving my life. This goes for you too, imouto. And you better show up this time." He warned.

Hinata shook her head, "I can't. I'm leaving about now. And you know how I don't like attention. I'm not heading in the direction of Suna anyway. You know I can't stay here for too long. Now that I know that you are okay, I can leave."

Gaara sighed, "Fine. But keep in contact this time."

She just smirked, "You know that's not going to happen. I can't let anyone know where I am."

****DEMON COUPLE****

_NARUHINA-NESS IS NEXT CHAPTER! Next episode is when Naruto confesses! STAY TUNED!_


	5. Five

**CHAPTER 5**

****DEMON COUPLE****

****DEMON COUPLE****

"I need to talk to Tamika in private for a minute before she leaves, we'll be back." Naruto informed, as everyone sat around Gaara, Sakura still healing his wounds.

Hinata nodded and jumped up, following Naruto deep into the woods.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto was blushing. He needed to tell her before she left again but didn't know how.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked up to him a little curious.

Naruto smirked when he came up with an idea. He reached towards her and pulled her into his embrace, leaning down to whisper into her ear, "Love you too," before pressing his lips against hers.

Hinata was shocked, but kissed back anyway. Naruto wrapped his arms around her petite waist while Hinata reached up with her hands around his neck. Gently breaking the kiss, Naruto pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me. I know it's selfish, but I want to be with you."

Hinata had tears running down her face. "But I can't! I'm not coming back! I'm a missing nin, remember?" Hinata cried into his chest.

Naruto patted her head gently, "Then I'm coming with you." He decided.

Hinata stopped sobbing in his chest. She was in shock, "But you have a _home_! You have friends! You can find someone better than me! I'm not going to let you make this mistake!" She cried, trying to convince him that he was making a bad decision.

"You had a home too! You still have friends in Konoha! And you left, now you're fine! Why can't I leave too?" He pretested desperately.

"You just can't! What about being Hokage? You can't give up your dream for me! My life is over in Konoha, you still have yours, you can grow up surrounded by your friends, your precious people, and you can become Hokage! Don't give it all up for me!" She cried, "I'm not worth it!"

He looked down to her in shock, "But you _are _worth it, you're worth all of this! To me, you're worth the world. Hinata-chan! I _LOVE _you! And now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go." He pulled her away from his chest so he could look her in the eyes.

Hinata felt like she was going to faint now. Her face was extremely red from al the blood rushing up there, "I love you too. But Naruto, you shouldn't do this. The life of a missing nin isn't what you want!"

"I _want _to be with you! Wherever you are! And if that means I have to be a missing nin, then so be it!" Naruto said stubbornly.

Hinata cried and buried her face into his toned chest, "I have never had _anyone _care about me that much. Naruto-kun, I can't let you come with me. You belong in Konoha where you can protect all your precious people."

"You are my most precious person Hinata! I don't know what I'd do without you! The last few months without you have been hard. You don't know how much I want to go over to the Hyuuga clan and kick their asses! I don't know what I'll do if I don't see you again." Naruto was crying now, embracing Hinata, holding her against him, not willing to let her go.

Hinata took in a deep shaky breath, "Okay. You got my note about Sasuke, right?" And with a nod from Naruto she continued, "In two weeks he'll be there. I will meet you there. In that time I really want you to think about your decision. Tell me in two weeks what you decide. I'll miss you." She took a few steps back, preparing to leave. "Love you."

Before she could run, a hand caught her by the wrist, spinning her around to face Naruto again.

Naruto reached with his other hand around his neck, pulling the necklace Tsunade gave him off of him. "Here. Something to remember me by. A promise that I'll see you again." He placed the necklace around her neck. "I'll miss you too. Be safe." He leaned down and his lips were against hers again, gently caressing each other.

Naruto wound his arms back around Hinata's waist, deepening the kiss and getting closer to her. Hinata's hands found their way to Naruto's head, massaging his hair with her fingers as Naruto licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance.

She was about to accept his tongue when he pulled away for a second. Just long enough to call out to Roki, "Roki, if _anyone _tries to interrupt… Kill them." He said, before turning back to Hinata and found her lips against his again. She opened her mouth this time, allowing him access. His tongue roamed around her mouth, making her moan into his mouth in appreciation, her tongue dancing with his.

Finally they broke the kiss, both panting heavily but refusing to let each other go. "Two weeks." Hinata sighed unhappily.

Naruto nodded with his chin rested on her head, "I'll be there, don't worry. I'll miss you. Love you."

"Love you too… so much." Tightening her grip slightly she laughed humourlessly, "I can't believe that today has become my happiest and the saddest day of my life." She sighed when he nodded in agreement. "See you soon." She reluctantly left his embrace, and after one more gentle kiss on his lips, she disappeared into the forest.

****DEMON COUPLE****

Naruto walked back to the rest of the group after cleaning up a little bit so it hadn't looked like he had been crying.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sakura growled, "Your _pet _nearly ripped my head off when I went looking for you!"

Naruto had to hold back a chuckle and raised an eyebrow to his furry companion.

**You said kill them… **Roki reminded.

Naruto thought for a moment before replying, _Good job. _Thankful that no-one interrupted. He then turned back to Sakura, "You probably did something to piss him off. He doesn't like being called a pet either. I really don't think he likes you." Naruto bit back a smile before walking over to the suspicious Kakashi.

"What's going on, Naruto?" He asked when Naruto reached him, "Are you okay?"

"No. But I will be in two weeks." And the conversation ended, leaving Kakashi with tonnes more questions.

"Where's Tamika?" Sakura asked.

"She left already." Naruto sighed sadly.

Gaara just raised an eyebrow at Naruto wondering what he was thinking about.

"Come on, guys, we better get back to Suna." Kakashi said as the five ran back towards Suna.

****DEMON COUPLE****

"GAARA-KUN!" Matsuri's voice echoed throughout the desert as the retrieval team reached the gates of Suna.

Gaara looked up, and braced himself for impact as Matsuri came flying at him, latching herself onto his torso, burying her face into his chest with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Don't do that to me ever again!" She cried, clutching him tighter, "You don't know how much you scared me! I was going to come after you!"

Gaara patted her hair affectionately, "Don't worry, I was taken care of, the team from Konoha and imouto saved me. Please don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you? I love you! And I can't help but worry! Just.. J-just promise it won't happen again, that no-one will take you away from me!" Matsuri pleaded, lifting her face from his chest and looking up into his eyes.

Gently, Gaara placed one hand on each of her cheeks, gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "I promise. We'll stay together. And I'll never leave you, okay?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her lips to his, "Thank you," She mumbled breaking the kiss.

The rest of the group sighed at once, and realising that they were being ignored, Temari took charge, "Come on, I'll take you to your hotel where you can change." She said, giving one last small smile to the couple before leading the group away.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Everyone was seated at a huge restaurant, but there were only few in such a large place, the people consisted of Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Temari, Kankouro and Matsuri.

Kakashi was a little worried. Naruto had been acting strangely, so he sat next to him and decided to ask what was on his mind.

Naruto sighed at the question, "Trust me. A _lot _is on my mind at the moment."

"You want to talk about it?" Kakashi urged.

"Not really."

"It has something to do with '_Tamika_' doesn't it? Or should I call her Hinata?" Kakashi smirked at Naruto's shocked expression.

"How did you know?"

Kakashi smirked, "She's in the bingo book. There aren't many people that walk around with giant wolves named Misaki, now are there?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah. It's about her."

"Well, what's on your mind?"

Naruto sighed, "Kakashi. What would you do if you had the choice to stay in Konoha, but be away from the one you love, or leave Konoha and be with her?"

Kakashi thought about it, "Well, you need to consider _how _much you love her. How far you are willing to go for her, and how much she loves you. If Hinata asked you to make the choice, she obviously doesn't care for you enough."

Naruto shook his head, "No, that isn't it. She was trying to get me to stay. She reckons the life of a missing nin isn't what I want. She wants me to stay in Konoha and become Hokage. But she can't come back with me. I wanted to go with her, but she told me I have two weeks, she'll be there when we fight Sasuke and she said I need to think about it. So I can come up with a decision."

Kakashi nodded in thought, "Well, I think you should think about each scenario. Okay, Naruto. What would you do if you were left in Konoha, you had finally become the sixth hokage and everyone in Konoha acknowledges your skills? Your dream finally came true. _But _Hinata wasn't by your side. You couldn't see her. She was pretty much dead to you. Would you enjoy it?"

Naruto scrunched his face up in thought, "Sure, I would finally have achieved my dream, but it wouldn't feel right. I think I'd still feel alone. I'm not sure that is what I want. I want to become Hokage so I can protect my precious people, but if my most precious person isn't with me, is practically dead to me, I wouldn't be able to take it."

Kakashi smiled slightly at Naruto, "Well, then, what if you were a missing nin? You had many bounty hunters after you, and don't forget the Akatsuki. You wander around cities, sleeping wherever you can find, you no longer live in Konoha, you no longer thrive to protect your home, _but _you had the one you love by your side every step of the way."

Naruto was wracking his brain to what he thought of that, "I think… Urgh, man this is so confusing! I think I would be okay. I'd have to worry about numerous threats and people after me, and I wouldn't have a home, but Hinata would be with me and I wouldn't be alone. She'd help me fight the Akatsuki, run from our enemies and stuff. But I don't know if I can live on the run like that! She'd be in danger all the time! Argh! She already _is _in danger all the time! An I'll have no alliances with other cities, friends all but forgotten. Kakashi-sensei! Why does it have to be so hard?" He yelled, threatening to pull his hair out in the way he pushed his hands through it.

Kakashi sighed at his student, "I can't help you with this. This is your decision and your decision alone. You need to come up with an answer. And you will have to live with the consequences. Just think about it. Ask for advice, but not the answer from others. No-one will be in the same situation as you and all would act differently if in so. You need to find out what you would do, not what someone else would do. Think about every different circumstance, and how you would react to each one. Only then you will have an answer."

Naruto sighed, turning back to his food, he sat there eating in silence, thinking about all that Kakashi had said, but getting more and more confused after each thought. He sighed, standing up and preparing to leave to the hotel when he saw some fortune cookies sitting in a basket. He decided to see if the fortune cookie would help him in his serious problem, and walked up and broke a cookie in half before reading the note inside…

_Some hard decisions you will have to make, but the true answer will be right in front of your eyes. Combine each of the paths you have decided to choose between and your answer will come._

All Naruto could do was raise an eyebrow at the writing on the cookie, completely and utterly confused. Sighing at the thought that the cookie was utterly useless and stuffed the paper in his pocket and ran towards his hotel room, just wanting a deep dreamless sleep.

****DEMON COUPLE****

"Gaara! Matsuri!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the couple, who were, at that moment, sitting in a restaurant booth waiting to be served, "I need your help."

"We'll be happy to help!" Matsuri said enthusiastically with a smile.

"What's on your mind? Does it have something to do with a certain missing nin?" Gaara asked with a knowing smirk.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "Why does everyone know that? Is it that obvious!"

"It's not obvious, but if you know all the details, it's easy to put together." Matsuri smiled reassuringly.

Naruto nodded, a small smile on his face and started explaining everything. He started from when Hinata confessed, then about his feelings for her, then everything that had happened after he returned from his three year training trip. And at last, the decision he has to make.

"Aw… Isn't that romantic?" Matsuri cooed after Naruto had finished his story.

"It's not romantic! I'm confused and I need help!" Naruto protested desperately.

Gaara looked up at Naruto, "We can't decide for you, Naruto. And Hinata won't mind whichever path you choose. Don't change your decision because of the thoughts of others. Just think what you want, not about us. Ignore others feelings when you choose what you will, choose what you think is best for you." Gaara advised.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, Kakahsi-sensei said something similar. But it's not helping! I have two weeks to come up with a decision, and I'm completely lost!"

Matsuri smiled brightly, "Don't worry Uzumaki-san, you will have an answer soon enough."

"NARUTO! WE'RE LEAVING!" Sakura's voice shouted from the restaurant door, looking rather pissed off.

"Well, I'm out of here." Naruto sighed, saying a goodbye to his new friend and his brother, before disappearing out the door.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_END OF FIVE… sorry, but Naruto and Hinata will be back together again soon! Sorry, guys, but you'll just have to wait one or two more chapters! SORRY! AND I LOVE YOU ALL! XX TAZ :P_


	6. Six

**CHAPTER 6**

_SORRY! THIS IS A REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! I CANT SEEM TO MAKE IT ANY LONGER, but for you guys, I'll make sure to get the next chapter to you extra fast to make up for it… :)_

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Three days. That's how long it took to get back to Konoha. Sakura was whining the whole way, while Naruto was trying to concentrate. He thought through Kakashi's words, but he was clueless on what to do.

Sakura was getting annoyed. Naruto was being quiet. And it annoyed her. He wasn't answering any of her questions and wouldn't even glance in her direction. She yelled at him to get his attention at one stage during their trip home, but he just snapped at her and told her to shut up and that he had a lot on his mind. Which made her curious, but she stayed quiet, fuming and muttering to herself. Sakura was so glad when she walked through the Konoha gates, she was finally home, and could finally get away from the awkwardness. And it just got better when Naruto and Kakashi offered to report to Tsunade without her. So she just headed home, to have a shower, relax, and watch some TV.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Kakashi and Naruto ran towards the Hokage's office, without Sakura. Kakashi offered to report to Tsunade without her as she needed some rest. Well, that was his excuse; he really needed to talk to Tsunade about Hinata. Well, Naruto would do that, since Kakashi hadn't actually talked to the girl during their journey. But they needed to talk to Tsunade about her, nevertheless.

"Tsunade-Sama," Kakashi bowed respectfully, looking towards Naruto who wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.

Tsunade was looking at Naruto oddly, he hadn't said one word since he entered her office, and he was absurdly quiet. "Naruto?" She asked, confusion saturating her tone.

He looked up, as if finally realising where he was, "Oh, hey Baa-chan." He said with a small smile.

Tsunade gave a look to Kakashi, asking the silent question. Kakashi sighed, "He's been like this for a while. I'll let him explain it."

Naruto let out a breath, "Okay. I'm fine. I just need to think."

"Hinata was in Suna." Kakashi explained, urging Naruto with his elbow to continue.

"Yeah, she was there, but only me, Kakashi… and probably the Sabato siblings (Gaara, Temari and Kankouro) knew it was her. She came to get Gaara back from the Akatsuki, and was shocked when she saw us there. We all left after Roki found Gaara's scent and followed it…" Naruto explained.

Kakashi spoke then, "After that I sensed a small usage of chakra, and looked back to see two shadow clones behind me where Hinata and Naruto where supposed to be." He said accusingly.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Ah, you noticed that eh? Well, me and Hinata went after them by ourselves while you guys took a detour."

"You did WHAT?" Tsunade growled, "They are after you too, baka! And her! What do you think you were doing going after them alone?" She yelled angrily.

Naruto seemed unaffected by her killing intent being aimed at himself, "We were fine. Hinata wouldn't be able to use all her power without a chance of being recognised, so we attacked them. We were doing well, when Hinata informed me that the rest of the group was coming, so we jumped into the trees, waiting to come out when no one noticed."

"Then we separated," Kakashi continued, "Naruto and Hinata stayed to take on Sasori, and Temari, Sakura and I went to go after Deidara."

"Well," Tsunade raised her eyes expectantly, "Did you get them?"

"Deidara escaped before we could even battle, but Naruto and Hinata killed Sasori." Kakashi informed.

"Thank you for your report. You may leave now." Tsunade said with a smile, waiting for them to leave her office.

"No, there's one more thing you should know." Kakashi said quickly, "Naruto, you really need to tell her of your decision."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow towards Naruto, "Decision? What decision?"

Naruto sighed, "Well, before we left, I talked to Hinata privately. And I tried to talk her into coming home, but she wouldn't. Then I offered to go with her, which she also said no. She's given me two weeks until I see her, to come up with a decision on whether to go with her, or stay here." He summarised quickly.

"Why would you want to go with her?" Tsunade asked confusedly.

Naruto blushed a little, "Uh, because I maybe, sort of, a little bit, could've fallen in love with her?"

Tsunade's eyes widened at that, and a wide grin spread across her face, "Well, what do you know? I can't believe you like her. She's been in love with you for years, and you were so dense. Someone would have to spell it out for you to get you to understand." She started, but Kakashi interrupted.

"That still wouldn't work – he probably couldn't spell." He chuckled.

Naruto just sighed, "Fine. If you're going to sit here offending me, I think I'll leave." He stood up, about to walk out the door when he heard Tsunade's voice.

"Just tell me when you come to a decision. I need to know. Okay?" She said gently, and after a nod from Naruto, he disappeared out the door.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Naruto sighed, breathing heavily and lying on his back, looking up at the sky. He had been training all day to get his mind off of his thoughts; he knew that his mind had been so filled up with thoughts about Hinata. Naruto had decided that if it was going to keep him up at night, he was going to make sure he's too busy to worry about it all day. He sighed, sitting up and grabbing his head, here he was thinking about her again. But he couldn't help himself.

He jumped up, and started walking home, annoyed with himself and his dumb brain that wouldn't stop thinking.

He had three days until he saw her again. Three days. And he didn't have a decision. Naruto was starting to really freak out, he was trying to think of every possible solution, but he was getting no-where. He stayed up late, often dozed off in the middle of conversations with people. He'd never though this much in his life!

I don't want to leave Konoha, and Hinata doesn't want me to be a missing nin, but Hinata isn't coming back to Konoha and I want to be with her. He remembered the fortune cookie, _Some hard decisions you will have to make, but the true answer will be right in front of your eyes. Combine each of the paths you have decided to choose between and your answer will come._

_Combine each of the paths…_

_Combine…_

Naruto's eyes widened, coming to a sudden revelation. "I know what my decision is!" He yelled out in realisation and charged straight towards the Hokage's office for her assistance in his revelation.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Tsunade sighed after listening to Naruto's decision. She smiled slightly, she would've let him leave the village if he chose to. "Okay, get your team, it's time to leave for your trip. I also need to write up an extra mission for you, which starts as soon as you either rescue Sasuke, or he escapes. Who do you choose to be on your team for this mission?"

Naruto looked up to Tsunade, "The rest of Team 7. Then we will be together, even if it's only for a little while."

Tsunade smiled sadly, "Okay, I'll give them the mission details and you need to prepare for your journey."

Naruto looked up to her one more time before he left, "Can you not tell them of my decision until they get back?"

"Yes, now get packing."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Okay, come on. Let's get Sasuke back." Kakashi said, voice full of authority, as Team 7 stood out the front of the village, just outside the village gates, early the next morning.

No-one questioned Naruto's rather large pack of luggage, as if he was staying for a year rather than a couple of days. But the team just guessed the pack he had was stacked full of ramen, and took no note of it. Because, truthfully, he had done it before.

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura called at once, all darting off in the direction that Sasuke was said to be in two days.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_SORRY! NARUTO AND HINATA STILL AREN'T TOGETHER! I PROMISE THEY'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… :) TAZ XX.._


	7. Seven

**CHAPTER 7**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto had been travelling for two days now, and were coming close to their location. All three of them were silent, mostly wondering what the outcome of this would be, if they could finally get Sasuke back. But Naruto couldn't seem to get his mind off of a white eyed kunoichi. Not that it was surprising; he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her for a whole week now.

A sparkle appeared in Naruto's eyes when he sensed two chakra signatures ahead of him. He immediately knew who the signatures belonged to. One signature was obviously demonic, and he smiled at the thought of Misaki standing dutifully next to her mistress.

Naruto smiled widely as he whispered, "She's here," loud enough for Sakura and Kakashi to stare at him confusedly before he took off sprinting towards Hinata's chakra signature.

Hinata didn't know what hit her. One moment she was standing in the middle of a break in the woods, the next something barged into her and she flew onto the ground, landing on top of the thing that barged into her. Looking up, she saw cerulean eyes for half a second before lips pressed against hers.

Hinata smiled into the kiss, she knew who those eyes belonged to. She could also tell it was Naruto by the way he kissed, his lips were firm and warm and yet they had this gentleness about him when he kissed her.

After breaking the kiss, Hinata smiled up at him, "Hello to you too. I missed you." She smiled, but suddenly felt another two presences in the training field. Turning around, Naruto and Hinata were met with Sakura and Kakashi whose mouths were gaping and eyes bulging. Naruto laughed at their expressions and Hinata just blushed.

The two snapped out of their shocked state as Naruto and Hinata quickly got up. Kakashi smiled, but Sakura wasn't so positive. She immediately got a suspicious look on her face and turned to Hinata, "Who the hell are you?"

Hinata blinked a few times at Sakura's furiousness, until she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. Looking up and smiling at Naruto she turned back to Sakura, "Hinata. But you might've remembered me as Tamika."

Sakura gasped after that, "You? You're a damn traitor! Who the hell do you think you are coming here? This has nothing to do with you! And Naruto! What do you think you are doing with her?"

Hinata stood still in a bit of shock at Sakura's outburst, but gave her a firm look and spoke, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be able to find Sasuke right now. I'm the one who told him to come here because that's where his brother was going to show up. I may be a missing nin, but I'm still loyal to Konoha and I'm not a traitor." She said calmly, in her gentle quiet voice.

Sakura snorted, "I don't believe you! The whole reason you left Konoha was because you're a traitor! It's not like we cared anyway! You're not strong! You've always been weak, and no-one wants you back anyway!"

Hinata was hurt by that, until she heard a growl coming from deep in Naruto's chest in defiance. Looking down, Roki was also glaring at Sakura, teeth bared. "You know what Sakura?" Hinata looked up at her, determination glinting in her eyes, "You can call me weak as much as you want! I don't care! I've been told that for my whole life, that I was weak, useless. But now I know that I'm strong. And that's all that matters! And you want to know why I left Konoha? I left because my family was planning to kill me! You see I have been burdened my whole life, with something I didn't even know I had until I was thirteen! And then they were going to relieve me of my burden, which would've killed me, and given it to my sister! I'm not going to let Hanabi live through what I have! So don't make accusations when you don't know what's going on!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and was about to speak when Kakashi interrupted her. "He's coming."

Hinata nodded to herself and removed herself from Naruto's arms, "Hide and conceal your chakra. I don't want him to see you yet. If he sees you he'll know it's a trap and leave. So stay hidden." She ordered.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Roki complied, hiding deep into the trees where they could see, but weren't close enough to be noticed.

That was when Sasuke showed up, running over to Hinata and grabbing her by the collar, "Where's Itachi?" He ordered.

Misaki immediately started growling at him for threatening her mistress but Hinata spoke up, "Misaki, don't fight." She said then, as Misaki took a step back, turned to Sasuke, "I'm not going to fight you. There's no need for violence, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared, but let her go and asked, "What are you doing here? I don't want to see you again. You better not be following me!"

Hinata sighed, "I'm not one of your fangirls. So why would I possibly be following you? I really don't care what you do."

"Then why are you helping me find Itachi?"

"Because the Akatsuki are kind of after me. And it would be a lot easier if he was out of the picture." Hinata explained, a story she had already thoroughly thought through.

"Why would Akatsuki want you? You're not a jinchuuriki… wait… are you?" Sasuke guessed.

"Those reasons are none of your business." Hinata secretly hoped Sakura hadn't heard that part.

"Hn… I never would've guessed. You are a jinchuuriki. I guess you would be a worthy opponent for one day."

"Who said I'd want to fight you? I try to avoid violence if possible." Hinata sighed, taking a few steps away from Sasuke's cold stare.

"Coming from the girl who ran away from Konoha. You're a missing nin now. Lots of people will want to kill you." Sasuke said bluntly.

Hinata sighed, "And I'll deal with that as it comes, even though I left my home, doesn't mean I'm not still loyal."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What have you planned?" He knew something wasn't right as soon as the word loyal came out of her mouth. He took a couple threatening steps forward, narrowing his eyes, "Itachi isn't coming, is he?"

"Well, about that~…" Hinata kept backing away from him.

That's when team seven decided to show up. The four took their stances, Naruto standing directly in front of Hinata, somewhat protectively, and face-to-face with Sasuke. "Nice to see you again, Teme."

"Dobe? You brought the dobe here? Are you an idiot?" He yelled at Hinata.

"Naw, you had to insult me? Couldn't we just talk this out casually?" Hinata sighed.

Sasuke glared, "I'm not going back to Konoha!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Okay, I might give your decision a thought if you give me a decent explanation why."

Sasuke looked at everyone in the group and sighed, "You know why I can't come back. I need to be stronger. I need to defeat my brother. Only after I defeat him, I will return." Sasuke explained angrily.

Hinata took a few steps forward, so she was standing next to Naruto now, "Look, Sasuke," She started, in her gentle, calming voice, "You should come back with us to Konoha, you can get stronger there. And if you stay with us, Itachi will come."

Sakura turned on Hinata, "Sasuke's not going anywhere near you! You're just a demon! No one wants to be with you! Thank god Akatsuki is after all you demons! We don't want you so it'd be better off when you die!" She yelled.

Everyone was speechless, and Hinata had tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. Everyone just stared openly at Sakura, sometimes giving a glance to the horror-struck Hinata.

"That's a lie!" Naruto finally yelled defiantly, "I want to be with her! So why don't you just shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" He growled.

She looked at Naruto, shocked for a moment, "You want to be with her? She's a damn Jinchuuriki!"

"Well so am –" Naruto was cut off by a small soft hand covering his mouth. He looked over to the owner of the hand and she was shaking her head.

"Don't," Hinata whispered in her soft voice, but he could hear her and nodded slightly, before she dropped her hand from his mouth and turned back to Sakura.

"Sakura. Don't talk about stuff you know nothing about! Hinata isn't evil dammit! She's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet -"

"She's probably faking it! Don't you get it Naruto? She's using you! Can't you see it?" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke was watching this whole thing confused. Had they forgotten about him? He thought so until he heard Hinata's gentle voice say, "Sasuke-san," Making him look up to her.

"I'm willing to give you a chance. You can travel with me and Misaki. We aren't going back to Konoha, and we're getting stronger by the people we pass. Soon enough, Itachi will come after me. You will have your fight then. And then you can do what you want. Okay?" Hinata asked softly.

Kakashi quickly put a hand over Sakura's mouth before she could interrupt, watching Sasuke intently. Sasuke was fidgeting slightly, but looked up to her nevertheless, "Okay. There's nothing else Orochimaru can teach me anyway, I'll give this a chance."

Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile, "I need to talk to Hinata-chan for a moment." He turned to her, "I've made a decision. But we need to talk about it privately." And with a nod from Hinata, the duo retreated deeper into the forest.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"So you have made your decision?" Hinata asked gently, looking up to Naruto, eyes sparkling.

He smiled lovingly at her, giving her a cute kiss on the forehead, "Yes."

"Well…?" Hinata snuggled her way into his chest, chin against his torso, looking upwards at Naruto. Happy to finally be able to show him affection after so long.

Naruto ruffled her hair gently, "I'm coming with you."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, letting the information sink in, "Really? Why?" She asked.

He grinned that smile she loved, "Because I love you, silly. I've already talked to Baa-chan about this, and I get a year-long mission to train, in which I'll be with you. Then after the year is done, I'm going to come back to Konoha. And I'm kind of hoping you'll come back with me. We can take on the Hyuuga clan together." He looked over to Hinata hopefully.

Hinata was uncertain, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

He looked over to her confidently, "Well, I got a year to convince you!" He pecked her on the nose.

She smiled at that, "And you won't become a missing nin?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, I'm still a ninja of Konoha, just on a training mission which is to keep watch over a certain missing nin." He looked over to her meaningfully.

Hinata let out a small squeak of happiness and wrapped her arms around him, murmuring her thanks into his chest.

"Come on Naruto, it's time to head back to Konoha." Kakashi suddenly appeared with the glaring Sakura by his side.

"I'm not going with you." Naruto looked up to the group defiantly.

"Huh! Why not!" Sakura yelled.

"Talk to the Hokage. She'll explain everything. I've got a solo mission, and it starts now." Naruto looking down to the girl in his arms with a smile.

"What is this mission, exactly?" Kakashi asked Naruto, curiously glancing between Naruto and Hinata, thinking that she had something to do with it.

"It's confidential." Naruto said, which Kakashi roughly translated to 'I'd-tell-you-but-Sakura-would-blow-up-in-my-face-and-I-don't-feel-like-arguing-with-her' in so many words.

"Okay. Let's go Sakura. We can talk to Tsunade about Naruto's mission later. Okay?" Kakashi sighed as the duo left.

"So you're travelling with us?" Sasuke asked, standing next to the couple.

Naruto grinned widely, "Yep!"

"Well, where are we heading first? Anywhere in particular?" Sasuke turned to Hinata.

Hinata thought for a minute, "Well, I hadn't decided anything. So you guys can choose where we go next. As long as we're not going to Kumo, because they are after my eyes. OH, and preferably not near Oto either, since Orochimaru is probably still after you, Sasuke." She said thoughtfully.

"I know! I know!" Naruto yelled in realisation, "Let's go to Spring Country! I wanna see Princess Yukie again!"

Hinata gave Naruto a questioning look, "You know the princess of Spring Country?" She asked.

"Yeah! We saved her life ages ago!"

Sasuke nodded, "Well, it's fine with me. Which way to Spring Country?"

Hinata pulled a map out of her back pocket, "Well, we go north-east from here, and we should get there in four days if we walk."

The trio didn't run, they were in no rush. This wasn't a mission or anything, they were just wandering. Misaki and Roki were walking out the front of the group, navigating, and Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were just behind them. Hinata was in between the men, holding Naruto's hand firmly as they continued to walk.

"Sasuke," Hinata asked innocently, "What's it been like with Orochimaru training you?"

"Well, everyday I'd meet up with him at his training grounds, he'd show me a jutsu which I'd have to copy with my sharingan, then practice that jutsu for the duration of the day." He explained casually.

Hinata then turned to Naruto, "What about you? What's it like training with Jariyia?"

Naruto snored slightly, smiling at his girl, "Well, he was an A-class pervert. He'd start by showing me a jutsu, giving me a brief description on how to do it and leave me to figure the rest out while he'd go peeping at girls in the hot spring." He sighed, "It was really frustrating, but I learnt a lot in the end." He smiled over to Hinata, squeezing her hand slightly, "What about you? What have you been doing in three years?"

She sighed loudly, "Travelling. I'd travel around countries and towns, learning some jutsu from the people who were nice enough to teach it to me, but that was very few. So I'd train by myself, creating my own new jutsu out in the forest. It was awful lonely, but it got better when I got Misaki." She explained.

Soon enough it was getting dark, and everyone decided to stay in a clearing for the night. Naruto set up the tents, while Sasuke collected the wood, and Hinata set out to catch some fish to cook.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as they were sitting around the fire eating the fish Hinata had cooked, "What's going on with Sakura? She was so…" Hinata drifted off, trying to think of a word to describe her when Naruto came up with one for her.

"Bitchy?" He tried with a smile.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed, looking over to him, question in his eyes.

Naruto sighed loudly, putting an arm around her, "I don't know. I really think she's lost it. I'm not sure, she's been like that ever since I got back from my training."

"She might be jealous." Sasuke tried, making everyone turn to him, "Well, you know how you always fawned over her, Naruto? Now that you've finally come to your senses and got over her, she's angry."

Naruto thought about that, "Hmm… But she doesn't like me anyway, why would she feel bad if I finally got over her?"

"She likes attention." Hinata stated, snuggling up a bit more to Naruto's chest, "She probably misses the attention that you used to give her and is now angry."

"Makes sense." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Hinata as she snuggled into his lap, head resting in the nape of his neck. He smiled when he felt her kiss it softly before she drifted to sleep.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****


	8. Eight

**CHAPTER 8**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"This is it. Spring Country." Sasuke said as they walked through two huge white gates.

Slowly walking around the nearest town, which Princess Yukie lived, Naruto was first to see the large palace appear in the horizon. "There!" He yelled, pointing with his free hand which wasn't holding Hinata's.

"Come on," She said with a smile, "Let's go."

After walking through the front door of Yukie's office, Sasuke and Naruto were engulfed in a backbreaking hug that Hinata happily evaded.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Who's this new girl? Where's Sakura? You guys have grown into handsome young men! Are you the ninja I asked for?" She said with a smile, finally letting go of them and stepping back.

She was still rather pretty, in her late twenties, with long black hair and bright eyes. She was wearing a sleek blue dress, since it was summer here, well spring, but the heat was still there. She smiled gently at them as she waited for a reply.

"Hi Yukie, this is Hinata-chan. And we're just here because we're travelling around for a while." Naruto explained with a smile.

"Why did you ask for ninja?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Yukie's expression fell, "So you aren't the ninja I asked for?"

Hinata smiled gently at Yukie, "That doesn't mean we won't help."

Yukie's eyes brightened when she took in the small girl, who was about up to Naruto's upper chest in size. "You're so cute!" Yukie squealed and engulfed Hinata in a hug which she couldn't quite evade.

Sasuke and Naruto laughed at Hinata's shocked expression as Yukie let go and Hinata stepped back gracefully in between the guys again, giving both Naruto and Sasuke a small elbow in the stomach for laughing.

"So you can help?" Yukie said after the guys composed themselves.

"Yes." Sasuke answered for the group.

"Thank you!" She said gratefully, pulling out three pictures from her desk, "Well, there has been a rapist in the city, and I've asked for help because he's out of our league. He's raped these three young women in the past week, and with what we know about him, he's ninja." She continued, "We also noticed that he goes after teenage girls, and always leaves the girl in the same alleyway when he's done with them." She spat out the last of the sentence, obvious disgust in her voice.

"We'll get him." Naruto said confidently, before turning to Sasuke and Hinata, who were deep in thought, "What are we going to do?"

Sasuke looked him in the eye, "I've got an idea, but you're not going to like it. Especially you, Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him, hoping he hadn't come to the same conclusion she had, "What is it?"

Sasuke looked her in the eye, "We're going to have to make you his next victim."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto growled at Sasuke, "We're not going to put her out there like that! I'll do it instead! I'll do my sexy jutsu and transform into a girl or something!" He begged.

"He's a ninja, Naruto, he'd be able to tell if you're using a transformation by the slight chakra you constantly give out." Sasuke disagreed.

"Hinata isn't doing it!" He held her protectively around the waist, refusing to let her go.

Hinata sighed from in Naruto's arms, "It's the only way, isn't it?" She looked up to Sasuke,

"No! It's not the only way!" Naruto yelled in defiance as Sasuke nodded.

"What do I have to do?" Hinata asked gently.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"So, practically, we are going to dress you like a slut." Sasuke said bluntly.

"I don't like this idea." Naruto protested again.

"Neither do I." Hinata looked at him, "But I'll do it, okay? You won't be far away and if something happens you can have dibs on bashing the guy up." Hinata looked over to him gently kissing him on the cheek.

He sighed, "Okay. Let's get this over and done with."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sasuke, Naruto, Yukie and Hinata walked through the shops, looking for clothes that would make Hinata stand out in a crowd. And of course there was Naruto who was announcing his displeasure with the plan every five minutes. Sure, he'd agreed to the plan, but that doesn't mean he'd have to like it.

Yukie smiled at Naruto's protectiveness over Hinata, as she walked through the isles, and grabbed a pain of denim mini shorts. "This'll do nicely." She smiled, passing the shorts to Hinata before grabbing a tight blue shirt that would show off Hinata's stomach, "This is it." She said with a smile, passing the clothes to the protesting Hinata and shoving her into the change room.

Hinata sighed as she changed into the very revealing clothes Yukie had given to her. The blue singlet reached her stomach, leaving a gap and showing her well-toned stomach. Her cleavage was also showing a bit, and she knew she was going to feel uncomfortable, but she had to do it. Sighing, she put on the denim mini-shorts on, which didn't reach far beyond her thighs. She pulled at the shorts a bit, but after failing in trying to feel comfortable, she opened the change room doors and stepped out. This better be worth it. She thought to herself with a sigh.

Naruto was drooling at the sight before him, while Sasuke carefully kept his face unemotional and Yukie smiled at how the girl turned out. "Perfect." It looked better than she had suspected, Yukie had no idea that Hinata had such a great body before this.

Naruto quickly snapped out of his drooling, "I'm not letting her leave like that! There'll be ten guys on her in a second!" Naruto protested loudly.

"Hmm…" Yukie thought for a moment, "That's it!" She quickly disappeared around a corner and reappeared seconds later carrying a pair of silver high heels. "Wear these." She placed them onto the ground, letting the blushing Hinata slip her feet into them.

"Man, you're so goddamn beautiful it's not even funny." Naruto complimented as he walked next to her.

She gave him a small smile, before turning to Sasuke who was starting to speak, "Okay, now you're ready. Keep this in your ear, and yell if you need anything, we'll be following you silently," He explained, handing her a small earpiece that she placed into her ear, followed by Sasuke and Naruto putting their own in their ears, "Misaki and Roki will be staying with Yukie as they would attract too much unwanted attention. Oh, and one more thing. Don't ignore or avoid anyone unless you're positive that they aren't the rapist, okay? Don't worry, we'll be watching you and I'm sure Naruto wouldn't think twice before attacking them if they get too close." He gave her a pat on the back. "Let's do this."

Hinata nodded to herself, preparing for what she had to do. After Naruto gently kissed her on the lips, he and Sasuke disappeared out of the shop, preparing to act as normal civilians that were unknowingly going in the same direction as Hinata for the night.

Hinata took in a deep breath waiting for the: "Okay, go." Buzz from in her ear before walking out of the shop casually.

As soon as she stepped out of the shop she felt stares on her, and they weren't staring at her face, that she was certain. She sighed uncomfortably and continued to walk down the street, waiting for people to come up to her. Always checking around, but making it look unsuspicious. She smiled when she caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke watching her through the reflection of a shop window, talking amongst themselves about nothing particular.

Hinata froze when she felt someone slap her ass, fighting the urge to turn around and hit the person who did so.

"Hey, baby," The man walked around her, until he was face to face with her.

Hinata just 'hmmphed' quietly, "That is no way to speak to a lady." She said glaring at the man in front of her.

He smirked at her choice of words, "Then how about we don't speak?" He leaned closer, pushing her chin up with his thumb.

"How about no?" She pushed his hand away, and started to walk off before he grabbed onto her wrist.

"I don't take no for an answer." He said pulling her back towards him.

Hinata had had enough of this guy, she'd already checked his chakra coils when she was walking away, the coils hadn't been opened. He was no ninja, so when he tried to pull her back to him, she swung around and punched him in the face, sending him crashing onto the ground.

Naruto sighed with relief when he saw Hinata punch that guy. He was about to do that himself but Sasuke was holding him back. He really was going to attack him from the moment he touched her ass, but from that moment, Sasuke grabbed onto him, holding him away from the group, knowing what he was going to do.

Naruto sighed when Sasuke took him into a café, trying to make it look like they were headed in this direction the whole time. They could hear everything that was said to Hinata and what she'd say back from the earpiece that Sasuke had given her, and she could hear them.

"Any sign of the rapist?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"No. They all have had absolutely no ninja training so far, I think I'm going to head over to that alleyway where they victims showed up. Follow casually." They heard Hinata's voice from the earpiece.

"I still don't like this idea…" Naruto complained, before changing his tone to gentle, "Please be careful."

"I will."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Ten minutes later and they still hadn't found the rapist. Hinata was getting annoyed. She hated all these jerks who came up to her, of course, there were a few nice guys who were perfectly polite and asked if she wanted a drink, so she quickly checked their chakra coils and declined, also politely.

But there was this one guy, he was standing across the road, watching her every move, and she was starting to get suspicious. Sure there were many guys who just stood back and stared, but there was something different about this one. She had to get closer to him, and the only thing she saw net to him was a bar, so she sighed, and headed in the direction of the bar, deciding that once she got inside she would check his chakra coils where he couldn't see her.

After entering the bar, she quickly turned er byakugan on, only to see that he wasn't there. Now she was starting to worry. She stayed in the crowded areas, sitting on the edge of the bar, keeping her eyes open, looking out for him to show up. After no sign of him, she started to head out of the bar, towards the restroom.

That's when she felt something stab into her arm, eyes widening, she tried to use her other arm to pull the needle out, only to realise that she couldn't move her limbs. "Guys? Shit! I can't move! Get over here fast!" She pleaded, wishing she could turn around and face the enemy.

"We're coming. Be careful." Was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Hinata slowly pried her eyes open, feeling an aching sensation in her wrists and ankles.

"Hinata-chan? Where are you? Please! Speak to me!" Naruto's voice was heard through her earpiece.

"Naruto-kun?" She whispered weakly.

"Hinata! Where are you?" That was Sasuke's voice.

Hinata tried to sit up, but only failed, falling back down onto the…. Bed? "Oh, shit!" She said quietly, "Guys? Help!"

"What is it?"

"I'm tied up… on a bed! That guy knocked me out and…. Guys you gotta get here quickly!" She said louder than she wanted to.

"So, I see you've woken up." The door opened, Hinata tried activating her byakugan but he had obviously blocked her chakra, so she had to strain her neck so she could see. This guy had jet black hair, untamed and spiking up everywhere, he was tall, wearing dark clothes. But the weirdest thing about him was his eyes, they were bright, and a deep yellow in colour.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Me? Well, you can call me Lust." He smirked, trudging closer.

"Would you be so kind and let me go?" Hinata tried.

He just chuckled, "Why would I possibly do that? All day I've been following you, trying to avoid you as much as possible, because I knew this was going to happen. I know you're a ninja, so I had to use a different approach to get you. And I'm not letting you go."

Hinata shivered, and it wasn't from the cold, "Why are you doing this?"

"I can't help it, let's just say it's in my blood." He smirked, "Before we get partying, do you want to see the real me?" He raised an eyebrow, before pushing his hands together and whispering "Kai."

Hinata was in shock of what she was seeing, "Are you even human?" She yelled, staring into his deep yellow eyes. He was thoroughly deformed by the looks of it, huge, muscly legs, with small arms, his short jet black hair was now long and reached half way down his back. His back was hunched over, giving him the look of an old man, but he had no wrinkles.

"There was a few, mistakes, during my creation. Me and my brothers didn't turn out like we were planned, but we still are just as strong." He limped over to Hinata. "I was supposed to leave town this morning, to meet with my brothers and my master, but you kept me here. Your beauty stopped me from leaving, and now I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

Hinata could hear growling from her earpiece, obviously coming from Naruto, who could hear everything that was said. "D-don't touch me!" Hinata choked out as he dragged his clawed hand over her bare leg. He slowly climbed onto Hinata, until his face was over hers, tears streaming down her face.

That's when the door burst open.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****


	9. Nine

**CHAPTER 9**

A/N… okay, I'm not quite sure why everyone keeps asking me or talking about a…. Full Metal Alchemist crossover, because I'm not quite sure what that is… since I got the idea from Supernatural ;) but I've been told what it's about after I questioned _ArinaSugarBaby _and those who have watched it, should know where I'm going with this fic… haha :)

You know what? I suggest all you people who have watched Full Metal Alchemest, to not worry, because this is nothing like it, because I haven't watched it and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be anything like what I have planned. The whole reason I came up with this is because I needed to come up with an enemy, and I was watching supernatural, so the idea came to me… if you really want evidence, watch season 3 episode 1… then you'll know where I got the idea off of… okay, this is _not _a crossover… okay? Just sit back, realax and enjoy my fic please?

Oh, yeah… guess what? We'll end this on an awesome note… I'm in the top ten best netball players in our whole grade! I'm so damn proud of that… :P, but I don't know what number I am, because I wasn't there, but one of my best mates came and told me about it.. man, I'm so happy… and my team is in the GRAND FINAL! :P

Oh, P.P.S I've got a new story online… it's called _Just My Luck _and if you hadn't alreade, please check it out. :)

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_LAST TIME…_

_Hinata could hear growling from her earpiece, obviously coming from Naruto, who could hear everything that was said. "D-don't touch me!" Hinata choked out as he dragged his clawed hand over her bare leg. He slowly climbed onto Hinata, until his face was over hers, tears streaming down her face._

_That's when the door burst open._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Suddenly the door burst open, two large relatives of the dog charging straight for Lust.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sasuke yelled in shock.

Hinata just winced, "I don't care, JUST GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Naruto was already there, giving the creature a solid kick to the side, making him hit the wall in the side of the room. Sasuke went after the beast while Naruto turned back around to release Hinata of her bounds.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, once he sliced through her bounds with a kunai. She immediately moved, flinging her arms around Naruto's neck, shaking.

He gave her a soft look, and rubbed her back gently, before moving her so he could look into her eyes. "Let's take out this bastard, okay?"

Hinata's eyes hardened as she nodded, and the duo ran over to where Sasuke and Lust were battling.

"You interrupted me! You will die!" Lust yelled as Naruto and Sasuke charged, a Chidori sparking in Sasuke's hand while Naruto had his arm held back, hand clenched shut in a fist.

Sasuke pushed his Chidori towards Lust's chest, but was stopped when a hand grabbed onto the side of his arm, flinging him back into the wall beside him. Naruto didn't have much luck either, as soon as he got close, he was thrown away with ease. Hinata had also joined the fight, running in with her palms flat out, only to have her leg grabbed by Lust, and thrown into the ground, the snap of her leg audible, echoing throughout the room, followed by a breathless scream of agony. That scream set Naruto off, he sent Roki to take care of Hinata as he charged, his features changing slightly, making him look more animalistic. But it did him no good, he managed one solid punch, which , thankfully, at least drew some blood, but he was tossed aside once again.

Lust knew that this guy had some intense power locked inside him, and he had to get out quick, just in case he used that power. Sure, the kid was easy to beat now, but after snapping his girlfriend's leg, it wouldn't last long before Naruto stared using that power. "Well, I am out of here. Next time, you won't get away so easily, me and my six brothers will kill you all if you get in our way. We have big plans for the future and you weaklings better not get involved or you will be exterminated. And you can't take on all of us." He glared, then suddenly disappeared into thin air, startling everyone with his pure speed.

"Something big is in our future." Sasuke stated, turning to Naruto and Hinata, who was now situated on Misaki, with Roki walking next to them to make sure she doesn't fall off.

Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement, "Well, there's seven guys. Do you think they're all that strong?"

"I don't doubt it." Hinata sighed, "And don't forget his master. Obviously there was someone who created him. And his brothers. If this guy can create seven guys that strong, we will have a lot of training to do. We obviously need to stop them. But, they probably won't be doing anything soon, we just need to keep out eyes open for that sort of stuff."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "We can't underestimate these guys, or the results will be fatal. But we shouldn't worry about it right now. First, we need to get Hinata to the hospital." He said, taking charge and the group headed towards the hospital.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Naruto and Sasuke were stuck sitting in a room they all knew too well. But this time they weren't the ones that were in the hospital bed, they were sitting on chairs watching the young Hyuuga twitch in her sleep.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's expression as he watched the girl tenderly, almost excitingly, waiting for her to wake up. But both smiles on the guys faces dropped when Hinata started twitching more and mumbling words that none of them could make out. She was obviously having a nightmare, sweat dripping from her face. Naruto and Sasuke made eye contact before one going on each side of the girl and holding her gently, trying to get through to her.

"Shh… Hinata, it's okay. You're having a nightmare." Naruto tried but got nothing out of the girl.

Sasuke wasn't having any luck either, he was holding her still to stop the trembling and even thought about slapping her a few times, but decided not to because Naruto would've had a go at him. "Hinata, come on, wake up. It's okay, everything's okay." Sasuke sighed when nothing worked looking up to Naruto, tho was looking straight at him.

"What do we do? She's freaking out!" Naruto said desperately.

"I don't know, but we need her to wake up." Sasuke gently sat the girl into a sitting position, patting her on the back trying to get her to wake up.

Naruto couldn't stand seeing her like that, so, on instinct, he leant over her, who was still being held up by Sasuke, and kissed her on the lips.

Hinata immediately froze in her tracks, and her sudden tenseness made Sasuke and Naruto stand absolutely still as well, Naruto's lips still on hers. Both men jumped backwards as Hinata's eyes flew open, and she started panting slightly.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare," Naruto looked directly into her eyes, a tender and caring expression on his face.

Her eyes immediately teared up, "I was too weak. I'm _still_ too weak."

"You're not weak Hina-chan. You're strong, you've killed two Akatsuki members by yourself… who were they by the way?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Hidan and Kakuzu. They came after me when I was heading to rain country a while back. They never survived." Hinata explained.

Naruto smiled at her, happy with the topic change. "See? You are strong. You'r-"

"I'M SO SORRY HINATA-CHAN!" A female voice yelled as the door broke down, leaving a panting Yukie standing in the doorway, "It's all my fault, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have–"

"It's okay, Yukie-hime, I'm fine. It worked out in the end, now the man is out of your country." Hinata said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but, but… I'm sorry!" Yukie grasped Hinata in a deep bone-crushing hug.

"Don't worry about it, all of us are alive, the freak is out of your beautiful country, so, if you think about it, that was a success right?" Hinata reassured as Yukie placed Hinata back down gently on the bed.

"No, I have to do something to make it up to you guys… I shouldn't have caused this mess… hmm… I know! Come with me." Yukie yelled, as if a light bulb turned on above her head.

"Umm…. Yukie-Hime…" Hinata started, staring down at her injured leg.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure Naruto won't mind carrying you. Especially since you're wearing _those _clothes," Yukie winked, making Hinata and Naruto turn a deep shade of red.

"Oh, we all know you like it." Yukie smiled, leading the way out of the room, leaving everyone else to catch up.

Naruto quickly picked Hinata up bridal style and ran after the other two, a blush still apparent on both of the teenagers' faces as they avoided looking at each other.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"We're here!" Yukie exclaimed as the trio walked into an old dojo with no sign on the outside, indicating what it was.

"What is this place?" Naruto was the first to ask, looking around the rather clean, yet old and rugged wooden room. There were wooden beams coming out of the roof, but only around the edge of the room. The walls were cracked white, and the floor was covered in wooden planks. There was one door in the far end of the room, made of the same wood as the beams and floor. Overall, the place was ancient.

"Moji-san! It's me, Yukie and you have guests!" Yukie didn't answer Naruto's question, her words echoing throughout the room.

Suddenly, an old man appeared in the center of the room, staring out at the four people (and two animals) in front of him. "What is it you wish, Yukie-hime?" The old man asked, leaning on his walking stick.

"I wish for you to teach these three. I owe them dearly, and I would wish for you to help them." Yukie bowed, her eyes never leaving the bald man.

"Are they ninja?" Moji asked, gaining a nod from Yukie, "Then yes, I shall train them. _If _they can beat me."

Hinata looked up, her eyes wide, "I can't fight right now, my leg is in a cast."

"Then I will not train you." He said simply.

"Hey! That's not fair! She's injured, and she got injured saving your goddamn country!" Naruto yelled angrily, glaring at the old man with Roki and Misaki growling by his side. Even Sasuke had a look of disbelief on his face.

"If she does not fight me, I will not train her. Only if she beats me will I train her." He said with finality.

Naruto continued to glare, "What if I beat you up enough for the both of us?" He growled.

"Insolence will get you no-where in life." He said, ignoring the killing intent being directed at him.

Hinata sighed gently, "Naruto-kun? Can you put me down for a moment?" she asked, looking upwards at Naruto.

Naruto hesitated, but gently put her down anyway, "You aren't fighting," He stated, just telling her that he won't take another option and will interfere if she attempts to fight him as he kissed her on the forehead.

Hinata smiled at his gentle look at her, that he cared and wasn't going to let her fight when she was injured, and she turned to Moji and bowed deeply with one hand against Misaki for balance, "Moji-san, I am Hinata and I would like for you to train me and my two teammates. I can't fight you while injured, but I promise you that training me will be worth it in the end. I will learn whatever it is that you are willing to teach, without complaint. Please, give me a chance." Hinata looked deeply into Moji's eyes, searching for a positive reaction.

He stood completely still, staring at Hinata for a moment, gauging her skill and determination. He gently nodded to himself, then looked towards the two men, "What are your names?" He asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." That was the first time Sasuke had spoken since they had arrived they noticed as he bowed, showing respect to the elder.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said stoically, and only after an elbow from Sasuke he also bowed to the man.

"Fine. I will train you."

"Excuse me, but what are you going to teach us?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Moji just smiled, "Follow me." He said simply, leading the group through the door at the end of the room.

Everyone except Yukie and Moji's mouths opened in shock as they walked into the small room at the end of the dojo. The walls were made out of some heavy-duty metal and the room was full of weaponry.

"This is awesome! Are you teaching us some of these?" Naruto was ecstatic.

Moji glared at Naruto for a moment, "I will teach you one of these that suits your fighting style." His eyes fixed on the weapons as he spoke, "I will start with, Sasuke." He gave the boy a glance before turning back to the weapons.

Sasuke gave Moji a confused look, "How can you pick our weapons when you don't know how we fight?"

"I didn't get in an argument with you for no particular reason, that was my way of finding out how you think. You, Sasuke, are a fast fighter. You work with your speed, and you are a close-combat fighter, actually, you all are close-combat fighters. You are an Uchiha, so you have the sharingan, and this should be your weapon." He stated, pulling out a long sword with a dark-blue sheath, lined with silver and handing it to him.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were amazed at how much he knew about them by a simple argument. Sasuke took the sword that was given to him and waited to see what the others would be given.

"Hinata," Moji browsed the weaponry once again, leaving Naruto bouncing up and down in anticipation, "You are obviously a Hyuuga, so you fight close combat with the jyuken style. You are thin and flexible, and you don't like to fight, you like the painless option when you fight and go for the quick and painless death." He then pulled out a pair of gloves and a waistband that held senbon in it and handed it to the girl, "These are called knuckle-sword gloves." He explained, "You can use your jyuken efficiently when wearing this and as soon as you close your knuckles into a fist, sword-blades will appear from each knuckle when you apply chakra, I will teach you how to use it further soon." He said, passing them to Hinata, who was leaning against Naruto and Misaki to keep upright as she was now on her own feet.

Hinata nodded, bowing politely as she took the gloves and senbon from Moji and he turned back to the weapon arsenal, "Uzumaki Naruto. You are a close-combat fighter, who has learned a large range of jutsu, you have excellent stamina, and a large chakra capacity. You need no help with your close combat. So the weapon I shall give you will help with long-range fighting." Moji passed Naruto a large bow and a kit of arrows that had a sling for across his back. "This can also be used as a distraction, so a teammate can get the enemy while occupied by an arrow flying at them."

Naruto smiled brightly, bowing to Moji, "Arigato."

"Now, I shall teach you."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER NINE :P**

**XX Taz :P**

_A/N… this is an explanation of Hinata's gloves… since it's a little hard to understand…. Okay? _

_Welll…. They look like ordinary gloves, but they have blades hidden in the knuckes and if Hinata applies chakra, the blades will appear…. And then she will look kinda like that guy off of the x-men… except with gloves on… y'know, wolverine? Yeah…. That's the oneee… :P_

**P.S… I have another story started too… it's called 'just my luck' and I would love it if you guys would check it out… lol, it's different than my other stories, but please check it out, and see if you like it or not… :)… oh, and it's a NaruHina of course :P xx**


	10. Ten

**CHAPTER 10**

Sorry it took so long for me to load, but I found out one of my friends has a cancer tumour in her lungs… she's my second friend I know that has cancer… I love you babe, get better soon. We're all praying for you xx

Well, on a higher note, she's not in a coma anymore, and she's talking, although her speech is slurred.

Anyway, onto the story.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Am I dead, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked, lying face-first on the ground, his left arm twitching slightly.

Hinata just smiled, and sat down cross-legged on the ground next to him, "No, Naruto-kun, you're alive."

Naruto smiled, and although was feeling sore from his training, he managed to look up at her "No, I pretty sure I'm dead. Because I'm looking right at an angel."

Hinata blushed cutely at Naruto's corny comment, "You're cute, Naruto-kun. Corny, but cute. And I'm positive you're alive right now."

"Well, I guess that's good. But Old-man Moji likes to torture me too much." Naruto complained, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Haven't you thought that he might torture you because you call him 'old-man' all the time?" Sasuke sighed, standing a couple feet from the group.

"Teme? When did you get here?" Naruto sighed, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his new black pants.

Recently, Yukie had taken the three of them out to town, determined on getting the trio new ninja clothes. None of the three actually wanted her to take them shopping, but there was nothing stopping Yukie when she put her mind to something.

Hinata was first to get new clothes, which contained a tight white shirt, black shorts with her kunai pouch sitting on her left hip and, of course, her black gloves. Her white shirt was plain on the front, but on the back was the word 'Ookami' _(Wolf) _in black. She had approximately twenty-seven senbon hiding throughout her outfit, and another fifty in her kunai pouch. She was starting to get used to using senbon, and having them hidden in various places, like under her gloves, in her hair, in her shorts and even one or two down her bra. She knew that if she lost her kunai pouch or someone was searching for her weapons, she'd still have some on her without them noticing. That is, unless the stripped her, but even then they probably wouldn't notice the senbon in her hair.

Hinata smiled as she reached her hand up to touch the fake white camellia that was behind her ear, remembering Naruto giving it to her with another corny comment, "My love for you will last until this flower wilts." He got a big kiss for that one. He was pretty good at the corny, but cute comments that he would give her from time to time, and she was certain that she would wear this flower behind her ear for a _very _long time. Plus, it suited her outfit. She also wore Naruto's necklace, the one Tsunade had given him. After seeing each other again, Hinata had tried to give it back to him, but he said she should keep it, that he wanted her to look after it for him.

Naruto was the next unfortunate victim of a wardrobe change. He wore a dark-blue muscle shirt, black shinobi pants, a dark-orange jacket and, of course, he had his Konoha hitai-ate shinning beautifully on his forehead. The jacket he now wore was plain orange, with his classic red swirl on each shoulder and the word 'Kitsune' _(Fox) _engraved on the back. Yukie had taken a lot of effort to get each of them an engraving on the back. He also had his bow and arrow slung across his back, where it was easily reachable for him to use without much effort. He also wore the silver wolf necklace that Hinata had given him in a letter so long ago with pride. Naruto quite liked his new outfit, and his teammates, well, mainly the shorts that his girlfriend was wearing, that showed her smooth strong legs that he adored so much. But he quickly removed those thoughts from his head after remembering the comment she made about all her senbon hidden in her clothes and that no-one would able to find them all. He sighed to himself with a content smile, just happy that she was kind and would never hit him with a senbon anyway… well, unless they were training.

Sasuke learnt to not complain after the upside whack to the head Naruto got for complaining about shopping, and took his punishment seemingly willingly for the sake of not to get injured. Sasuke's clothes were a lot like Naruto's, just different in colour. His muscle shirt was a light grey in colour, but his pants the same black as Naruto's. He wore a dark-blue jacket, with the Uchiha clan symbol on the shoulders instead of Naruto's red swirl. Also, written on the back of Sasuke's jacket was the word, 'Hebi' _(Snake)_ and he had his sword sheathed on his right leg, his kunai pouch on his left. Sasuke looked up at the other two, who seemed as they were thinking about something; their eye's a distant look in them as the still stayed on the training ground floor.

That's when he remembered he hadn't answered Naruto's question, "I got here just now, Moji-san says that trainings over for the day. We have our finishing test tomorrow; and we have to beat him to finally finish our training." Sasuke recalled, looking at the couple as they snapped out of their thinking state.

"Oh, yeah, we'll kick the old man's ass!" Naruto smiled widely, "Uh… Sasuke? Can you help me up?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Come on, dobe, let's get back to the hotel." Sasuke said as he slung Naruto's arm around his shoulders and Hinata led the way back to their hotel.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Okay, let's make a deal. If we beat Moji-san, I will let you take me on a date tonight." Hinata said to Naruto as they walked towards the dojo with Roki and Misaki by their sides and Sasuke walking a couple metres ahead of them.

Naruto grinned widely, "Finally." He had been asking her and trying to get them to go on a proper date for ages, but they had always been exhausted from training or busy with other things. "But what if we lose?"

Hinata just gave him a mysterious look, "Will we?" She asked, making Naruto smirk.

"You're right. We won't lose." He grasped her hand as they walked casually towards the dojo.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"A few rules you have to follow." Moji said in his wise voice as he stood in the center of the dojo, his left hand firmly on his walking stick as he spoke to the three teenagers. "One, only one of you can battle me at a time, think of it as if it's a wrestling match, you have to tag another person so they can jump in and fight, all you need to do is yell out 'switch' and then swap with another person. Two, no nin-jutsu, but you can use chakra to strengthen your moves and weapons, but Naruto-kun can use his shadow clone jutsu, and Hinata-chan can use her jyuken because it's her taijutsu style. Three, you can't use Roki-kun or Misaki-chan during this fight, and four, only you will win once either of us are unable to fight, which means if even one of you are unconscious of unable to continue, the match is over, understood?"

"Hai!" They all said at once, before turning to each other, "Who's first?" Naruto asked.

"You." Sasuke said confidently. No-one had actually said anything, but Sasuke was sort of the leader of the group, and no one really disagreed with that choice. He kept quiet and lingered in the back during most confrontations, making people usually believe that Naruto was in charge, but all three of them knew that Sasuke was practically the leader of the group from some un-spoken agreement. "Naruto, you shall go first. You have the most stamina out of all of us, and your shadow clones would be able to see how he fights, me and Hinata will watch and decipher his strengths and try to find a weakness as you fight him, then tell you of what we came up with when we swap."

"Okay, that's fine with me. Let's get this going!" Naruto smiled as Hinata and Sasuke sat on the edge of the dojo where two chairs were already set up and waiting with Misaki and Roki laying down next to the chairs, heads on their paws.

"As you wish." Moji said, getting into an unfamiliar stance that none of the three had seen before. His legs were parted about shoulder-length apart, leaning forward slightly with his walking stick in front of him, both hands clutching it securely.

After a quick dissection of his stance, Naruto noticed that it looked like a defensive stance, so he had to be careful. He pulled his hands together in a familiar hand-sign as he called out, "Kage bushin no jutsu!" and five clones popped out in a line next to him, two of them reaching for their bow and arrows and the other three charging.

The real Naruto stayed back and watched as Moji flung his walking stick across the ground, tripping up two of the three clones, but they quickly regained their balance. The two that held their bows out, pointed at Moji fired, the first arrow being knocked away by Moji's walking stick and the other hit a clone, effectively releasing it. The Naruto clones punched and kicked Moji, who was defending himself very well, releasing another clone as he pulled a kunai out of his pocket and stabbing it into the clone without any of the Naruto's seeing him. Moji, however nearly lost it when Naruto shot an arrow at him, hitting him in the calf, which he wasn't expecting, and the Naruto he was in close combat with landed a punch to his shoulder. But before the clone could to any damage, Moji pressed a hidden button on his staff and three small black balls came rolling out the bottom of his walking stick, all three blowing up in black smoke, filling the dojo completely.

Approximately three and a half seconds later, Sasuke and Hinata heard Naruto call out, "All my clones are dispatched, and I can't see through this smoke!"

Hinata, who had her byakugan opened, yelled out, "Switch! I'm the only one who can see through the smoke and we need to make sure we conserve our energy as much as possible."

"Alright," Naruto called out as he ran towards Hinata's voice, and Hinata ran out onto the dojo, byakugan activated.

Sasuke helped Naruto onto the chair and told him everything he saw as Hinata got into her stance, her right hand forwards, palm out, one leg in front of the other and her left hand fisted underneath her chin, blades on her left hand already out. "Let's do this Moji-sensei." Was all the warning as she ran towards his figure in the smoke. She watched him get into a defensive stance as she reached him, and dodged the kunai that were thrown in her direction. He didn't want her to get close, because he knew she was an excellent close-combat fighter. So he was trying to keep her back. Quickly, she pulled out some senbon that was hiding under her left glove with her bladed hand and threw them at Moji, but he sensed them and dodged before they could impale his neck and temporarily paralyse him like she intended.

The next thing she knew senbon were flying at her in an alarming speed, all coming out the end of his staff. Hinata got as low to the ground as possible to dodge the senbon and spat one senbon of her own out of her mouth which was heading towards his foot. Luckily for her, he didn't notice that one until it impaled a ligament in his foot, making him need the walking stick a lot more than before.

Smiling to herself, Hinata jumped up and once again charged towards Moji, swinging her clawed hand across his torso, which was stopped by his staff, but that was only a decoy, her left hand was sent over to his arm holding the staff, and blocked some of the tenketsu in his arm. By now, the smoke had all faded from the room, and Hinata was surprised to see the bottom of his wooden staff suddenly peel of the edges and reveal a long blade that looked a lot like a sword with a wooden hilt. He swung around and knocked Hinata off of her feet, but she twisted her body mid-air to dodge the blade that was coming down on her, but she was impaled by quite a few senbon. Landing on her feet, Hinata did a couple backflips to create distance between the two of them, breathing heavily. "Switch!" She called out, "Sasuke, he's got a sword, you would be best suited for fighting him now since you know how swordsmen fight." And she retreated to the chairs.

Sasuke passed her as she was walking and patted her on the back saying, "You did good," As he continued to the field and Hinata took a seat and started healing her injuries.

"Any weaknesses?" Naruto asked as she sat down.

"I tore a ligament in his left ankle, and he can't use any chakra in his right hand anymore, so that means no more tricky stuff with his staff, he won't be able to change it anymore, so it will stay a sword." Hinata summarized.

Naruto just smiled at her, "That's my girl." And tussled her hair slightly before turning back to the fight.

Moji was panting by now, since he had already been through Naruto and Hinata, and all Sasuke and Moji were doing were parrying and blocking, that is until Sasuke pulled out a kunai with his free hand from his kunai pouch and pierced Moji's left shoulder with it. But Moji used that to his advantage, he spun his leg across the ground, tripping Sasuke up and sliced Sasuke's leg with his sword. Luckily for Sasuke, the wound wasn't deep, but it was painful, quickly getting back into stance, Sasuke charged once again: strike, parry, dodge, dodge, feign, parry, parry, strike, dodge, and he continued to close up with their sensei as the other two watched intently.

In the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw something shine on the ground, so, doing a leg sweep to distract Moji, he reached down and picked up the senbon, throwing it at Moji's injured arm with deadly accuracy, then running in with his sword before Moji could gather what was going on. Sasuke smirked when he got a hit, slicing along Moji's left leg, rendering it useless, and Sasuke jumped forward, holding his sword to Moji's throat. "We win." He smirked.

Moji nodded, and Sasuke retracted his sword, sheathing it at his side as Hinata ran over and started healing Moji's wounds before working on Sasuke's. She had already healed Naruto while the two were standing back and watching the fight, so everyone was soon in perfect condition.

"You did well," Moji started as the six of them (including the animals) took a seat on the floor, "You have all passed my expectations and there is nothing more I can teach you. What you need now is experience, and, knowing Naruto, he will be getting in enough trouble for all of you to be able to get more than enough of experience." Naruto protested rather loudly at that as Hinata giggled and Sasuke chuckled. "I am proud to be teaching you, and, one day, when you all are highly known ninja, I will be proud to tell people of how I taught these legends." He smiled gently, gaining a hug from Hinata. "You've probably stayed here in spring country for far too long, you should probably continue your travels. But if you ever pass by, you know where to find me."

Hinata gently broke her hug, "This is definitely not the last time we'll see you, Moji-sensei." And with that, Hinata bowed respectfully and gave the man a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Hey!" Naruto complained, "Naw, now look old man, you're stealing my girlfriend away from me." He joked, making everyone laugh. He then held out a hand for Moji to shake, "Goodbye, old man. This is probably be the last time we'll see you in a while."

Sasuke then held his hand out to be shaken, "Yes, we shall leave tomorrow, as I heard _someone _has a date tonight." He gave a pointed look at his teammates, who just smiled (Hinata with a small blush). "Goodbye, Moji-san." And he also bowed respectfully as they headed off back towards their hotel to pack, and for Naruto and Hinata to get ready for their date.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

GUYS! I NEED YOUR HELP! Spider. What is spider in Japanese? I need it in this story! SO please help me! Tell me in a review or something, but I need your help! Xx Taz


	11. Eleven

**CHAPTER 11**

_Thank you guys for giving me your praise and hopes for my friend. It really means a lot to me, and I thank you a lot for it. _

_I'm a little confused, because everyone is telling me that Spider is 'Kumo' in Japanese but isn't it 'cloud'? but majority of people have been telling me Kumo, but I was also told 'Gumo'…. So... help me please… Xx I love you all._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sasuke watched with an amused smirk as Naruto trudged around the hotel room he and Naruto shared, only wearing a pair of black-tinted jeans as he kept mumbling to himself about his blue shirt. Sasuke had seen the shirt about half an hour ago half hidden under Naruto's pillow, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that any time soon. Plus, Naruto hadn't asked him so he wasn't technically lying.

Roki sighed, he had also seen the shirt his master was looking for, and he decided that it had gone on for long enough, **Check under your pillow, Baka. **Roki informed as Naruto followed his instructions, "THERE IT IS!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the shirt and put it on, and doing all the buttons up apart from the top three.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto, "Well that took you half an hour."

"Half an hour? _Half _an hour? Shit! Hinata's going to be here soon!" And with that, Naruto was off again, putting his shoes on and trying to slightly tame his golden hair – with no luck – and making sure he had Gama-Chan (his frog wallet) in his pocket.

'_knock knock'_

Naruto quickly grabbed the lavender and white flowers from off of his bench and running towards the door, flinging it open, only to open his mouth wide open, his eyes huge, gaping wildly at the sight.

Hinata was standing in front of him, wearing a lavender sundress that was slightly darker than her eyes, it reached just above her knees, and it was strapless, with a lighter lavender belt around her waist. Her hair was put up into an elegant bun, hair sticks holding it in place and she had mascara and light blush on. She blushed at Naruto's openly gaping and awed expression.

Sasuke walked up next to Naruto, "I think the words you are looking for are 'you look beautiful' you speechless dobe." He sighed as he moved his hand over and lifted Naruto's jaw up so it was no longer hanging down in awe.

"Mmm-hmm," Naruto hummed in agreement, nodding gently and handing the bouquet in his hands to Hinata as he kissed her hand.

"Have fun, Hinata-imouto, and if Naruto does anything stupid… aw, who am I kidding? Of course he'll do something stupid! Just don't be afraid to jyuken him out of the country. We can always look for him later." Sasuke smirked as Naruto made out a half coherent protest in his dazed state before he was silenced and Hinata took him out of the room with a giggle, smiling at her new nickname from Sasuke.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Hinata smiled.

Sasuke smirked back, "Yeah, because now he's so speechless he can barely say two words. But I'm pretty sure it translates to 'you look gorgeous'." He complimented, making Hinata smile and blush.

"Thank you, Sasuke-nii. And look after Misaki and Roki for us, please," Hinata said as Misaki walked into the room and Hinata led Naruto out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Well, where are we going, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked once the two were standing out on the streets.

Naruto had snapped out of his dazed state by now, and grinned at her, "First, we are going to get something to eat." He smiled, taking her hand and leading the way.

Naruto led the way throughout the town, until they came across Kira's Restaurant. Naruto smiled and led Hinata inside.

"Do you have a reservation?" The server asked as they walked through the doors.

Naruto nodded, "It's under Uzumaki."

The server nodded, looking at the paper in his hands searching for the name before pointing out their booth, "That is your table; the waiter will be there shortly."

"Thank you," Hinata smiled and her and Naruto walked towards their booth and took a seat.

"Well, we're leaving this place tomorrow. Where do you think we should go next?" Naruto asked as they sat down.

"Not sure, we could always just wander and just end up somewhere. I wouldn't really mind." She thought about it.

"Yeah, same here. This is starting to feel a little bit like a holiday, don't you think?" He put his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his hands.

"Yeah, well, apart from all the training and fighting we do, it is kind of like a holiday." She smiled, "But we would be training anyway if it were a holiday, so it isn't much different."

"Hello," A young woman walked up to the booth with a piece of paper and pen in her hands, "I am Kaita, you're server for today. Have you decided what you would like to order today?" She asked politely.

Naruto and Hinata ordered quickly, and ate their food with a casual conversation between the two of them.

"That was delicious." Naruto smiled as Kaita came back to collect their bill.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, thank you Kaita-san."

Kaita smiled at the two of them, "You're very welcome Hinata-san."

They said quick goodbyes before walking out of the restaurant, and Hinata turned to Naruto, "Well, what's next?" She asked, grabbing his hand and leaning against him slightly.

He just smiled, not answering her question until the two were standing outside a cinema, "Here we are. Come on; let's go check what movies are on."

"Hmm… _The Lost Ninja_… _Scarred_… _Icha Icha: the movie" _wince, and walk past really fast… _"_… _The Jinchuuriki_," Both Naruto and Hinata stood still when they read that one. "The Jinchuuriki, huh? It's supposed to be a horror. Well, Hina-Chan? Do you want to see how wrong these guys are with their facts?"

Hinata just smiled, "Yeah, let's watch it."

Naruto bought tickets and popcorn and soon enough, the two of them were sitting up the back of the theatre, waiting for the move to start.

"My guess is that there's some _evil _jinchuuriki that goes around killing people because that's what jinchuuriki's do." He said sarcastically.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, and then someone will save the day by killing the _dreadful _jinchuuriki."

He snorted, "Not gonna happen."

"Yeah, I'd like to see them come after us." Hinata nodded in agreement as the movie started.

The movie was about two ninjas, one girl and one boy, who got together and then a jinchuuriki had appeared in their country and tried to kill them.

"This is bad. We can talk! It's not like we're retarded or something!" Naruto whined when the two noticed that the Jinchuuriki couldn't speak coherent words.

Hinata nodded in agreement, "And since when does a kunai knock us down? We have fast healing. And we aren't dumb."

"These guys have no idea what they're talking about." Naruto decided as he grabbed another handful of popcorn.

Halfway through the movie Naruto pulled the classic 'Stretch and Drape' technique earning a laugh from Hinata as she cuddled up to him, "You are so corny, Naruto-kun."

He smiled back, "Well it worked didn't it?"

"I like your corniness anyway." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Naruto then picked up a piece of popcorn, "Okay, I want you to make out your watching the movie when I say so, got it?"

Hinata nodded, giving him a confused look until he threw the popcorn at a man a couple seats ahead of them. The man was about to turn around when Naruto whispered, "Watch." And both of them suddenly found the movie very interesting as the man looked around behind him, wondering what he felt on the back of his head.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and picked a piece of popcorn up herself, "You know, you should be going for the girls. It would scare the hell out of them." Hinata advised and chose a girl that seemed to be shaking as she was cuddling up to her boyfriend. "That one." And she threw the popcorn at her, hitting her directly in the back of the head, making her jump and let out a half choked squeak.

"I never knew you were so mean." Naruto teased as the two pretended to be watching the movie once again.

Hinata looked up at him with a smile, "I've probably been around Sasuke-nii too long."

Naruto laughed, "That's fine with me, but as long as you don't start going around saying 'hn' all the time, or else I'm going to have to slap you." He joked.

"I'll keep that in mind."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Well, you were right. He did save the day by killing the jinchuuriki." Naruto sighed as the two walked out of the cinema.

"I wonder what would've happened if they all knew that we were jinchuuriki." Hinata wondered as they continued to walk.

"Well, they'd be running like hell. Or, they'd be coming after us with _kunai_." Naruto laughed and looked up, realising that they were at a playground in a park. "Come on, let's sit down." He took a seat on the swing, patting his lap for Hinata to sit down.

Hinata smiled at him and took a seat on his lap, "Didn't you always used to sit on a swing back in the academy?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I didn't have any friends, so I'd sit by myself on the swing."

Hinata half turned around so she was looking straight at his face, "Well, I didn't have any friends either. I was too shy to talk to people. But anyways, you're not alone anymore, and neither am I." She smiled at him. "And I love you. You know that?"

He smiled, "I love you too, and you better not forget it." He leaned close to her and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Hinata murmured into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"I wouldn't want to," He mumbled back as she ran her hands through his hair.

Hinata smiled into the kiss when she felt Naruto remove his hands from the swing and wrap them around her waist….

_CRASH!_

Naruto fell backwards off of the swing with Hinata on top of him, effectively breaking the kiss as the two burst into laughter.

Hinata smiled, "Isn't that sad how a talented ninja like you can't even stay on a swing without falling off?" She giggled.

Naruto kissed her nose, "Well it gets kind of difficult when he's distracted by kissing the most beautiful girl in the world."

Hinata laughed again, "You are so corny but I love you for it." It was her turn to kiss him on the nose.

Naruto grinned widely, "While I wouldn't mind kissing you for another hour or so, we've gotta get back or Sasuke will be pissed off and we need to get ready to leave tomorrow."

Hinata stood up from the ground after one last kiss, "Okay, let's get back to our hotel."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Why are you covered in grass?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked through the door of their hotel room.

Naruto chuckles slightly, "Fell of a swing."

Sasuke just sighed, "I'm not going to ask how. Come on, we have to pack tonight so we can be ready to leave tomorrow morning."

"Why the rush? We aren't going anywhere special, and we've still got around 9 months to travel." Naruto sighed.

"We can't stay in one place too long, because once people realise who we are they'll be everyone after us. We have got pretty large bounties on our heads, y'know." Sasuke explained as he finished sealing everything into his scroll.

Naruto followed his example, "Okay, I get it." He yawned as he finished up too, "Well, I'm done, g'night Teme."

"Night dobe."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUESTION::: that mnountain… you know, the one where Naruto learns to be a sage… what's it called? Mt. Myobuku or something… honestly I have no idea how to spell it! Help me please guys! Love you all xx Taz :P


	12. Twelve

**CHAPTER 12**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**Last time:**_

"_Why are you covered in grass?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked through the door of their hotel room._

_Naruto chuckles slightly, "Fell of a swing."_

_Sasuke just sighed, "I'm not going to ask how. Come on, we have to pack tonight so we can be ready to leave tomorrow morning."_

"_Why the rush? We aren't going anywhere special, and we've still got 10 months to travel." Naruto sighed._

"_We can't stay in one place too long, because once people realise who we are they'll be everyone after us. We have got pretty large bounties on our heads, y'know." Sasuke explained as he finished sealing everything into his scroll._

_Naruto followed his example, "Okay, I get it." He yawned as he finished up too, "Well, I'm done, g'night teme."_

"_Night dobe."_

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"I'll miss you guys!" Yukie yelled as she embraced the three in a bone-crushing hug

"We'll miss you too Yukie-Chan!" Naruto smiled as he escaped her embrace.

"You have to come back and visit. Oh, and Naruto, Hinata, you better give me an invitation to your wedding!" She gave Hinata and Naruto a knowing look making them blush.

Sasuke chuckled at their embarrassed looks, "I'll make sure they give you one," He smirked. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

With that, the five of them left Spring Country, leaving Yukie behind.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"So where are we heading now?" Naruto asked as they walked along a path that merchant's usually took away from Spring Country.

"If we keep heading in this direction, we will come across a town called Joshi. It's famous for its many hot springs we can stay there for the night." Sasuke replied with confidence. "Hey, Hinata-imouto? How do you have enough money to pay for everything anyway? You don't do any jobs to get money, so how do you have all of it?"

Hinata smiled and pulled a credit card out of her kunai pouch, "I might have borrowed this from my father. He hasn't noticed because he has so many. And this is connected directly to the Hyuuga treasury."

Naruto smiled proudly, "Yeah! Take that Hyuuga bastards!"

"Well, I guess we won't be running out of money anytime soon then," Sasuke remarked thoughtfully as Hinata put the card back in her kunai pouch.

"TO JOSHI!" Naruto yelled, throwing a fist in the direction they were walking, an excited look on his face, making Sasuke sigh in exasperation and Hinata giggle slightly.

"Shut up, Dobe!"

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"How far away are we now?" Naruto asked for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"I said that we had half an hour to go! Stop asking that! I'll tell you when we get there!" Sasuke snapped, annoyed and sick of Naruto's constant badgering.

"Okay, okay! No need to be snappy!" Naruto said, Sasuke and Hinata both sighing at their blond friend.

"We're stuck with him for nine more months. Hinata, if I show signs of madness, you're going to have to kill me." Sasuke turned to the raven-haired girl who was walking next to him.

"Got it." Hinata giggled slightly, "But you have to do the same for me, because I'm pretty sure I'll be stuck with him for a lot longer than nine months."

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to tame him if you want to keep him. Trust me, if you do it would be better for everyone."

"I'll get right to that." Hinata smiled at her brother-like figure.

Hinata and Sasuke did look fairly similar, even though they weren't blood related. SO that's why they were pretending to be siblings during their travels. They had already talked about this, and if anyone asked, Sasuke and Hinata were brother and sister. Naruto was still Hinata's boyfriend and the three were on a holiday travelling across the world. They had planned this out since they first began a team, because if anyone recognised them, they would immediately have hunter-nins after them.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_Welcome to:_ '_JOSHI' _

That was written on a sign that the five came across a half an hour later.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled dramatically as he kissed the sign.

Sasuke and Hinata just sighed at the blond as he continued to dance around, hugging nearby trees – and Hinata – dramatically.

"Okay, guys, I'm heading for the hot spring." Hinata sighed as she pried Naruto off of her and kissed him on the cheek, "You guys coming?"

Sasuke nodded, grabbing Naruto, "Yeah, we're coming; this guy really needs to relax."

"Roki, Misaki, stay out here and just relax for a bit. Okay?" Hinata patted the dogs on their heads before walking into the women's side of the hot spring.

**Yes, Mistress. **Misaki nodded to her mistress before watching her disappear behind a door.

Hinata smiled to herself as she took off all of her clothes and placed them in one of the lockers supplied, placing her fake white camellia on top of her neatly folded pile of clothes. Humming to herself, she placed a towel around her body and walked out into the hot springs.

That's when it hit her. Hinata felt a presence staring directly at her. Looking around, there was only two other people in the hot spring, and the two blond women were having a pleasant conversation with each other. And neither of them were looking at her.

She heard a very quiet perverted giggle from on the other side of the wooden wall and caught sight of a small peep-hole in the wood. _Stupid pervert_. She thought to herself as she turned her back to the guy, activated her byakugan and made it look like she was running her hand through her hair but really pulled out a senbon and threw it accurately through the peep-hole.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the old man jump out of the way of the senbon and resume the same position as before. Scowling to herself, she deactivated her byakugan and removed herself from the hot spring to give the guy a piece of her mind. Tightening the towel around her, she walked out of the hot spring and towards the still giggling man, "PERVERT!" She growled at him, and kicked him away from the peep-hole.

She knew this guy was a ninja, or else he wouldn't have been able to dodge her senbon. Hell, he wouldn't have even been able to _see _the senbon until it was too late. The man quickly got off of the ground, "You're good, I barely noticed you. But I am the legen–" He was cut off by two half-dressed people and two dogs intruding in the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?" A half-dressed Naruto yelled, only wearing pants and one sock, with Sasuke by his side, both of their hair dripping wet.

Naruto locked eyes with the pervert that was peeping on the women's spring, "Ero-sennin?" He asked incredulously.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose, "_This _guy was your sensei?"

"This _pervert _was your sensei?" Hinata re-phrased his question.

"Pervert?" Naruto glared at the older man, "You better not have been peeping at Hinata-chan…" He said, voice low and threatening.

Jariyia just looked at the three, "Nope. I was hoping, but she never took her towel off. She would've been great research for my next book though, by the look of –" He was interrupted once again, but this time it was a punch to the face.

Hinata was blushing madly when Naruto punched Jariyia in the face, "Shut up! You damn pervert, stop damn staring at my girlfriend!" Hinata tightened her towel around her while Jariyia got up off of the ground.

"Girlfriend, ay? Well, I have taught you well. She is so much better than flat-chested pinkie you were after before." Jariyia nodded to himself in acceptance.

"Whatever, Ero-sennin. Let's go sit down somewhere; I have to tell you everything!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uh, Naruto-kun? You and Sasuke-nii should probably finish getting dressed first. And if you hadn't noticed, I'm only in a towel. And I'm _not _leaving like this." Hinata informed.

"Oh, right." Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Wait for us outside when you're done." And gave her a peck on the forehead.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"So, why are you with two missing nins?" Jariyia asked Naruto as the six of them were sitting in a booth of a small café.

Naruto and Hinata were on one side of the booth, Jariyia and Sasuke on the other, with the two dogs lying on the floor by their feet. "Well, you know how when we were training I'd always talk about this girl I missed so much and wanted to see so badly?" He asked, making Hinata blush brightly.

Jariyia nodded, "Yeah, that was Hinata-san, wasn't it?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to nod, "Yeah, and when I finally got back she wasn't there, and we went to the hokage's office and she showed me that letter? Well, I was determined to see her again and then when I went to Suna to save Gaara she showed up. We talked and I tried to get her to come back with us, then I tried to go with her, but she told me I shouldn't become a missing nin without at least thinking about the consequences. Then she told me she knew where Sasuke would be, and she said I should have my decision by then when we see each other again." Naruto summarized, "Then we found Sasuke, and he decided to leave with Hinata, and I now I am on a mission which involves keeping an eye on two missing nin. Well, it was originally one, but I got another one added onto the pile. Oh, yeah, and I've gotta convince these two to come back to Konoha with me when I'm done."

"Well, kid, you've done a lot while I had been gone. There's been some commotion while you've been gone. Apparently, an old Konoha nin, by the name of Takisho has been experimenting and creating some unknown unbelievably strong half human creatures. And he's trying to get back at Konoha. We don't know anything about the creatures yet though, which is why I'm around, the last one was found in spring country, so I'm headed there to check it out." Jariyia explained.

The other three people on the table's eyes opened up in recognition, when Hinata decided to speak up, "Umm, Jariyia-sama? He's no longer in spring country. It was one of the mutants. We've already seen him, and he isn't the least bit human." She shuddered at the memory, getting a reassuring hug from Naruto and a sympathetic look from Sasuke.

Jariyia's eyebrows shot up, "Well, well. I need to know everything you know about him." He turned to Sasuke.

"I don't know much, you should be asking Hinata, she was the one who had first hand-experience with him." Sasuke pointed out.

Hinata shuddered again before turning to Jariyia, "Er, well. His name was Lust, and his name was the best thing to describe his attitude. He told me he has six other brothers. Like him, I mean, all mutants, he disguised himself as a human, the only odd thing about him as a human was his bright orange eyes." Hinata summarized rather awkwardly. "When he was in his true form he looked rather… demented. He had a hunchback, huge muscly legs and a small torso. He still had his orange eyes, but he wasn't human."

"How come Hinata had first-hand experience and the rest of you didn't?" Jariyia asked, rather confused.

Naruto sighed and patted Hinata reassuringly on the back, "That's not something we want to think about, Jariyia. If you want I'll tell you later, but some of us would rather not relive those events right now."

Jariyia just nodded in understanding, "Well, overall, I'm proud of you boy. You seem to have come far since I last seen you. And you've done a great job in looking after Hinata-san."

"Thanks a lot ero-sennin." Naruto acknowledged with a small smile.

Hinata smiled too, gently getting up from Naruto's lap, "Well, I'm going to go back to the bathhouse. _This _time, I'm actually going to get _in _the water. And there better not be any more perverts. I really need to relax all my muscles."

Sasuke nodded to the girl, "If you need us, get Misaki to seek us out. We won't be too far, probably looking for a hotel."

Hinata nodded in recognition and thanks, before turning to Naruto who had started to speak. "We'll see you soon." He smiled at her, earning himself a peck on the cheek before Hinata walked out of the room.

"Wyyt-sshhh." Jariyia made a whipping noise.

"He is whipped." Sasuke agreed with a smirk.

"I am _not _whipped!" Naruto complained, earning an 'oh, _really_?' from both Jariyia and Sasuke.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"That was relaxing." Hinata sighed as she walked out of the hot springs. _Misaki? Where are the boys? _She thought as she walked casually down the road.

**Sitting outside 'The SunnySide Hotel' getting a bite to eat. **Hinata heard Misaki's voice echo through her head.

_Thanks, Misaki. Are you with them? And what about Jariyia-sama?_

**Jariyia isn't with Sasuke and Naruto but me and Roki are staying with them… it's close to that restaurant we stayed at lunch.**

And with that, the conversation ended and Hinata walked towards the group. A bustling feeling ran over her as she was about to reach the group, causing her to freeze, and look around. Someone strong was near. Realising they might be watching her; she acted natural and walked the next ten steps to her comrades.

"You feel it too, huh?" Naruto asked as he saw Hinata acting uncomfortable. He went over to give her a hug when she stopped him.

"Wait. If there is someone watching us, we don't want to give them any information about ourselves." Hinata said rationally, watching as Naruto nodded in agreement, although he had a disappointed look on his face.

"Hinata, check our surroundings with your byakugan." Sasuke said.

Hinata did as he said, but what she saw wasn't a good thing. "Fuck!" Hinata cursed loudly, making Naruto and Sasuke turn to her alarmed. Hinata never swore. _Ever_. So something was seriously wrong.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to move. Now!" She ordered.

Naruto grabbed onto Hinata, "Hinata! What did you see!"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Orochimaru."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

_Sorry it took me soo long… I was camping! __ man, I love camping… but we only ended up staying out there for five days instead of the eight we planned to, because if we didn't leave, the water would've rose up so high it would've blocked our exit… now THAT wouldn't have been fun… haha lol._


	13. Thirteen

**CHAPTER 13**

Look, I'm just going to go with 'Kumo' for spider, since that's majority that are saying it… so, sorry, and you're just going to deal with it if it's wrong… OH, I HAVE GOOD NEWS!... yesterday, I was walking around town with my best mate, and my friend, the one who has cancer - SHE WAS THERE! we talked, and she's so much better now! Oh my god. I'm happy. They got rid of it, but she has to have check-ups, to make sure they got all of it, and just in case it comes back. And thank you guys so much for everything, since it was tough. But it's all good now! :) man, I love you guys xx

P.S sorry it took so long… fighting scenes are really hard for me.. I mean, they don't flow and aren't as easy to write as the rest of it. But, I got there in the end, and I think I'm slowly getting better at them, compared to how I started off. But I think they'll always be a slow thing for me… well, everyone has their faults! :P x

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**Last time:**_

"_Hinata, check our surroundings with your byakugan." Sasuke said._

_Hinata did as he said, but what she saw wasn't a good thing. "Fuck!" Hinata cursed loudly, making Naruto and Sasuke turn to her alarmed. Hinata never swore. Ever. So something was seriously wrong._

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked._

"_We have to move. Now!" She ordered._

_Naruto grabbed onto Hinata, "Hinata! What did you see!"_

_Hinata took a deep breath. "Orochimaru."_

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Shit! Well, Roki, Misaki, Get Jiraiya. We need backup." Sasuke ordered.

The dogs nodded, and took off in the opposite direction the others were facing, their noses to the ground.

"Hinata, how many are there?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto and Orochimaru are our only threats. There are some others, but they aren't strong, we could probably get Misaki and Roki to take out the easy ones, I'll take Kabuto, and you two handle Orochimaru." Hinata said thoughtfully.

"That sounds good. But while Misaki and Roki aren't back, we'll need Naruto clones to start to take out the others." Sasuke added.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. How many are there, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Only about 100. They aren't very strong, apart from Orochimaru and Kabuto. I think they think that Sasuke's alone." Hinata guessed.

"Alright, then we use that to our advantage. You two conceal yourselves, and when they are distracted, Hinata you take on Kabuto, and try to get him alone. And Naruto, we'll do the same for Orochimaru. How far away are they?" Sasuke turned back to Hinata.

"800 metres and gaining fast." Hinata said as her and Naruto disappeared into the bushes, using their demon chakra to conceal themselves and watch the spectacle play out.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Hello Sasuke-kun. I heard you've been on a little vacation." Orochimaru smiled threateningly as his yellow snake-like eyes followed every movement of the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, as he usually did when he addressed this criminal.

"Well, well, you got new clothes too. Interesting." Kabuto noticed, "Well, now vacations over, and you need to get your training back on track." Kabuto glared, a little jealous of Sasuke and how he was always Orochimaru's favourite.

"No." Sasuke stated confidently, looking straight into the eyes of his ex-teachers.

"That isn't your decision to make, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru continued to smile.

All of Orochimaru and Kabuto's henchmen were standing back, waiting for orders, and since they were far back, Naruto and Hinata chose their time to strike. Hinata saw Misaki, Roki and Jiraiya closing in, so she knew the henchmen would be take care of. Pulling out more demon chakra, Naruto and Hinata used it to speed forward at an alarming rate, Hinata delivering a charged palm strike to Kabuto's back, sending him flying into the forest and herself running after him, while Naruto knew his wouldn't be as easy. He charged Orochimaru, and knowing the sannin would block any attack to him, send a Rasengan straight towards the ground at their feet, sending both flying in different directions. Sasuke ran after Orochimaru and Naruto quickly regained his balance and followed, leaving all the henchmen to stand there, as their back up finally made it to the group.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_With Hinata…_

"Hmm… Hyuuga Hinata." Kabuto stood up, watching the female land right in front of him, in her own modified fighting stance.

"It's _just _Hinata." She corrected, before charging towards her opponent, activating her byakugan.

Luckily, Hinata could see Kabuto's chakra scalpel he created out of each hand with her Byakugan, giving her a slight advantage, but Kabuto already knew much about Hinata, so he jumped backwards, knowing that she was a close-combat fighter.

"So you're with Sasuke, eh? That's surprising. I was expecting Naruto-kun. But I never would've guessed you were there too." Kabuto smirked, "Well, easier for me. You may be S rank in the bingo book, but I know a lot about you, Hinata."

It was Hinata's turn to smirk, "Trust me, the bingo book knows nothing about me."

Kabuto charged forward this time, "I didn't get my information from the bingo book!" He yelled, charging and attempting to slice the muscle in Hinata's legs with his chakra scalpel. Hinata jumped up and pulled out her blades on her left hand to strike across Kabuto's chest, but he jumped backwards, dodging easily, and Hinata was glad for the space. Hinata knew by the look on his face that he had no idea that she could do that with her gloves, and using his shock to her advantage, threw a couple senbon in his direction, subtly placing one in her mouth before once again charging forward.

Kabuto quickly got out of his shock, and dodged the senbon, throwing his own towards the girl, before doing a leg-sweep, sending her jumping into the air once again. This time, he impaled her leg with a kunai before she could attempt anything, and she couldn't dodge mid-air, so she spat out the senbon in her mouth towards his neck. He wasn't fast enough to dodge it completely, but he did manage to move enough so it would hit anything vital.

Quickly pulling out the kunai from her leg with a grunt, she threw that at him too, hitting him in the shoulder as she hit the ground hard and limped backwards, calling upon Gobi chakra to heal her leg fast.

"Surprising, here you are trying to kill me, when I saved your life." He smirked, pulling the kunai out of his shoulder.

Hinata did a double take, "What?"

"The chunin exams. You were going to die that day. And if it wasn't for me. You'd be dead right now." He grinned at her shocked look, and threw the kunai back at her.

Hinata dodged the kunai, but she was still in shock. She immediately knew that Kabuto was telling the truth, and she dodged his punches, but every time she went for a vital hit, she seemed to hesitate, making Kabuto smile.

He noticed her hesitation, so left himself open, and when Hinata went for it, hesitating on the last second, he pulled his chakra scalpel out and sliced all the muscle on her left arm, making her cringe from the pain and jump away for some distance.

He continued to use Hinata's hesitation to his advantage, waiting for the exact moment to strike when she was vulnerable, and Hinata couldn't find it in herself to kill someone who saved her life. Hinata felt tears in her eyes if she came to a realisation.

_I don't know if I can kill him… _Hinata thought to herself as she went on the defensive.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_With Sasuke and Naruto…_

They all were panting heavily, scratched and deep cuts in their skin. "We can't hold back. We need to take this up a notch." Sasuke turned to his brother, seemingly worse off out of the three of them, Orochimaru barely even had a scratch on him, but he was panting too and the ground surrounding them was covered in ditches, fissures and disintegrated ash from trees and grass that had been utterly destroyed.

Naruto nodded, bringing up as much demon chakra as he could, feeling that familiar feeling as the red chakra started to flow around his body. Looking over to Sasuke, he saw the his black marks covering his body, changing his appearance completely as they finally finished with Sasuke growing hand-like wings out of his back.

"Let's do this." Naruto said as he instantly grew two tails.

"I see you've gotten a little bit stronger." Orochimaru smirked, "But I am, one of the Sanin, and you two are no match for me."

"Underestimating your opponent is a bad choice." Sasuke smirked as the long black-haired pale Sanin.

"Naw, man, you're starting to sound like Kakashi-sensei! Seriously! If you start appearing late, I swear I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, are you forgetting that we are in the middle of a battle, and you shouldn't be making jokes?" Sasuke sighed, getting into his fighting stance.

Naruto followed suit, getting into his own fighting stance, prepared for anything as Orochimaru started doing hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Sasuke smirked, "You do know that you can't summon a snake to fight another snake summoner? Snakes do have a sense of loyalty and honour, you know?" He sighed as he saw Manda appear, the huge snake staring down at all of them.

"Take out the blonde." Orochimaru ordered, as Naruto made his own hand sign.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!" and hundreds of Naruto's appeared. "I have a bone to pick with you guys! One of you ate me before! And I didn't do anything to you!" All the Naruto's ran towards the giant purple snake.

"Manda!" Sasuke yelled out, "Don't do it!"

Manda – the giant purple snake, was confused on what to do. His bright yellow eyes watched the blonde close up on him. Quickly deciding this blonde was a threat, he slithered into action, "Then letsss sssee how you like being eaten twice."

Naruto's Kyuubi chakra was stable outside his body, looking as though he had a second skin, but red and transparent, with fox ears and two fox tails, "Well, foxes eat snakes!"

Sasuke sighed, if Naruto hadn't charged the giant poisonous snake, he might have been able to convince him not to attack. "What do you want Orochimaru?" Sasuke glared at his old master.

"I see you do not wish to return. Do you? Pity, I had some information you want to know." His neck stretched to that of a giraffes as he got into battle stance.

"What information?" Sasuke quickly withdrew his sword. He had to stall until Naruto had taken care of Manda, Sasuke knew he was no match for Orochimaru on his own.

"Something you might want to know about the Seven Deadly Sins…" Sasuke raised a brow, he had no idea what Orochimaru was talking about. "Oh, you know quite well, the seven that have targeted Konoha and the Hyuuga friend of yours."

"They're targeting Hinata?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh, not all of them. One in particular." He decided he had said enough and his body sprang forward, towards the unsuspecting Sasuke.

Sasuke cursed himself for being caught off guard as he smashed into a tree from the body slam and quickly got up and prepared to fight, only to find a long slimy tongue trying to wrap around his legs. Withdrawing his sword, he sliced the tongue and jumped back, a blade in one hand, his prized jutsu – the Chidori – in the other.

"I can't believe _you_ of all people, underestimate me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke only smirked, "I'm sorry, but I think that _you _are the one who seems to be underestimating me." He charged, although, deep down, he knew there was no hope. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to go down fighting.

His sharingan was activated, so he used that to his advantage. Watching intently as he charged, he concentrated on the moves he could see Orochimaru about to do, and dodge them to counter. He managed to scrape a shallow cut on Orochimaru's side, but he felt his blade slide out of his hand as Orochimaru grabbed a kunai and disarmed him.

Quickly creating a Chidori, Sasuke slammed it into the ground, he needed to create distance between the two. The force from the attack blew the two away from each other, but Sasuke wasn't expecting the kunai Orochimaru had in his hand to be thrown at him. He had no time to dodge, so he had to pull out the kunai impaled in his stomach when he landed on the ground with a slam.

Luckily, he had landed near where his sword was thrown, so he crawled over and picked it up, getting into a standing position with a bit of trouble. He looked up to Orochimaru, who appeared to be pulling a sword out of his mouth, with disgust. "So you want a sword fight, Sasuke-kun?" He smiled once the sword was out, and charged forward.

Sasuke quickly got into a defensive position, but before either of them could make contact with the other, some landed hard on the ground in between them and the area was covered in dust.

Naruto, who had landed on their field, was bloody and bruised, mumbling to himself about how he hated snakes when Sasuke snapped him out of it, "Naruto! Get your ass over here and help!"

Naruto quickly complied, "I took care of Manda. But I think it would be best if you never summon him around me, Sasuke." He advised as the duo stood back to back, keeping an eye out for the Snake Sanin. That was, until a sword shot out from underground, both boys jumping into the air, Sasuke staying up by flapping his hand-like wings and Naruto gathering chakra into a bright red demonic Rasengan. Locking eyes with Sasuke, Sasuke quickly created a Chidori, and both fell/flew towards Orochimaru with their arms held out, bracing themselves for the impact.

As the jutsu connected, a large burst of power once again threw Naruto and Sasuke back through a couple trees. Panting and unsteady, the duo got up again, and looked towards the clearing dust only to see…

"What the hell he looks the same as before?" Naruto yelled in exhaustion. "Did he dodge it?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in realisation, "He retreated underground."

"We need to get him to stay still, and hit with a Chidori and Demonic Rasengan." Naruto guessed.

"Got it." Sasuke pulled out his sword again, while Naruto created ten shadow clones, all pulling out a kunai.

Orochimaru was having a bit of trouble taking on these two at once. He did look in a lot better condition than the other two, but he was worn out and starting to run low on chakra – not that he'd let Naruto and Sasuke figure that out.

"Pin him down!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke and the clones charged. Orochimaru had his sword out, and thankfully for Sasuke, Orochimaru couldn't counterattack since all the clones were parrying him with kunai.

It was pretty even, but the Naruto's were slowly disappearing at times when they accidentally left a spot open. But their luck was changed when an arrow came flying in and hit Orochimaru on the arm he used to hold his sword. Naruto quickly took out another arrow and continued to accurately fire them at the snake sannin. Sasuke took a chance too, staying close to Orochimaru, trying desperately to pin him with his sword and putting all his trust into Naruto not to skewer him with an arrow.

"We want to know all you know about the seven deadly sins." Sasuke ordered, breathlessly, grinning as he disarmed Orochimaru's sword.

"In the Land of Waves is their base. But I'd like to see you get to them." Orochimaru glared, dodging another arrow which gained his attention for a second.

Sasuke grinned, that was all he needed, Orochimaru's distraction and an opening, he thrust his sword straight through the sannins chest, skewering him to the ground.

"Naruto lets do this." Sasuke said as Naruto stood next to him, "Good riddance," Sasuke said, producing a Chidori with the last of his power.

"And have fun in hell." Naruto agreed, taking a deep breath and pulling deep into the last of his demon chakra, creating a larger red rasengan.

"CHIDORI!"

"DEMONIC RASENGAN!"

And with that, a _huge _burst of power erupted from where all three attacks hit Orochimaru at the exact same time, sending both of the men flying back as Orochimaru exploded and disintegrated in the flash of colours.

Sasuke and Naruto landed on the ground with a thud, their demonic chakra/curse mark chakra fading away from themselves and chakra burns covering most open parts from the sheer force of the attack they had just used. Suddenly, they both froze, sensing another person nearby and heading towards them at an alarming rate. With a sigh of relief, they saw Jiraiya, Misaki and Roki appear in front of them.

Jiraiya looked over to the battlefield, watching as the two brothers got into a standing position, "Did you…? Is Orochimaru.. dead?"

"Once and for all." Sasuke said with conviction.

But their victory was short-lived as Misaki suddenly turned a pale colour, collapsing onto the ground, gaining everyone's attention. "Misaki?" Naruto called out, watching in horror as the wolf literally _melted _into the forest floor in a burst of chakra. "Hinata?" Naruto called out in realisation, "Something must've happened to Hinata!"

And with that, they all ran as fast as their legs would allow, their exhaustion all but forgotten, to the place they were sure Hinata would be.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_With Hinata (a few moments ago.)_

Hinata was starting to tire, pulling out all the demon chakra she could handle as she continued to dodge the attacks coming from Kabuto.

But a blast of pure power coming from where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting distracted her for a mere second, giving Kabuto time to sneak behind her and literally destroy the muscle tissue in her upper back. He had been watching her every movement intently, and noticed all her demonic chakra was situated and always flowed out of her upper back. As she hit the ground forcefully, Kabuto wasn't expecting the sudden burst of Gobi chakra that burst out of her petite body. Hinata quickly charged the last two steps; she _had _to finish him off now, and threw an overcharged palm strike straight at Kabuto's chest killing him instantly.

As soon as she let out that last burst of chakra, Hinata realised that it wasn't such a good idea as she stumbled around the ground, a searing pain in her upped back. _The seal! _Hinata realised, _Kabuto must have messed up my seal somehow! _She realised as she slammed onto the ground, her demonic chakra randomly bursting out of her body, and mixing with her natural chakra, a slow and painful process, she knew as the demonic charka was overriding her chakra paths and she lay face first on the ground, breathing heavily, trying desperately to stay in control. _(About the time Misaki dies…)_

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto's frantic voice echoed throughout the forest as he saw his raven-haired kunoichi lying flat on the ground. He could feel the demon chakra practically _leaking _out of her as he reached his girlfriend with a look of pure horror on his face.

He pulled his girl onto his lap, ignoring the pain from the bursts of demon chakra she would give out randomly, "What's happening to you? Please, _please _don't die on me… I love you!" Tears were already streaking down his face.

Sasuke watched the spectacle, breaking from his usual 'cool' façade with his own tears trailing down his cheeks. He didn't say anything, but stood there breathing heavily from both exhaustion and shock, silently wishing and praying to anyone that'd listen to help his sister.

"My... Seal." Hinata let out, making Naruto's eyes widen as he looked over to the seal on her upper back, noticing the purple glow it was giving out.

"JIRAIYA!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, the sannin was the most skilled in the _world _on seals. And Naruto thanked Kami that Jiraiya happened to be with them.

"What! I heard you yell my name, and you _never _call me Jiraiya." He had been following slowly, but immediately shut up when he saw the looks on both boys' faces and the trembling Hinata in Naruto's grasp.

"Her seal." Naruto answered stoically, as if already dethatching himself from everything around him. Naruto had been through a lot in his life, but if this happened… _If _Hinata didn't… didn't make it… That would be it. That would send Naruto over the bridge. And Jiraiya knew it.

Jiraiya ran over the girl, a look of pure determination on his face. He owed a lot to this girl, she loved Naruto. And he was grateful for that. Naruto didn't know it, but he needed love in his life, and she was the one to give it to him. Jiraiya wasn't even sure if Sasuke would make it out of this one okay if Hinata didn't make it. He saw the way him and Hinata acted around each other, like siblings, really, to Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto were both his siblings, the way they acted you would think they were all blood related… apart from the fact that two of them were in a relationship. Which would make Hinata more of a sister-in-law, but you get the drift.

Overall, Jiraiya didn't know Hinata all that well, but she was starting to grow on him. All three of them were. He was even starting to like Sasuke! Quickly dismantling those thoughts from his head, he scanned the seal. Noticing all the muscle tissue in her upped back was snapped, he quickly guessed what might have happened.

Holding out his glowing palm, he ran his hand over the glowing mark, his eyes widening in realisation of what was actually happening to the girl, "This has never happened before…" He mumbled to himself, but, since it had been absolutely dead silent, the other two men heard him clearly.

"W-what?" Sasuke tried to remove the sob out of his voice as he knelt down next to the group, gently ruffling Hinata's hair like he always did, watching Naruto's chakra-burned hand gently caress her cheek, as if it would stop her face from scrunching up in pain.

"They're merging. I think she'll be okay, but I can't be positive. The only way I can even _guess _this is happening is by the fact that I know that it will happen to you, Naruto. The fourth made your seal so that you and the Kyuubi will merge. And that is what's happening to Hinata here. It is an extremely painful process, where she needs to absorb all of Gobi's chakra and then merge it with her own, but I'm pretty confident she'll be okay," He let out a sigh of relief after hearing his own words, as if he were listening to it instead of being the one saying it. He guessed it felt much better to say it out in the open, making him more confident in his assumption. "But we need someone to heal all her injuries. She needs to get to a hospital." Jiraiya barely finished the sentence before Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke literally vanished into thin air. He would have no idea what happened if he didn't notice the small dust trail heading towards town. Slowly, he followed after them, to make sure Hinata got out of this alive.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

_I've never been very good at fighting scenes, so… sorry in advance. But, I really think I'm getting better, just… slowly. But, when you look at my other fic. I really think this one is much better with my fights and especially moves… so yeah. Well, I can't be perfect, can i? haha. Thank you again my awesome reviewers.. and then my awesome readers that don't review. I love you guys… in a totally UNsexual way ;) haha lol xx Taz_


	14. Fourteen

**CHAPTER 14**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**Last Time:**_

"_They're merging. I think she'll be okay, but I can't be positive. The only way I can even guess this is by the fact that I know that it will happen to you, Naruto. The fourth made your seal so that you and the Kyuubi will merge. And that is what's happening to Hinata here. It is an extremely painful process, where she needs to absorb all of Gobi's chakra and then merge it with her own, but I'm pretty confident she'll be okay," He let out a sigh of relief after hearing his own words, as if he were listening to it instead of being the one saying it. He guessed it felt much better to say it out in the open, making him more confident in his assumption. "But we need someone to heal all her injuries. She needs to get to a hospital." Jiraiya barely finished the sentence before Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke literally vanished into thin air. He would have no idea what happened if he didn't notice the small dust trail heading towards town. Slowly, he followed after them, to make sure Hinata got out of this alive._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sasuke sighed as he watched his brother start doing training exercises for the sixth time in the past hour. Naruto and Sasuke had healed since their encounter with Orochimaru, not even a scar on any of their bodies. It was the fourth day since the attack, and Hinata still hadn't woken up. Jiraiya had told them, though, that it was a slow process. But Naruto wasn't one of those people who could sit by and do nothing, and Sasuke could tell that the boy felt hopeless, so tried to distract himself with stretches and push-ups which he had been doing all morning. He usually would be outside doing a full-out training session; even Jiraiya offered to train him for a day, but Naruto wouldn't… no, he _couldn't _leave her side. So he just subsided to doing one handed push-ups.

"Naruto…" Sasuke chided, giving his brother a cautious look. "This is the sixth time in the past hour; you should just go for a walk to calm your nerves." Sasuke tried to get Naruto to calm down.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke, "But what if something happens! I _can't _go anywhere."

"I'm here. I'll make sure she's okay, and stays okay. Now, go for a walk, calm yourself down. Roki is still here, he'll tell you if she wakes up." He pushed.

Naruto stood perfectly still for a moment, staring at the unconscious face which was his girlfriend. Her face was no longer scrunched up in pain, which was either due to the pain killers, or that the process was nearly finished. Jiraiya came by yesterday and gave another check up on her, deciding that she was going to be okay. Naruto let out a long sigh and a small, "Okay," and walked out of the room.

Sasuke sighed… again. He was worried, but strangely enough, it wasn't because of the raven haired beauty lying in the hospital bed beside him. Because he _knew _that she was going to be okay. He could _feel _it. But he was worried for Naruto. And he hoped, he _really _wished that Hinata would wake up soon. At _least _for Naruto's sake.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Hinata mumble into the blanket, moving slightly and showing signs of waking up. Well, someone must've been listening to his thoughts. Quickly, he sat by the side of her bed, watching her intently, "Imouto?"

She quickly rolled over, "Sasuke-nii?" She grumbled slightly.

The widest grin Hinata had _ever _seen suddenly appeared on Sasuke's face, "You're okay!" He smiled, ruffling her hair and gaining that small pout that she always had on her face when he ruffled her hair, just making him grin wider.

"Yeah... I'm okay…" Hinata froze as she seemed to remember what had happened. "I killed him…" She remembered, her eyes wide.

Sasuke nodded to her, a little bit confused. "Yeah… is that a bad thing?"

"He saved my life… in the chunin exams. I was gonna die that day. And Kabuto _saved _me… And all I could do in return is kill him…" She was shocked at herself, at what she had done.

Sasuke's eyes widened in realisation, understanding what she was going on about, "Kabuto is _not _a good guy, Hina-imouto. He probably only saved your life to show all the other doctors up." Sasuke said seriously.

"Yeah, but he saved my life all the while. It just hurts to know that he saved my life, and I just killed him in return. I feel so bad about it…" Hinata sighed, looking down.

"Hinata, he used that against you, didn't he?" Gaining a confused look from the girl he continued, "In your battle, he told you this, so you wouldn't kill him didn't he? So you'd at least try to only knock him out, without killing him. You really think a _good _person would use someone's feelings against them like that?" Sasuke asked gently.

Hinata nodded in understanding, "Okay." She said to herself, thinking about the whole battle.

"So don't feel bad about it. He deserved what he got. Besides, you wouldn't have died that day. Naruto probably would've done something stupid and reckless and you would've survived." Sasuke smiled gently.

"But we weren't going out back then…"

"He'd do it for any of his friends." Sasuke smiled as he felt the familiar chakra signature of Naruto who was running this way. He looked over to Hinata, who had visibly brightened, she had felt his chakra too, "Well, I'm going for a walk, I'm pretty sure I don't want to have to watch this." And with that, Sasuke disappeared, and the door burst open.

Naruto was charging a million miles an hour as he burst through the door a blur to everyone around him as he landed at the side of Hinata's bed, lifting her up in one fluid movement and pressing his lips firmly to hers, showing her how much he missed her, how much he loves her, and how much he'd kill anyone who tried to do that to her again with one passionate kiss.

Hinata smiled as he pulled at her lips gently and she threw her arms around his head to run her hands through his unsuspectedly soft spiky hair. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the remembrance of the last time they kissed like this. It only ended with them both falling onto the ground. Hinata gave him a confused look, but he just shook his head and reclaimed her lips which she happily obliged.

"Guys! You have to see this!" Sasuke burst into the room, and after seeing his two friends kissing, he turned around and faced the door with a sour expression on his face. "I should have known. I _really _should have knocked." He was okay when they simply gave each other a small kiss, but he didn't need to see them make-out.

"Sasuke! Dammit! Stop interrupting us!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke turned back around, deeming it safe for his eyes, "You don't know how much I wish I didn't have to see that… Anyway, look at this." He reached over to the table beside the bed and flicked the television on.

"… _You may not have heard of them, since they have only recently grouped together, but they are definitely a very strong trio that you wouldn't want to mess with." _The masculine voice of the news reader on the television was saying.

"_The first one in this invincible trio would be the leader, Naruto Uzumaki." _All three of them watching the television smiled at this false bit of information. They were hoping people would guess that Naruto was the leader instead of Sasuke, _"He is recently been known as 'Konoha's Destructive Kitsune' and has been travelling with two other companions. Although he is travelling with two missing nins, he is still loyal to Konoha and wears his hitai-ate proudly on his forehead to show it. Some people would guess that he is in a relationship with the second member of the group, Hinata, but we don't know for sure. Hinata was originally from Konoha, but has left her village over three years ago, after a scandal that only herself, her team and the hokage knows about. Over the years, Hinata had gained the name, 'The Demonic Beauty' and her name tells it all. Men ogle her as she walks past" _– Naruto let out a small growl – _"but she never flaunts her perfect features. We men may be in with a chance, though, unless she is, in fact, in a relationship with the leader of the group."_

"_The last member of the group would be Sasuke Uchiha. All the members from the group at least used to be from Konoha, but Sasuke had left the village with Orochimaru. Sasuke, the 'Poisonous Snake Avenger' is definitely the speed in the group, Hinata being the stealth, and Uzumaki being the Strength. This definitely is not a team to mess with, especially after their most recent exploits, which was the death of one of the Sanin, Orochimaru." _The news reader continued with a smile, _"At the moment, we have one of the other legendary Sanin, Jiraiya, live, who is quite close to the group, and is willing to answer some questions of ours."_

All three watched as Jiraiya was standing next to a different, female news reader as she turned and asked him a question _"So, Jiraiya-Sama, how long have you known the three?"_

"_I have known _of _the three for a long time, but only recently have I met two of them. The other, Naruto Uzumaki, I have known for a while, he was in fact my student for quite a while."_

"_What about the rumour of said Uzumaki being in a relationship with Hinata?"_

Three pairs of eyes paid explicit attention, hoping he wouldn't give anything away, _"I will not give out any personal information about the trio, but I can say both men are extremely protective of young Hinata."_

"_When you say it like that, does it mean that both men in the team are in fact fighting over the woman?"_

"_No. Not like that at all. They are all practically family." _Jiraiya corrected his mistake, and the three watching thought it was weird how Jiraiya was being so polite and professional. Well, they guessed he did have a reputation.

"_Well, you hear it officially from the one and only Toad Sage. So it would be best to not get on this new trio's bad side, back to you, Hugo at the news desk."_

Sasuke flicked the television back off smirking at the information that was given out.

Naruto was grinning, "We have those cool name-thingies!" He was excited about that, "That is so awesome!"

"That was recorded live in Iwagakure, so I'm guessing he's on his way back to Konoha then. Well, I guess he needs to tell the hokage about what we learned about the seven deadly sins." Sasuke thought aloud.

"Seven deadly sins?" Hinata questioned, unsure on what they were talking about.

"That's what Orochimaru called the seven mutants; we'll have to look into it." Sasuke then turned to Naruto, remembering something, "So, are you going to do it?"

Hinata looked on, confused as Naruto thought to himself, "I don't want to leave you guys."

Her eyes widened, "_Leave_!" She asked, shocked and worried, _What did he mean by leave!_

"Jiraiya suggested I do Sage training while you were out. But I don't know if I should do it or not…"

"How long?" Hinata asked, thinking it through.

"I don't know, that's the problem. It will take however long it takes to finish sage training." Naruto let out a sigh.

Hinata pursed her lips together, deep in thought, "You should do it." She decided rather abruptly.

"But I don't know if I can stay so long away from you guys." Naruto sighed unhappily.

"I know. It'll be hard for us too. How about if you're still doing your sage training, and it's been that long… like, we'll summon you here once a month. And you can get Roki to stay with us, and tell us when you're ready." Hinata thought aloud.

Sasuke nodded, happy with Hinata's statements so far, "Yeah, and while you are doing your sage training, Hinata and I can use our days by walking towards the land of waves. We won't approach the enemy without you, though. If we get there and you are still training, we'll just look up all we can about the seven deadly sins and this Takisho."

"Okay. When do you think I should leave?" he asked.

"The sooner you leave the sooner you will return." Sasuke reminded.

"Okay, then how about tomorrow morning, that gives me enough time to pack all my stuff, and prepare." Naruto decided, earning two nods from his friends, as Naruto prepared for his trip to Mt Myoboku__and Hinata and Sasuke packed for their travels.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Okay, Roki stay here. I need you to help Sasuke look after Hinata for me. So I can keep in contact with this group." Naruto told his companion as he pulled out a large red and white reverse summoning scroll so he was ready.

Naruto then turned to his brother, "Sasuke, if I get back and my girl's in anything _other _than perfect condition…" He said threateningly.

"Yeah, I know. I'll look after her. She's my little sister, do you think I'd let her get hurt anyway?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, ruffling the hair of the now pouting Hinata.

"Little? Don't you guys think I can look after myself?" Hinata sighed, pouting.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, I'll miss that." He traced Hinata's pouting mouth with his fingertips.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "_Great. _A sappy moment. I don't want to see you guys make-out, so I'll wait outside." He left, leaving the couple together.

"Smart." Naruto grinned, thankful for his brother's correct intuition, before turning to his absolutely gorgeous girlfriend. "I'll miss you so much, Hina-chan."

Hinata hugged him, "I'll miss you too Naruto-kun."

"If you ever need anything, or want to talk to me, just sit next to Roki and tell him. I'll be listening through him, and he'll get my attention so I can stop whatever it is I'm doing and listen to you, okay?" He hugged her back, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

Hinata nodded her head, "I love you." She said moving her face away from his chest so she could look in his eyes.

Closing in on the distance between the two, "Aishiteru Hina-chan." He gave her the gentle smile he saved only for her before closing his lips on hers.

Hinata let out a slight whine into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Naruto knew it meant she's going to miss him and doesn't want him to leave but knows it's for the best.

Naruto lifted her up by the hips, letting her wrap her legs around his waist so she was taller and they were closer together, with Naruto gently rubbing her back with one hand, the other keeping her steady on his hips.

Hinata ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp as she knew he loved as she opened her mouth wide enough for his tongue to seep in, exploring the dark cave he knew quite well by now. Hinata felt that familiar shiver as his tongue brushed against hers, there breathing in sync, feeling the others hot breath in their own mouths as Naruto backed up and sat down on the side of the hospital bed, not once breaking the lip-lock.

Naruto let out a light moan of disapproval into her mouth as she broke the lip-lock, smiling up at him, "Sorry, but I do need to breathe, you know?"

He let out a husky chuckle, "I would have given up on breathing long ago for this." Hinata went to say something, but was interrupted when Naruto's lips were once again upon hers. Not that she was complaining.

Leaning backwards, onto the soft bed, the couple continued to kiss for a while, knowing it would be the last time for the duo in a while.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Leaving the room, not long later, they approached the smirking Sasuke, who was sitting on one of the seats outside of their hotel. "Took you long enough."

Naruto grinned at his brother, "I was simply savouring the moment." Before setting the reverse summoning scroll out, open, on the floor, "I'll miss ya, bro. Take care of yourself and my girl. Any guy tries to make a move on her, kill 'em… or just make sure they regret it. But I'd prefer the first option." He grinned, giving his brother one of those 'man hugs'.

Sasuke smirked, "Will do. You look after yourself too. Okay? And get Roki to get us to summon you when you want to drop by, okay?"

"Catch ya later brother." Naruto smiled, biting his thumb, kissing Hinata on the cheek, and slamming his hand onto the seal already created on the scroll, suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	15. URGENT!

URGENT!

MY WORD 2010 application thingy has stuffed up! and i am soooo fringn depressed! I've lost all my work... but, i'm getting my dad onto it, so he better have it fixed soon... i hope... because i really want to continue with this story... sorry guys... xx Taz


	16. Fifteen

**CHAPTER 15**

Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long, but here's chapter fifteen for you. Note: my microsoft word isnt working still, so i wrote this on WordPad, and it might be a little bit smaller than my origional chapter, because i had to rewrite it... stupid word... but enjoy, and i apologise for it beign smaller and stuff...

WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY LIFE: Mostly.… stupid homework and stuff. Honestly, who really wants to answer, "_Make a statement about the density of metals compared to non-metals. Are there any exceptions to this statement?" _WHAT THE HELL? I _DON'T _CARE! And stupid Deductive Geometry – I seriously failed that test… so I'm pretty sure I'm getting a D… well, I guess you all know I hate maths and science…. Oh, and don't even mention Soc, I mean, the stupid industrial revolution, that got old after that four-page statement we had to write about child labour!

Sorry, lol. So I should shut up, because I'm getting a little bit off topic, and I should get back to the fic :).

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**CHARACTER BIO.**__(You will need to know about her because she will be a main character in future)__** p.s tell me what you think of her...**_

_**Name:**__ Sahana AKA. Hana._

_**Age: **__17_

_**Appearance: **__Always has her long blond hair in a braid, brown eyes, tall, small frame, wears a lot of yellow._

_**Skills: **__Hana is a medic nin that specialises in venoms. She is a summoner of Spiders (Hence the 'venom specialist') and a poison curer/creator._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**Last time:**_

_Leaving the room, not long later, they approached the smirking Sasuke, who was sitting on one of the seats outside of their hotel. "Took you long enough."_

_Naruto grinned at his brother, "I was simply savouring the moment." Before setting the reverse summoning scroll out, open, on the floor, "I'll miss ya, bro. Take care of yourself and my girl. Any guy other than me ties to make a move on her, kill 'em… or just make sure they regret it. But I'd prefer the first option."_

_Sasuke smirked, "Will do. You look after yourself too. Okay? And get Roki to get us to summon you when you want to drop by, okay?"_

"_Catch ya later brother." Naruto smiled, biting his thumb, kissing Hinata on the cheek, and slamming his hand onto the seal already created on the scroll, suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Hinata, Sasuke and Roki were on the road to the land of waves, but both of them felt so different without Naruto walking with them, asking every two minutes if they were there yet and how long it would take.

"It's really quiet without Naruto. I would've thought that I'd be glad he isn't asking me how long it's gonna take every minute, but at least I could argue with him and when we were arguing it seemed to go so much quicker." Sasuke sighed, looking ahead of them as they walked down a dirt path.

"I know how you feel." Hinata smiled, "I guess we aren't used to quiet, are we?"

"Yeah. Oh well, I guess we've got to go to wave and research about the seven deadly sins. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

Hinata thought for a second, "I wonder what would've happened if Naruto didn't end up coming with us? Right at the start of our journey."

"It sure would've been different. But what surprises me is the fact that we haven't seen a speck of Akatsuki while we've been wandering."

"I think that might be because we are getting pretty famous. I've already killed two of them, Naruto and I then killed another later on, so they're probably suspicious and know they can't take us on all three of us at once. If I was Akatsuki, I'd try to split us all up, and then, in groups of two, take us out. Because that'd probably be the only way to get us." Hinata added thoughtfully.

Sasuke gave her a surprised look, "Whatever you do, don't go to the Akatsuki. We'd all be done for." He complimented, shocked at her way of thinking.

Hinata smiled at him, "Thank you Sasuke-nii. But I'm nowhere as good as someone like Shikamaru. And Akatsuki aren't dumb, they might already have that idea. But I reckon we can take them on. We have the Byakugan, Sharingan, the apprentices of two of the legendary Sanin, and two jinchuurikis. Once you think about that. We have a pretty awesome team."

Sasuke smirked at his little sister, "I really think Naruto's starting to rub off of you, imouto. You have changed so much from the shy little girl in the academy."

"Arigato."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sasuke was sitting out, watching the fire flicker in the night, as Hinata slept quietly in her sleeping bag. He didn't want to sleep yet, because the night was so calm, and refreshing. He enjoyed sitting out, watching the stars.

Hinata woke up with a start. She sighed loudly to herself. "Another nightmare…" She wished that they'd go away, but it wouldn't get out of her head. She'd been having them ever since her confrontation with Lust.

"Imouto? What do you mean 'another nightmare'?" Sasuke asked from beside the fire, he didn't know his little sister was having nightmares, "Did Naruto know you're having nightmares?"

Hinata sighed, she thought he was asleep. Sitting up, Hinata took a seat next to Sasuke by the fire. "No." She said quietly. But she knew now she was going to have to talk about them.

Roki walked up and sat next to her, licking her on the arm, bright blue eyes regarding her curiously.

"Is Naruto listening?" Sasuke asked the Kitsune, earning a bark and nod in reply. "Okay, Hinata? You really should talk about it."

She sighed again, "Really, it's nothing. I've just been having nightmares. ."

"You'll feel better if you talk about it, Imouto." Sasuke urged gently, watching his sister pat Roki absently.

"Well, I've been having them ever since… Lust. It isn't anything really. I just haven't got over it I guess. I'm fine. Really." Hinata smiled at Sasuke reassuringly.

A wave of guilt washed over Sasuke, "I'm sorry for making you do that Hinata. It was my idea that we use you as bait. I'm sorry." He felt really bad for putting her through this.

"It's okay. It was the only way, right? Anyway, I'm fine. They're just nightmares. I'll get over them soon enough." Her smile faltered for a second and Roki let out a low whine.

Sasuke knew she was lying. "No you won't. But me and Naruto will be there. We'll help you out. Did something happen?" He was curious.

Hinata sighed again, "I… freeze up. When someone gets too close for comfort. But not you or Naruto, because I feel safe around you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"It happened the morning we were leaving. This guy came up to me, and I was pushed up against the wall. I was about to fight back but I saw the look in his eyes. I froze up. He was practically dripping with lust. But then this other guy tripped over and knocked him over snapping me out of it…. And I just ran." She looked away, into the fire while Roki was growling and Sasuke was deep in thought.

"Roki. What does Naruto think we should do?" Sasuke asked for his friends input, but Roki just continued to growl, making Sasuke sigh, "_Other _than beat the crap out of the guy that came up to her."

Roki fell silent after that. And Hinata let out a sigh, watching Sasuke continue to think it through. "I think," Sasuke started, "For the meantime, I'll just keep an eye on guys around you. But if I'm not around, take a deep breath and calm yourself down. Or, before they get to close, and you know what's going to happen, make a run for it and find me straight away. I'll set them straight."

Hinata smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Sasuke-nii." And laughed when Roki let out a whimper and hugged the fox too.

"Now we should really get to sleep." Sasuke said with a yawn, and slipped into his own sleeping bag, while Roki curled up next to Hinata, because Naruto was still uncomfortable with the situation and wanted to be with her.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Two weeks later, when the sun was almost directly above the ninja's heads, Sasuke and Hinata had finally reached the land of waves.

"Well we should find a hotel, and then head out to the library or something." Sasuke decided, Hinata nodding in agreement as she followed him.

Soon enough, Hinata and Sasuke were standing out the front of the library, with Roki at their side. Walking inside, they came up to the counter, where a very pretty tall blonde was standing, her sandy-blond hair in a long braid, "Hello. Did you want any help?" She smiled, her chocolate brown eyes watching them curiously.

"Yes, please. We're looking for any information you have on the seven deadly sins." Hinata raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's slightly pink face as he and the young librarian locked eyes.

The librarian was a little startled at those words, and glanced curiously at Hinata, "Why would you want to know about them?"

Sasuke and Hinata noticed the slight tinge of suspicion in her voice, as if she was cautious, "Research for a project we're working on." Sasuke answered smoothly.

"Ah… Right. This way please." The long blond-haired librarian blushed and walked across the isles, "I'm Sahana by the way." She added as an afterthought.

"I'm Hinata, and this is Sasuke." Hinata smiled kindly.

Sahana froze this time, spinning around to look straight at Sasuke and Hinata, "You're… you're… do you know a Naruto by any chance?"

Sasuke smirked, "Well, one dobe comes to mind."

She blushed prettily as Sasuke looked at her, "I need your help!... wait… you're looking up the seven deadly sins for a different reason aren't you?"

"Research." Hinata insisted.

Sahana gave her a doubtful look. "Please tell me you're doing what I think you're doing. Can we go somewhere private? I really need to talk to you." After an unsure look from the duo she continued, "Please? My father, Tsuhiko-"

As soon as his name came out of Sahana's mouth, she had their attention, Sasuke cut her off, "Let's go."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

The trio were now sitting in a booth of a restaurant, and Sasuke and Hinata we're somewhat surprised when Sahana put up a silence seal, so no-one would hear their conversation. But now they knew that Sahana was a ninja.

"Sahana-san," Hinata started.

"Please, call me Hana." She interrupted politely.

"Hana-san, are you a ninja?"

Sahana smiled gently at the small girl, "Not a very good one. I'm more of a medic nin that specializes in venoms."

"Don't ever doubt your ability as a ninja, it will only stuff things up." Sasuke said, giving a look to Hinata remembering when she was like that.

Hinata let out a sigh, "Trust me, as soon as you start believing in yourself you'll get better…" She trailed off, wondering why she was like that. You can't just naturally be that unbelieving in yourself, for Hinata, it was the fact that she was beaten regularly and called worthless, "You were abused mentally and/or physically as a child, weren't you?"

Sahana was startled at that true bit of information, "How do you know?" She got a little bit defensively.

Hinata just smiled reassuringly, "I think you've realised who Sasuke and I are by now…?" after a nod from Sahana she continued, "You and I probably had a similar upbringing. I was the worthless failure of the Hyuuga clan, beaten and bruised regularly. Only something like that would make someone not believe in yourself as you do and I used to. I know it's hard, but you have to believe in yourself. And stop trying to please the people who hurt you, it won't work."

Sahana's complete attention was on Hinata, "What did you do, Hinata-chan? How did you start believing yourself?"

Hinata sighed, "Well, my clan were trying to kill me, for reasons I intend to keep secret, and I ran. Became a missing nin and grew confidence while I was on my own."

Sahana gave her a sympathetic look, "That must've been hard."

"Now, we need to know everything about Tsuhiko." Sasuke changed the topic.

Sahana nodded, "My father, he was once a Konoha shinobi. But he started experimenting learning to experiment like his sensei – Orochimaru…"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata, "Well, we got rid of Orochimaru, so lets hope he didn't surpass his sensei."

Hinata grinned, "But this time you'll have me."

Sasuke chuckled, ruffling her hair before turning back to Sahana, "Why did he leave the village?"

"He was caught experimenting on humans. So they threw him out. But he continued, and soon enough, he heard about the seven deadly sins. He found them quite interesting and it took him three years to complete them – which was about a year ago. He placed the souls and minds of the seven deadly sins and summoned them into the bodies of six men and one woman. Although, it didn't turn out quite as planned. The bodies weren't strong enough to carry the sins without any side effects, and the bodies mutated."

Sasuke and Hinata were taking it all in, "Do you know anything else about the sins?"

"No. I've never met them. My father and I had a fight, and I'm staying here – in wave – for a while, working at the library for money." Sahana apologised.

"It's okay, Hana-chan. I guess we can head back to the library and find out all we can on the seven deadly sins?" Sasuke smiled once again at the girl, making her blush as they all walked to the library.

Hinata smirked, wondering if anyone else noticed he called her 'chan'.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Hinata sat on her bed, sighing and looking up at the ceiling she had just spent hours and hours in the library with Sasuke and Hana and she was exhausted. Hinata had left, but Hana and Sasuke were still in the library looking through books and unknowingly flirting with each other. Hinata smiled to herself, a little sadly as she noticed how close Sasuke and Hana were getting. She was getting close to Hana too, because they were so much alike, she was a little surprised though when Hana called her 'imouto' for the first time. So in return, Hinata started calling her Hana-nee, but seeing Hana and Sasuke together, looking so much like a couple, just made her miss Naruto more.

She looked up when she saw the door edge open, and Roki come inside and sit next to her on the bed.

Hinata smiled at him, and patted the overly large fox, "I used to do this all the time with Misaki when it was just the two of us."

Roki made a whimpering noise and licked her on the arm.

"Is Naruto listening?" She asked the dog, earning a bark in affirmation.

"Good. Well, I miss you. I know it's only been three weeks, but you've missed out on a lot. Sasuke-nii and I have been working heaps, looking up the seven deadly sins, and they are: Lust, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Pride and Gluttony. We worked out that these beings were created, and the best way we could kill them is to pin them up against each other." Hinata recalled, petting Roki casually as she recounted.

"Oh, and you'll be happy to know that our Sasuke has found himself a girlfriend. Well, neither of them will admit it, but I can tell that they both like each other. Her name is Sahana, and I know you'd approve of her. She is very nice, and you'd be here annoying the hell out of them if you could. She's the daughter of Tsuhiko though, but you can trust her, and know that she is on our side. She wants her father stopped, and I can't help but feel a connection with her, because both of us have grown up with abusive fathers. It kind of sucks though, seeing those two together. It just makes me miss you even more." Roki let out another whine and licked her on the cheek. "Yeah, I love you too. I know there are so many things that you want to tell me, but you can't and I know you'll ace that training. Good luck, and I love you. I'm going to go see what the love birds have found out." Hinata stood up and left the room.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

_Next chapter, we'll have more SasukeXSahana and Naruto will be back… for a limited amount of time… but, I promise it'll be out by the end of the week… I hope… but I'm going to a scary movie party with my best mates for Halloween…. Because here in Australia, it isn't a big thing, so were doing it anyway… haah:] anyway… tell me if you like it, and if you're okay with my new character… thanks _

_PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF SAHANA AND THE WHOLE SASU/HANA THING... sorry, this chapter is kinda gay, but that' s because i already had it written, and writing it again made me forget stuff i had in the first bit, so this chapter was smaller than the rest, but please, tell me what you think... and i hope to get word back soon... because i reeeaaallly HATE WORDPAD!_

_XX Taz :P_


	17. Sixteen

**CHAPTER 16**

**I GOT CHAPTER SIXTEEN FOR YOU, YOU BETTER LOVE ME... but don't blame me for the spelling mistakes, my word is still stuffed up, and i wrote all this on WordPad, which doesn't help you fix youre mistakes... but enjoy anyways XD xx Taz**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**Last time:**_

"_Oh, and you'll be happy to know that our Sasuke has found himself a girlfriend. Well, neither of them will admit it, but I can tell that they both like each other. Her name is Sahana, and I know you'd approve of her. She is very nice, and I know you'd be here annoying the hell out of them if you could. She's the daughter of Takisho though, and none of us trusted her at first, but we trust her now, and know that she is on our side. She wants her father stopped, and I can't help but feel a connection with her, because both of us have grown up with abusive fathers. It kind of sucks though, seeing those two together. It just makes me miss you even more." Roki let out another whine and licked her on the cheek. "Yeah, I love you too. I know there are so many things that you want to tell me, but you can't and I know you'll ace that training. Good luck, and I love you. I'm going to go see what the love birds have found out." Hinata stood up and left the room._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_At the end of the month… (9 months into their trip..)_

Hinata was casually walking around town, leaving Sasuke and Sahana to research the seven deadly sins for a while by themselves. She couldn't help it, seeing those two together, even if they didn't realise they liked each other… it was just hard on her. Letting out a big sigh, her thoughts drifted to Naruto. She missed him so much, and it had only been about fourweeks before he'd left.

The sound of yelling snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned around towards the noise, where three middle-aged men were yelling at a young boy, who only looked to be around thirteen years old.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This has got nothing to do with you, brat! So stay out of it!" The tallest of the men, with long brown hair was yelling at the kid, and with Hinata's eyes, she noticed him clench his fist together as it hang beside him.

Hinata couldn't bear the thought of the boy getting hurt, so she ran over to the group as he began to swing, effortlessly grabbing his punch with one hand and glaring down the men, "What do _you_ think you're doing trying to lay a hand on a child!"

The men's eyes widened at how fast this lady was, and the fact that she was a _female _and still able to block his punch like it was nothing. But putting that thought away, the leader of the group pulled his fist out of Hinata's and gave her a lecherous smile, "You're cute. What's your name sweetheart?"

Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself a look of disgust in her eyes and was about to retort when someone bet her to it, "That is no way to treat a lady!" The young boy yelled at him, making the guy glower harshly at him.

Hinata smiled at the small brunette, "Thank you." She said before turning back to the other guys, "Now I think you should apologise to this young man."

The guy smirked, "And what would I get out of it?" He slowly stepped closer to Hinata, a seductive smile on his face.

Hinata took a step back uncomfortably, but the heard a new voice, "Well, you wouldn't get your ass kicked for one." Hinata let out a huge sigh in relief because she knew that voice. "I happened to promise a guy that I'd look after his girl, and I would be happy to kick your ass for even _talking _to my imouto like that. But even then, you should be glad I'm the one here, not a certain somebody else I know."

"Hey Sasuke-nii." Hinata smiled as the large man stepped back with a 'hmmph'.

"I see you've already caused some trouble." He let out a sigh, before turning to the man, "You better get lost right now, or you are going to get your ass kicked." He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword for affect, and Hinata smiled and added chakra to her gloves and clenched her fists, making her blades appear.

The men quickly disappeared after that, and Sasuke let out a long sigh, "He's going to kick my ass for not beating the shit out of that guy."

"Sasuke?" The voice of the young boy was shocked as he walked up to the seventeen-year old.

Sasuke looked over to the kid, finally remembering why he looked so familiar, "Inari? You've grown a lot. Still causing trouble I see."

"You know each other?" Hinata was confused.

Sasuke nodded at his sister, "Yeah, you know that story Naruto was bragging about, the one with Zabuza and Haku which was majorly over exaggerated?" After a nod from Hinata he continued, "This is Inari, he lived in the house that we stayed in."

Hinata nodded again, before turning to Inari, "Nice to meet you Inari, I'm Hinata."

Inari smiled widely, "Hello Hinata-chan. Is Naruto-nii and Sakura-chan with you guys too?"

"Sakura isn't. But Naruto is… Kinda." Hinata tried to explain, before turning to Sasuke, "Can we summon him?"

Sasuke sighed, but he knew his sister was missing Naruto, so he let out a whistle, and Roki came running, "Hey, Inari, is it okay if we summon him at your house, I'm sure Naruto would like to see you guys again."

Inari wasn't quite sure why they had to summon him, but nodded enthusiastically anyway and lead the way to his house.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Kaa-san!Jii-san!" Inari yelled as they walked through the front door, "We have guests!"

A tall brunette walked into the room first, immediately recognising Sasuke, "Wow, you've grown into a handsome man, Sasuke. Is this your girlfriend? She's really pretty. Wow. I'm Tsunami."

Sasuke let out a laugh, "No, she's not my girlfriend, more like a non-blood-related sister. You probably wouldn't believe it, but this is Naruto-dobe's girl, Hinata."

At that moment an old man walked into the room, and his eyes widened in shock at what Sasuke had said, "You mean that idiot got himself a girl like _that_?"

Hinata blushed, "Excuse me, but it's not very polite to talk to someone like that, especially if she's in the room and I would appreciate it if you didn't call my boyfriend an idiot."

Both Tsunami and the old man's eyes widened at that, "Wow, she's polite too. Well, I'm Tazuna. Nice to meet you, Hinata-san."

She let out a priceless smile, "Likewise, Tazuna-san." Before pulling the scroll out of Roki's back, "Do you have any place where we could summon Naruto-kun? I know he would like to see you again, but he's training at the moment."

Inari grinned, "We have room in the backyard."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sasuke turned to Roki as Hinata laid the scroll out on the grass open, "Now, warn the Dobe that we have guests, okay? Because knowing him he'll latch right onto Hinata." After a nod from Roki, he gestured Hinata to perform the summoning.

Removing her left glove with her teeth, she bit her thumb and did a few hand signs, so she wouldn't be sent to the mountain; only Naruto would be sent here and slammed her fist onto the paper, backing away as a poof of smoke appeared.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around Hinata, glomping her silently before letting out a loud, "I missed you!" happy to have Hinata in his arms again after so long.

Hinata let out a laugh, "Not fair, I wanted to be the one to glomp you." She pouted.

In return, Naruto just hugged her tighter, so happy to see her again so soon, "I was told we have guests…?"

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Yes, and the whole reason I told Roki to tell you was so you wouldn't embarrass yourself and my little sister by doing this…"

"But we haven't seen each other in _FOREVER_!" He then noticed the three other people who were standing there, watching him intently and with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Inari?... Tazuna?...Tsunami?" Naruto said, still holding onto Hinata and staring at the other three people. "I haven't seen you guys in AGES!" He grinned at them.

"Well his attitude hasn't changed." Tazuna laughed.

"Not one bit." Tsunami agreed as Naruto hugged the life out of Inari.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "I heard you got yourself a _girlfriend_…?" he wiggled his eyebrows. And Sasuke immediately turned to Hinatawho was suddenly looking innocently away.

"Her name's Sahana." Hinata stuck her tongue out at Sasuke playfully, earning a chuckle from the guy.

"Okay." Sasuke gave up, "I might like her… a little bit."

"Woo! Little Sasuke's growing up." Naruto grinned, "Good job Hina-chan!" The couple high-fived.

"I knew it!" She laughed as Naruto just glomped her again.

"So how have you been! You had _have_to have done something awesome!" Inari asked excitedly.

Naruto laughed, "I _am_ awesome. Of _course _I've done tonnes of awesome things!" He bragged, "Have you heard about me on TV? We are awesome."

"You mean, the group of three. That's you guys?" Tsunami was the one who said that, "Wow. I heard Naruto Uzumaki, but would never have believed it would _actually _be you! Wow. You guys killed Orochimaru!"

"Yeah, so I guess all our training has paid off." Naruto grinned.

"I don't know why everyone keeps saying it was all of us. Because I didn't kill Orochimaru, it was you two. I really shouldn't be getting all this credit, I only took out Kabuto." Hinata sighed.

"But you kicked his ass." Naruto reminded her.

"Naruto-kun. I was in hospital for days after that." She rolled her eyes, she really wasn't that awesome.

"But that's only because he messed up your seal."

"Yeah, and because of it, I'm a Hanyou. And I shouldn't have let him catch me off guard." Hinata continued to protest.

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, "Imouto. The only reason he even _lived _that long is because he was using your feelings against you. You're too kind-hearted to kill someone who saved your life when you were a genin."

"He saved your life? When?" Naruto asked, curious and confused.

"After my match with Neji. I would've died that day if it wasn't for him." Hinata sighed, trying not to let the guilt get to her.

"You wouldn't have died." Naruto told her seriously, "I would've made sure of that."

Sasuke smiled, "I told you. Naruto would've probably done something stupid and reckless and saved your life in the most unbelievable way possible."

Hinata nodded, "Alright."

Naruto suddenly remembered something, "Hey, I wanna meet Sasuke's girlfriend." And the trio (and dog) walked off towards the library after saying goodbye to Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami and agreeing to eat with them that night.

"Wait." Hinata quickly turned back to Tazuna and his family, "Is it okay if we bring one more person for dinner?" She asked politely.

"Of course." Tsunami smiled, she really enjoyed talking to the polite girl, since there really weren't many that young around.

"Thank you." Hinata bowed before turning to Sasuke, "Your girlfriend going to have dinner with us."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Hana-chan." Sasuke called out as he saw the familiar blond woman looking through books.

"Yes?" She did a complete 180 until she was facing the group, "Oh, hey guys. Do you have any more information?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, sorry. We came here because Naruto wanted to meet you."

"Oh, so you must be Naruto." She smiled at the blond male, "I'm Sahana, but please, call me Hana. I've heard a lot about you."

Naruto grinned, "I've heard much about you too, Hana-san. It's nice to meet you."

Hana smiled, "Likewise. Now is there anything you guys want?"

Naruto and Hinata shared a look, "Well, not at the moment, but we are heading to a friend's place for dinner and Sasuke was wondering if you wanted to join us." Naruto grinned, even though it wasn't Sasuke's idea, it did make the girl blush.

"I would love to." She glanced at Sasuke for a second, who was – surprisingly – blushing too, but it wasn't very noticeable.

"So, have you found any more information on the sins?" Sasuke asked, a little uncomfortable with the past topic.

She smiled widely at that, "Yes. I've figured out that my father and his mutants are outside the village in an abandoned wooden lodge. When do you think we should attack?"

Hinata answered that, "As soon as Naruto completes his sage training."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, and while I'm doing that, Hina-chan and Teme can train you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname, "That sounds like a good idea, then we'll finally take on the seven deadly sins."

"How about I leave again tomorrow? I need to get this training done, and then I'll be like unstoppable. Oh, and Roki's been telling me that we're going to merge soon." Naruto added as an afterthought.

"When? And will you be out for days like Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it'll be different since it won't be forced to happen. I'll be knocked out for about a day, but I'm sure the toads will look after me. But Roki will disappear, so before I leave I need to make a copy of the scroll to take with me so I can summon myself here, and you can also summon me if its urgent." Naruto smiled.

"That's the smartest thing that I've _ever _heard you say." Sasuke was bewildered.

"Hey, I say tonnes of smart stuff." Naruto protested.

"Come on,let's get to Tazuna's place." Hinata sighed, and lead the four to Tazuna's house.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

**Please ignore the mistakes again... i know, it's kind of sucky... but its hard with wordpad... i miss microsoft word 2010... lol, dad's working on it... and i'm getting there... tell me what you think, and we'll have some more Sasu/Hana in future... please, tell me what you think of the coupling... xx Taz :P**

thankyou alll XD


	18. Seventeen

**CHAPTER 17**

This is officially my SasukeXSahana chapter… tell me what you think, and I hope them getting together doesn't seem rushed or anything…. Just tell me what you think.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**Last time:**_

"_How about I leave again tomorrow? I need to get this training done, and then I'll be like unstoppable. Oh, and Roki's been telling me that we're going to merge soon." Naruto added as an afterthought._

"_When? And will you be out for days like Hinata?" Sasuke asked._

"_No, it'll be different since it won't be forced to happen. I'll be knocked out for about a day, but I'm sure the toads will look after me. But Roki will disappear, so before I leave I need to make a copy of the scroll to take with me so I can summon myself here, and you can also summon me if its urgent." Naruto smiled._

"_That's the smartest thing that I've ever heard you say." Sasuke was bewildered._

"_Hey, I say tonnes of smart stuff." Naruto protested._

"_Come on, let's get to Tazuna's place." Hinata sighed, and lead the four to Tazuna's house._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_Knock, knock…_

Naruto knocked on the door of Tazuna's house, waiting as Tsunami opened it, "Oh, hello!" She smiled, "Come on in, it's nearly ready."

Everyone sat around the kitchen table, talking, eating, and introducing Sahana to the rest of the group. The food was delicious and everyone took a quick liking to the new member.

That was until Tazuna decided to ask the question that everyone seemed to be wondering, "So Naruto, how did you end up with two missing nin?" Tazuna asked once everyone had finished their food, "You don't seem the type to stay away from your village for too long."

Naruto grinned, "Well, that's a long story…"

"Come on, take a seat in the lounge room. We'd love to hear it." Tsunami smiled, leading the four into the cosy lounge room. It was small, but Inari, Tsunami, Sahana and Sasuke sat on the long couch, and Tazuna and Naruto sat on the single person recliners, but Hinata had to sit on Naruto's lap from lack of space, not that she was complaining.

"Well, I guess it started with Hinata." He looked to her on his lap with a smile, "She had planned to leave the village, and no-one had any idea of her plan."

"Why?" Inari asked, interested.

Hinata gave a small frown at those thoughts, "My clan were going to kill me." She didn't want to tell them all about the Gobi, because, although Naruto and Sasuke knew them, she didn't trust many people with her secret, and it isn't like the Gobi is inside her anymore.

"Why? Why would someone do that to their own clan?" Tsunami was the one to ask now, she was disgusted with the thought of a clan killing one of their own.

"I was a liability. I was planning to destroy the caged-bird seal after all. But I don't even think they knew about that. They just didn't want a failure in their clan. They thought of me as worthless, and couldn't have me as heir. They expected too much from me, stuff no normal person could accomplish, so they were going to kill me and finally keep their clan stable and what they thought was strong. So I did the only thing I could; leave." Hinata explained.

Naruto continued from where she left off, and everyone had their eyes glued to the couple in interest, even Sasuke hadn't heard the story in this much detail, "She came up to me, before I left the village with one of the Sanin for training, and confessed her love to me and kissed me. I was so shocked I didn't say anything as she disappeared, not even suspecting anything as she didn't walk back through the gates and went in a different direction. Anyway, sometime during my training, I finally realised that I had fallen in love with her after being so distracted and having no idea why I couldn't keep my mind off of her."

Sahana smiled at Naruto then, letting out a small, "Aw, that's so cute…" And Tsunami nodded in agreement.

"Well," Naruto continued his story, everyone paying explicit attention to every word that came out of his mouth. Listening in awe and shock as he told the story about how he started his journey with two missing nins.

"So, now you have to get them to try and come back with you?" Tazuna asked.

"Yep." Naruto grinned.

"How long have you been gone?" Tsunami asked.

"Hmm… this is nearly the end of the eighth month, so we are more than half way through our journey." Sasuke answered.

"So what are you doing here?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, we've kind of got business here. An evil man has made seven mutants and are going after Konoha, so we're going to take them down." Naruto answered confidently.

Sahana piped up next, she had something on her mind and she had been wondering about it for a while now, "I was wondering, how did you find out about the sins anyway?"

Naruto and Sasuke both turned towards Hinata, remembering the way they found out, "Well, let's just say one of them attacked Hinata." Sasuke answered a little awkwardly.

By the disgusted look on Sasuke's face and the murderous one on Naruto's, they decided to drop the subject and sat in silence for a few moments until Hinata decided to break it, "So, how's your training been going, Naruto-kun?" She asked as she snuggle up to him on the one-man recliner.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Hard. So far, I've been beaten with a stick so many times I get so numb I can't feel it and trying to be perfectly still is so hard! I mean, it better be worth it. Seriously, I never knew it was going to be so difficult. But I'll definitely master this training, and be stronger than ever!" He decided confidently.

Sasuke let out a chuckle at the blonde's whining, "Well, you better keep at it, because we've got some sins to destroy."

Hinata gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, you'll get there soon enough."

Naruto looked up to her with a heart-warming smile in return, "Thanks Love, I'll try and be quick for you," He gave her a delicate kiss on the forehead.

"Take your time, I know you'll master this sage training, and don't worry, while you do that, Sasuke and I will make sure Sahana is good enough to take on the sins with us."

Sasuke looked over to the girl that was sitting next to him, "Not that she'd need that much help to start with, I bet she's an awesome fighter."

Sahana blushed and Hinata clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth, muffling the "Sasuke stop flirting," that she knew was going to come out.

Naruto looked over to Hinata, prying her hand away from his mouth, "I gotta get back to Mt Myoboku tomorrow morning, so I better get some sleep." Naruto yawned, lifting Hinata up off of his lap and standing up.

"You're welcome to stay in our guest rooms." Tsunami smiled as Naruto left, Hinata not far behind him.

"Why did Hinata-chan go with him?" Inari asked, a little bit confused.

Sasuke smirked at the thirteen year old kid, "He's leaving tomorrow, and those two miss each other so much. She has to say a proper goodbye to the guy." He explained, which was code for 'they're just going to make out for a while' which all the adults quickly caught on to.

"They are such a cute couple," Sahana giggled, taking an unnoticeable longing glance over to Sasuke, hiding it well, "But I really should go, I'll probably see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah," He smiled at her, a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks as he glanced into the chocolate-brown eyes that were so amazingly beautiful in his eyes, "But can I speak to you outside first?"

Sahana gave him a slightly confused look, "Sure," She followed him outside, a blush a lot more apparent on her face than the subtle one on Sasuke's.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Hana-chan," Sasuke started once the duo were standing on the front porch of Tazuna's household, he feeling a little awkward, but he really wanted to do this, so he started to speak once again, "I should really start by telling you that I honestly suck at this whole 'feelings' business."

Sahana kept that confused look apparent on her face, "It's okay," She smiled gently at him, not sure where he was going with this but feeling the need to comfort him, "Having a past such as yours gives you a reasonable explanation for that." She said kindly, a priceless smile on her face that warmed Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke looked deep into her eyes, once again gaining resolve as he smiled at her, a true smile. He wasn't one to smile much, keeping his feelings pretty far away from his exterior, but this girl, she was just bringing them all rushing out without any difficulties. "Well, I think I'm going to take some advice from the dobe this one time," he took another deep breath, feeling extremely awkward, "Look, Hana-chan, I like you. I mean, I _really _like you. You're beautiful, you're modest and not one of those loud and aggressive girls that throw yourself at guys. You took time to find the real me. To ask questions about my life, to find out who I was. You know more about me than anyone else – apart from maybe the dobe and imouto – but you're the first to put so much effort and time to _actually _get to know me. I don't know how, but you seem to bring out my feelings, that are usually hidden well, but I've been smiling so much since I met you, and I don't even seem to care! Hana-chan, when you looked at me in the eyes the first time we met in the library, I knew you were different. And you want to know something? I like different." He smiled, a very dark red tinge on his face, seen by all.

Sahana had tears in her eyes by the end of his speech, she had never felt so special, so recognised, so _wanted _in her entire life. All she could do was stare in shock and let out a small, "Sasuke-kun…."

For once, Sahana felt like she belonged. She felt as if she belonged with Sasuke, someone she could trust with her life, someone she could _love _with all her heart. She belonged with Hinata, a little sister, who had life as hard as she did, and needs a big sister to look after her. And Naruto, a loud and obnoxious little brother who is honestly an idiot but has the biggest heart out of the lot of them.

Sasuke grabbed her hand gently, staring at it between his two hands, finding it easier to talk to it than when he wasn't looking into her gorgeous eyes, "Well, Hana-chan, I guess what I'm trying to say is.. I-I think I'm f-falling in love with you." He finally looked up into her eyes, a tender look in his eyes that she had never seen before, "And I want to know if I can take you out on a date sometime?"

Sahana was now smiling as wide as her jaw would allow, a bright pink blush on her cheeks and there even were a few tear trails that she had let loose; she was that happy. She was completely and utterly speechless as she jumped on Sasuke, her long blonde braid swinging behind her as she swung her arms around Sasuke's neck, burying her head into his neck, "I would be delighted to go out on a date with you."

"We'll have one soon, how does that sound?"

"Perfect."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Naruto had left that next morning after crating another scroll so he could send himself back to wave on his own as he knew Roki would soon cease to exist. Now it was about two days later, and Hinata, Sasuke and Sahana were standing out in an empty field, preparing to make Sahana into a grand kunoichi.

"You ready, Hana-Nee?" Hinata asked, getting into her own modified jyuken stance.

Sahana nodded, a determined look covering her tanned features, "Okay," and she got into her own stance, which was one Hinata had never seen before.

"Okay, you're trying to land a hit on me, got it? All I'm going to do is dodge. This is strictly taijutsu, and every time you get a hit I'm going to slowly get harder. So, put everything into this, okay?" Hinata smiled kindly at the woman.

Sahana nodded, staying in her own stance. She knew Hinata had never seen her stance before, so she was going to use it as her advantage. Hana worked differently on the battlefield than many others, because she learned everything by herself. She had never had a sensei, after finding a summoning contract with the spiders, she adopted the spiders own style of fighting.

Suddenly, Sahana charged, starting with a leg sweep towards Hinata's feet. Hinata jumped into the air, dodging the attack as Hana quickly put all her weight on her arms, swinging around again as she lifted her legs around once more but changing the angle so she could hit Hinata as she was coming towards the ground, flinging her a couple steps backwards.

Smiling at the fact that she managed a hit, she jumped back to her feet and charged again, resisting the urge to grab hold of her venom-filled needle as she knew this was strictly taijutsu. But Hinata was ready when Hana attempted to strike her in the lower abdomen and used her flexibility to twist around it, then jump back away as Hana had used the force of the thrust to swing her leg around in an attempt to knock her off of her feet but barely scraped the edge of Hinata's leg as she was just out of Hana's reach.

Hinata had noticed that Hana's fighting style left her close to the ground at all times, which was a fairly good move, when staying close to the ground gives you complete control of your movements and be able to stop a movement at the last second.

This continued for another twenty-five minutes, Hana getting a healthy number of hits on Hinata, surprising both Sasuke and Hinata who weren't expecting Hana to be as talented as she was.

"You are really good, Hana-nii." Hinata grinned, "I saw your hand twitch toward you're needles a few times, and I could tell that if you used them, you could've had me paralysed, effectively winning our spar. I only see one problem with your taijutsu, and that's your stamina. You were getting slower towards the end, but I can tell that you don't usually have a long fight, which would be because of your paralysing venoms."

Sahana smiled widely at all the praise, looking towards Sasuke in hope to see what he thought. Sasuke nodded at her with a slight smile before saying, "You have a great style in the way you stay close to the ground. You equally use your legs and arms for attacking, which is very rare in most shinobi but very useful. I agree with Hinata in the fact that you need a better stamina, but I was very impressed with what you have shown today."

Hana blushed, smiling widely _He's impressed! _Running through her head as she took a seat on the ground next to Hinata and Sasuke.

"We'll work on ninjutsu tomorrow, but for now, haven't you two got a date to get to?" Hinata grinned, making the 17 year olds blush as Hinata skipped away, happy with the uncomfortableness she left with the others. Leaving Sasuke to look over to Sahana.

"How did she know we were going on a date?"

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

Question... what does AU mean? I mean, I've beeen wondering for AGES... and I feel so stupid not knowing what it is, and I have nothing... I mean, I know what OC and OOC means... but WHAT DOES AU MEAN?

Please and Thank you...

love your reviews...

love you all...

XX TAZ :P


	19. Eighteen

**CHAPTER 18**

Okay, sorry it took me so long to finish, I finally got OpenOffice to write with... it's different, so it's taking me a while to get used to it, but I'm getting there... I miss Word though... yeah, good old Word... anyway, please enjoy, this is a SASU/HANA chapter too... yeah, the date and you get to learn a bit about her past... so, enjoy... and I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter.. :)

**The Mystery that is Sahana**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**Last Time:**_

_Sahana smiled widely at all the praise, looking towards Sasuke in hope to see what he thought. Sasuke nodded at her with a slight smile before saying, "You have a great style in the way you stay close to the ground. You equally use your legs and arms for attacking, which is very rare in most shinobi but very useful. I agree with Hinata in the fact that you need a better stamina, but I was very proud of what you have shown today."_

_Hana blushed, smiling widely _He's impressed!_ Running through her head as she took a seat on the ground next to Hinata and Sasuke._

"_We'll work on ninjutsu tomorrow, but for now, haven't you two got a date to get to?" Hinata grinned, making the 17 year olds blush as Hinata skipped away, happy with the uncomfortableness she left with the others. Leaving Sasuke to look over to Sahana._

"_How did she know we were going on a date?"_

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sasuke was nervous. Naruto wasn't here to watch him twitch in nervousness, laughing and telling him that he knew exactly was Sasuke was going through. And about an hour ago, Roki had disappeared, making Hinata tense. So Sahana got Hinata to help her get ready so Hinata's mind would be distracted from Naruto for at least a little while.

Sasuke straightened out his white button-up shirt again, glancing at his black jeans and running a hand through his hair... again. He was so nervous, giving glances at the daisies and roses in a bouquet on the bench.

He nearly had a heart attack when there was a knock on the door, _Hana was supposed to be here in half an hour? _He freaked out for a moment before seeing Hinata's head poke through the door.

She grinned at him, "You look good, Sasuke-nii. I just came to see how you were going. Hana-nee is almost ready, and looking stunning, I might add." She laughed at Sasuke's blush, "Don't worry, you'll do fine." She quickly handed something to Sasuke, causing his eyebrows to raise in confusion as he looked at the yellow shirt in his hands. "It's for Hana." Hinata smiled, "Give it to her and make her an official member of the group."

Sasuke looked at the yellow shirt which looked almost exactly like Hinata's, but it was yellow. Sasuke smiled at Hinata, "She'll love it. But you should really give it to her yourself."

Hinata shook her head, "It would mean a lot more from you. Now have fun, Hana's going to reach the door in about a minute." She caught the look Sasuke was giving her, "And don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Naruto's alright, I just know it. And you of all people know that I don't like wallowing in silence." She smiled, giving Sasuke a quick hug for good luck before heading over to Tazuna's to keep herself busy, and to train out in their backyard.

Sasuke walked over and opened his door, bouquet in his hands and shirt in a storage scroll - he was going to give it to her at the end of their date. He looked around as he stood outside, he didn't want to make Sahana wait for him to get to the door and he quickly caught his jaw before it dropped to the ground in shock at what he saw.

Hinata was right, Sahana was looking _stunning_. And Sasuke suddenly felt a sudden pride for this girl. And the fact that Hinata picked a good colour for Sahana's shirt to be. Hana was wearing a pale yellow sundress, that showed her flawless tall-yet elegant figure. But that wasn't what caught Sasuke's attention. Sahana wore her hair down, which was in ringlets, probably for having it in a braid all the time. It was long, reaching her mid-back as she smiled and finally reached the front door of Sasuke's hotel room.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," She smiled kindly.

"Hana-chan," He smiled gently at her, handing her the bouquet of daisies and roses, "You look... unbeleivable." He said the first thing that came to his mind when he looked at her. He was never good with compliments, but by the way Sahana blushed, he figured he was on the right track.

Sahana smiled at him, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. You don't look too bad yourself." She took his hand gently, "Where are we going?"

Sasuke smiled, "I guess you'll find out, won't you?" he lead the way around Wave, finally reaching the destination of their date.

Sahana's eyes widened when she looked over at the beautiful scenery in which they would be for the remainder of their date. It was by the river, so close that you could see the Great Naruto Bridge from where they were situated, on the lush green grass and the tall elegant cherry-blossom trees that they sat under.

Sasuke had already set up a red and white checkered picnic blanket, and Hinata helped him cook all the food inside the picnic basket which was in the middle of the blanket. Sasuke sat down beside Sahana, who was still a little shocked at the picturesque scenery, and turned to smile at Sasuke, "Wow, this place is gorgeous."

He smiled back at her, she was so beautiful, the way her chocolate eyes shinned with excitement as she checked out her surroundings. "You hungry?" He asked, opening the picnic basket, "Hinata helped me cook it, so it's gotta be edible." He winked, making her laugh.

"Well that's good," She said, a priceless look on her face as she smiled at him.

The new couple ate the food with casual conversation, happily smiling at each other and relaxing on the large picnic blanket.

"Hey, Hana-chan, I want to know more about you." Sasuke stated suddenly, "You haven't told me much about what happened in your life before you showed up here. How did you learn to be a shinobi behind your fathers back?"

Sahana smiled at him, a little forced. She wasn't really fond of the memories she would have to resurface, but she was okay with it if she got closer to Sasuke in the end. "Well, the whole reason my training started was when I came across a summoning scroll in my fathers vast library. It was the summoning contract of the spiders. I had learnt basic chakra manipulation when I was young, by my mother before she died. She never told my father, because they were never close. He'd abuse her, hit her, but she stayed strong because she wanted to stay close to me. She made sure to teach me the basics before she committed suicide, and honestly, I don't blame her for it."

Sasuke gave her an empathic look. He knew what it was like losing a loved one. Hell, he lost his whole family. Gently rubbing her back reassuringly, she continued.

"Well, I wrote my name in the contract, remembering what my mother once taught me about summons, and used the hand signs written on the scroll, before summoning my first spider. He was the one who taught me all my skills. His name was Kumoheiwa and he was my first friend. Heiwa was young, one of the small spiders, but he was all I could summon, and I really enjoyed his company. He was only just learning the arts of taijutsu and ninjutsu, but he continued to teach me everything he knew." Sahana continued to explain.

Sasuke's full attention was on Sahana. He never knew all this about her, and was quite intrigued. That was why he had never seen her taijutsu form before, because it was that of a spider. It did explain a lot though. The reason why when she was fighting she stayed close to the ground and that she used her legs a lot more than her arms. He quickly stopped his train of thought as Sahana continued, "I learnt all about venoms from Heiwa-kun too. And I was given a small amount of his venom every day until I was immune. This was so if I ever got hit by any sort of venom, I could send some of Heiwa's poison in my system to intercept the foreign venom, cancelling it without the side effects I would have if I wasn't immune to Heiwa's venom.

"With learning all about poisons and venoms, that just escalated to cures and healing. So, I managed to learn all about all of this, and created my own needles, dripped all my kunai in venom and all that for attacking. This was really for my father, who I planned to defeat. But, as I grew, I realised that I was no match for him. I had seen many of his experiments, many which had gone wrong, but none like sins. Then I had a rather large argument, and before it escalated too much, I came to the land of waves, which wasn't too far where he was located anyway. I have being staying here for around a year now, trying to come up with ways to stop my father." She looked up to Sasuke, a smile on her face, "And I think I've finally found the solution in you, Naruto-otouto and Hinata-imouto."

Sasuke smiled, looking deep into Sahana's deep brown eyes, "We will stop your father. That, I guarantee you."

"Thank you."

"Here. I've got something to give you." Sasuke turned around, searching through his small backpack he carried with him, "From this day forward, you are officially a part of the team." He smiled at her, handing her a yellow shirt with a smile.

Sahana opened up the shirt, shock visible on her face as she looked over the clothing. It was exactly the same as Hinata's, she realised with a smile, realising the only difference was that it was yellow, and _"Kumo"_(spider) was engraved on the back. Sahana's face was full of joy as she looked back up at Sasuke, smiling at him gently as she reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing Sasuke to blush. "Thank you. So much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Sahana actually felt a part of something. A _team_. She had never thought she'd actually be able to accomplish something great. She thought she was destined to fail. But at that moment. The moment she was given the shirt, been officially appointed a part of their team, _her _team. She could not explain it. She knew that she could – _would –_ do great things. And she was capable of it. With these people by her side.

"Thank you." She mumbled again.

Sasuke could help but smile at the pure glee seen on her face. By the look on her face, he knew that she couldn't be happier. And he was so proud that he was able to make her so happy. He'd have to thank Hinata later. Sahana was everything he could ever ask for. Sasuke carefully lifted a hand, holding it against her jaw-line and cheek, "You are so beautiful, Hana-chan." he couldn't help but say, "And I promise to look after you. Forever. You are officially a part of my team. And our team is practically family. If you hadn't noticed, none of us have many happy family memories. Naruto was an orphan. Hinata's family abused her and called her worthless, mine all died out in a mass murder by my brother, and even you're father is a psychotic experimenter.

"You are more like us than you realise. You are strong like us. I really think that's the reason all of us are so strong. We have had hard lives when we were young. We've been through so many rough patches, hard times, and that has made us all stronger, emotionally stronger for being able to cope with all that. And physically stronger for being able to survive. We will make it, as a new family." He leaned in, watching as Sahana's eyes fluttered closed, his following soon after, as he pressed his lips against hers lovingly.

Sahana was in utter bliss. And she had finally found a home. No, not a home, a _family_.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

Tell me what you think =D and one question for you... yeah, I know, I always have a question for you guys... and thank you for telling me what AU means, because I was at a total loss! anyway, question::

Er, what's Kabuto's last name?

I'm kinda curious, and I need it for a one-shot I've been writing when I have writers block... yea, that stupid disease... I swear it's contagious!... anyway, please tell me what his last name is, or I'll like make up one... I think it starts with a Y...

anyway, thank you for reading, xx Taz =D


	20. Nineteen

_**CHAPTER 19**_

I'm SO sorry guys! It's been forever! I thought I posted this AGES ago!... but I didn't... and, man, I'm sorry for it! this story is nearly finished, but don't worry, I'm thinking about a sequel. But only if you guys want one...

SORRY AGAIN!... I can't believe I forgot to post it!

Anyway, here it is...

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**Last Time:**_

"_You are more like us than you realise. You are strong like us. I really think that's the reason all of us are so strong. We have had hard lives when we were young. We've been through so many rough patches, hard times, and that has made us all stronger, emotionally stronger for being able to cope with all that. And physically stronger to survive. We will make it, as a new family." He leaned in, watching as Sahana's eyes fluttered closed, his following soon after, as he pressed his lips against hers lovingly._

_Sahana was in utter bliss. And she had finally found a home. No, not a home, a _family.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**TWO MONTHS LATER (11 months into their trip)**_

Sasuke and Sahana were doing everything they could to distract Hinata from the fact that Naruto had been gone for more than two months. She hadn't heard back from him, but deep down, she knew he was alive, but that didn't stop her from missing him so badly. Sasuke and Sahana made sure to train every day, for long periods of time, Sahana taking it upon herself to keep the conversation going, since Sasuke wasn't much of a social person.

At the moment, all three of them were lying on the grass in the middle of the training field, various scratched, chakra burns and bruises all over their bodies as they were breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"You are so much better, Hana-nee." Hinata said through pants.

"Thank you. I can almost feel myself getting stronger, thanks to you two." Sahana replied, also breathing heavily.

"Hn." Sasuke said, which meant a lot of things in his vocabulary, but they all knew that this particular 'hn' roughly translated to 'your welcome'.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_Meanwhile, at Tazuna's house._

**POOF**

Tsunami, the only person in the house, turned to the loud poofing noise she heard coming from the lounge room. She was a little shocked to see a ninja with a familiar dark orange jacket standing in the middle of her room, grinning to himself.

"Naruto? I haven't seen you in months. I take it you've finally finished your training?" She asked, smiling at the blonde haired ninja.

Naruto just continued to grin. "Yes. It's been way too long. Can you tell me where I can find my princess?"

Tsunami smiled at the pet name he had for Hinata, "Yes, she is training with Sasuke and Sahana out the back yard. And she has been missing you a lot, so you better go find her."

"Thank you." and with that, Naruto was gone.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"One more round?" Sahana asked as the three of them got back to their feet.

Sasuke nodded, "Okay, I think we are all out of chakra, so strictly taijutsu." He decided, Hinata nodding in agreement.

That was, until they felt the presence of someone charging at insane speeds towards the arena. Sasuke, Sahana and Hinata quickly got into defensive stances as the huge dust cloud came towards them, but took at least some comfort in knowing that this person was _not _faster than Sasuke. So that was an advantage if this person was looking for a fight.

Hinata activated her byakugan to see if she could recognise who was coming at them, when she froze in her spot, making everyone turn to her. "Naruto-kun... ," Hinata whispered, but everyone managed to hear her and smiled, Sahana laughing at the way Hinata changed her stance to one that was preparing to get tackled to the ground.

Hinata was surprised when it didn't feel as if she got hit by a truck, and she was gently tossed into the air, and looked down to seen Naruto twirling her around the air in his arms before holding her in a tight hug, having missed the feeling so much of having her in his arms.

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Wow. You're more beautiful than I remembered. I missed you so much!" he said, kissing her on the forehead without loosening his tight grip on the girl, not like she was complaining.

Hinata nuzzled into Naruto's neck, enjoying the warmth she missed so much and Naruto always seemed to radiate. "I missed you too. _So much_." She murmured into his neck.

Naruto smiled at her, before looking up at Sasuke and Sahana, "Hey Teme, Hey Hana, good to see you two again. You finally a couple?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blonde-haired brother as Sahana blushed.

"Good to see you again Naruto-otouto." Sahana smiled at Naruto, then down at the ecstatic Hinata in his grip.

"Well, now that I'm back. We have some planning to do... over lunch?" Naruto grinned, and lead the way to the small café that the group had gone to quite a few times.

"Come on lets go. We really need to plan this whole thing out."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Soon enough, all four of them were sitting in the small familiar booth four coffee's sitting on the table with Naruto and Hinata on one side, Sahana and Sasuke on the other.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Naruto asked, placing his coffee on the table after taking a sip in a remotely civilised manner.

"Well, first thing we need to know. This will probably be the most dangerous thing we've ever been caught into. We need to take precautions, and have plans so we can be sure we all make it out okay." Sasuke said seriously, warning everyone of the danger ahead. "Okay, so we've found out the easiest way to kill these bastards is to pin them up against each other. That wouldn't be too difficult, since it's easy to use their attitudes against them." Sasuke said, bringing his thoughts out loud.

"Yeah," Sahana agreed, "They have only one emotion each. One of the sins each are their only emotions. So we need to use that against them. They aren't stupid, but we just need to manipulate them, so their emotion controls them to attack each other. I don't think these sins are close, friendship wise, because well, they're sins. They aren't exactly nice and polite to each other. So, we just need to use their dislike of each other against them."

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, like it would be easy to put Gluttony and Pride against each other, since they are both stuck up." Hinata thought it through, "They both think they are better than the other in some way. Gluttony is the over-indulgence of things such as food, or the excessive desire of food. So, we could tell Gluttony that Pride stole all his food, and tell Pride that Gluttony thinks himself better than Pride, so he could be worthy of more food or something. Somehow, we need to use words to make them hate each others guts until they start to attack each other." Hinata nodded to herself.

Sahana looked up to the two of them, "Yeah, and Wrath and Lust, we could put them against each other too. Once we have the four of them out, we can work on the others, bending their emotions to our will. And Naruto, you would be really good at putting them against each other, because you are loud and easily annoy people-"

"Hey! I'm not annoying!"

Hinata laughed, "But its a good thing this time, Naruto-kun." She pecked him on the cheek, "You'll help us immensely."

Sasuke looked over at them, a smirk on his face, "So..."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"So... everyone ready to move out?" Sasuke asked, securing his sword and kunai pouch.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass." Naruto grinned enthusiastically.

"Remember the plan, Otouto." Sahana reminded with a laugh.

Hinata nodded, "Let's just get this over with."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sasuke, Sahana, Naruto and Hinata were crouched in the bushes outside a large abandoned lodge. The entrance was small, and looked a little dangerous as the door was missing and the bark was chipping off as if it was going to cave in any minute, which is probably why Tsuhiko picked this exact spot to do his experiments - so people wouldn't go inside.

Sahana tapped Hinata on the shoulder, who nodded in understanding and activated her byakugan, checking out the cave.

"It's a lot larger than it looks," Hinata summarised, "It's thin, but very long with three rooms - most of it's just one long hallway. The hallway's approximately 20 metres long, which goes into the cave behind the lodge and there are three large consecutive rooms after that in the cave. I can't see anyone inside, but I know they're there, since I can sense a high level genjutsu on the last two rooms." Hinata sighed, unhappy she couldn't see much more.

"Let's do this." Naruto grinned, as they all stealthily slipped through the lodge entrance.

Unluckily, only moments after they all were inside, a large crash was heard, causing everyone to turn around towards the noise, only to find that their exit was blocked, a rock formation fallling from the ceiling and blocking their way out.

"Shit..." Naruto cursed.

"Keep you're guard up, this must mean they know we're here." Sasuke informed everyone.

"Well, there's no going back now." Sahana said with determination.

"Let's do this." Hinata smiled.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

That's chapter 19... sorry again. Next chapter... is immensely for me to write... I don't know why. I think it's the whole fighting scene=SUCKINESS... but, I'll try to get it to you as quickly as possible...

xx Tazzy =D


	21. Twenty

**CHAPTER 20**

**I APOLOGISE FOR TAKING SO FRICKEN LONG!**

**SO, here's chapter 21.**

**And just because I love you all, I have another story that I hav uploaded. Which I WILL not continue until I finish this one. But please, It is a one shot (at the moment) so enjoy it while you wait for me to put chapter 21 up (that will up soon, I GUARRANTEE IT!)**

**I love you guys! And I'm sorry!  
xx TAZ**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

_**Last Time:**_

_Sahana tapped Hinata on the shoulder, who nodded in understanding and activated her byakugan, checking out the cave._

_"It's a lot larger than it looks," Hinata summarised, "It's thin, but very long with three rooms - most of it's just one long hallway. The hallway's approximately 20 metres long, which goes into the cave behind the lodge and there are three large consecutive rooms after that in the cave. I can't see anyone inside, but I know they're there, since I can sense a high level genjutsu on the last two rooms." Hinata sighed, unhappy she couldn't see much more._

_"Let's do this." Naruto grinned, as they all stealthily slipped through the lodge entrance._

_Unluckily, only moments after they all were inside, a large crash was heard, causing everyone to turn around towards the noise, only to find that their exit was blocked._

_"Shit..." Naruto cursed._

_"Keep you're guard up, this must mean they know we're here." Sasuke informed everyone._

_"Well, there's no going back now." Sahana said with determination._

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

"Remember to keep with the plan, I will take Gluttony, just remember to say things to get on their nerves, to make them hate the other." Sasuke instructed.

Hinata nodded, "I'll take Pride. I have liked in the Hyuuga compound for 13 years, I think I know a little about playing with a proud man's emotions."

Naruto quickly picked his opponent, "Lust is all mine. I have a score to settle with that bastard. Plus, I could use his blood-lust against him."

"Okay, then I'll take Wrath. Once we pin those guys against each other, hopefully they'll keep themselves busy, and we can try to take out the other three, and Tsuhiko, without distractions."

The group nodded, all double checking their weapons and scrolls, "Just so you know, if one of us doesn't come out of this, I love you all. You guys are the best thing I have ever had." Sahana looked over the group.

Hinata's eyes softened as she looked over to Sahana, "Don't worry, none of us will die. Besides, you and Sasuke still have to have kids who will call me Auntie Hina."

Sahana laughed, blushing a little bit, while Sasuke took in a deep breath, "Okay, promise me, none of you guys will die on me, okay?"

"Promise." Hinata said confidently.

"I promise, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto grinned, "There's no way I'm dying on you guys. I'm not Hokage yet, and I still have to marry a certain girlfriend of mine." He winked at Hinata, who started to blush.

"Stop flirting, Otouto, and lets kick some ass." Sahana giggled, before following Sasuke through the lodge hallway.

"Hinata, where are the sins?" Sasuke asked, his sharingan activated, prepared for anything.

Hinata had her byakugan activated. She was searching the entire lodge for any signs of life, "In the next room are three sins. The room after has the last four, and Tsuhiko. There is a strong genjutsu in the next room, so I cant quite focus on which sins are in which room. But if they aren't the ones we want, we need to improvise."

"Got it." Sasuke stated, "Prepare yourselves." he ordered, before kicking down the door.

"Kai." They all whispered to themselves, dissipating the genjutsu before it could take its full affect. They saw the three sins in the room, but they couldn't quite determine which of the sins they were, because of the fact that they had never seen any of them before.

"What are you doing in my house?" Finally one of the sins notice the group by the doorway, he had bright green eyes, and was currently in his mutant mode. He looked quite similar to Lust did, muscular legs, a tiny weak-looking torso... "That's it!" Hinata whispered to herself, but everyone heard her, well, everyone apart from the mutants.

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"Their torso. That's their weak point." She calculated it with her byakugan, trying to be precise "But their chests are covered in overgrown ribs, effectively protecting them, but from the back, they are weak. We just need to use a fatal attack to their backs, and we just might be able to kill them... If I could get behind one of them, and send a jyuken strike directly to their heart through their backs... I think we'll be able to take them down." She whispered to them quietly so the others wouldn't be able to hear her.

The mutant who spoke before was getting aggravated with the group, "How dare you just appear in _my _house and talk to each other like I don't exist?" he ordered loudly, gaining the other sins attention, who also turned to the group.

A spark caught in Sasuke's eyes, as he noticed something this mutant said, "Whose house exactly?" He asked, smirking to himself.

"I told you, it's _my-_"

"My house."

"My house," All three mutants said it at the same time, then turned to each other, growling in irritation.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sahana and Hinata needed to know who these three were. Which sins they were, so they could kill them. Sasuke nudged Hinata gently, "We'll distract them. See if you can get behind one of them and finish them off." he whispered.

Hinata nodded, "I really wish I finished learning that chameleon jutsu..." She sighed, taking steps backwards, as the others all took a step forward, distracting the attention from Hinata.

"Hey! Big and ugly!" Naruto yelled out, making all three mutants turn to him. Naruto just laughed, "Ha! You all looked!"

"I'm not big and ugly!" one of the mutants growled, taking a step closer to the group.

Sahana grinned, "Well, the rest of us beg to differ."

"Let's do this. Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto called out as he formed a very familiar hand sign, and ten Naruto's popped into existence next to him.

Sahana quickly made some hand signs of her own, "Kumo no su Shibo no jutsu (Spider Web Entrapment)," she called out, pressing her palm to the ground as a chakra enhanced web sprung out and captured the closest mutant.

The shadow clone Naruto's charged the two remaining mutants, keeping them distracted while Hinata tried her best.

Coming out from the shadows behind the entrapped and struggling mutant, she brought as much chakra to her hands as possible, and silently charged towards him. At about five feet away, she sprung in the air, holding both hands facing forward aimed at his back when the unpredictable happened.

He broke the web.

With a roar, Hinata immediately realised that it knew she was there, but there was nothing she could do. The mutant swung around, it's large arms slamming into her side, sending her flying back and crashing onto the ground.

"You really think something like that is going to work on me? _Me_?"

"Pride." At least now Hinata knew who it was.

Sahana ran over to her fallen comrade, "I'm so sorry Hina! I thought it would've held him."

Hinata smiled at her sister, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She said, standing back up. "You go help Sasuke and Naruto. I've got this guy."

Sahana nodded, noticing the look of determination on Hinata's face with a smile, "You got it."

Hinata got up, watching as Sahana ran off to help the others. She turned back to Pride, who was watching her intently, eyes focused and indifferent.

Clenching her knuckles tightly and focusing herself at the task at hand, she stared down the large mutant, eyes narrowed and prepared. Vacantly from the other end of the room, she heard Naruto talk to Sasuke and Sahana, "Cover me. I'm going to activate my Sage Mode." He warned, and Hinata knew he was getting serious.

"What are you doing in my home?" Pride glared at the petit woman in front of him, mind full of malicious thoughts as he stared her down.

Hinata grinned, pulling her plan into action, "What do you mean? Greed invited me."

Pride's eyes narrowed further, his eyes were slitted so much Hinata was wondering if he could even see, but she pushed that to the back of her mind as he began to speak, "He did no such thing. Everyone knows that this is _my _home, not his."

"That's not what he told me." Hinata said, acting confused, "He said that this was his home. And he invited me and my friends to come and party with him for a while."

"LIAR!" Pride yelled, charging the girl.

Hinata jumped back quickly, dodging Pride's fist my mere millimetres. She didn't expect him to get this mad, and it wasn't turning out too well for herself as she was nearing the edge of the room.

Putting her hands into a position that she was taught by her boyfriend, she called out, "Kage Bushin no Justu!" Creating six clones around her. She really needed to finish this guy off soon. He was looking rather murderous. And it was all directed at her.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Naruto's eyes were closed, he was silent, concentrating on the world around him and the energy flowing through every living thing.

He could hear Sasuke and Sahana fighting, double-teaming two of the mutants while Hinata was fighting a battle with the third in the room. He made sure not to ponder the health of his comrade's too much, since that would only distract him, and concentrated on the chakra entering his body.

All eyes were averted from their battles as someone entered the room.

Another Mutant.

Sahana, quickly doing the math, counted four in the room. That meant three were still around. But that was good. So far they weren't outnumbered. Only if they could take down a few of these guys, they could even up the playing field for when the others arrived.

Eyes were widened as the newest addition to the mutant family didn't even attempt to attack Naruto, Hinata, Sahana or Sasuke. He went straight for Pride.

"How dare you mess up my home!"

Apparently they didn't get along very well.

"_Your _home!" Pride roared at his brother, "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT THIS BELONGS TO YOU, GREED! How many times do I have to tell you that this doesn't belong to you!" He glanced over to Hinata out of the corner of his eye, then back to Greed. "You brought them here!"

Hinata grinned widely, happy that her plan was – albeit finally – coming into action, "I find nothing wrong with what Greed has done." She stated her opinion, trying to aggravate the mutants further.

"I know what you are." Greed said, taking a step closer to Pride, "Jealous." He smirked.

And then Pride charged.

And Hinata was not prepared for the clash that happened in front of her.

Greed's body slammed into Pride's, a large clashing noise echoing throughout the room, and the force of the blow sending poor Hinata who was closest to the attack, flying many feet backwards. Quickly jumping to her feet, she ran to the other side of the room, narrowly dodging the flying Greed that was being launched at her.

The large hulk of a mutant crashed into the wall so very close to where she was just situated, and her eyes widened at the sight of the roof crumbling slightly. She needed to keep an eye on these two so they wouldn't bring the house down... literally.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sahana was having a little bit of trouble. The mutant in front of her, now known as Gluttony, landed in the exact spot she was standing only moments ago, a large crack in the floor below him. Gluttony was the largest _thing _she'd ever seen. He was tall, but only around a head taller than Sasuke, but he was _large_. He must weigh around 300 kilos! She thought to herself unhappily. And he was trying to squish her. This wasn't good.

Pulling out a syringe from her belt. She noticed that she only had one left. But she had to deal. Jumping towards the monster, she slammed the syringe into it's arm, only to find the needle bend, not even breaking the skin.

Shit.

Gluttony then grabbed her by the arm, lifting her high above the ground as she struggled, doing some one-handed hand signs before yelling out biting her thumb and spreading the blood across Gluttony's arm, "Kumo Shōkan: Sen dokuga!" (Spider Summoning: A thousand venomous fangs.)

And from the blood spread along Gluttony's arm, spiders one after another crawled out, of all sizes, and sank their teeth into Gluttony.

Gluttony, who wasn't expecting that, dropped Sahana immediately in attempt to shake the eight legged creatures off.

After that plan turned out to be a failure, and the spiders had started trapping Gluttony in their web, he did the next best thing. He ate the closest spider.

Sahana's eyes widened as one of her precious spiders was officially _eaten_, she jumped into action. She was _mad_. While the rest of the spiders continued on their attempt of wrapping him up securely in their unbreakable web, she sprung out her hands to create a web of her own. She knew she didn't have a technique powerful enough to take him down, so she wrapped his mouth up in her own web, stopping him from eating any of her other spiders, then continued to wrap him up in help of her spiders.

She was just about finished when she heard a loud crack, and looked up to see Pride flying towards her. She was about to scream when a dark purple flash appeared in front of her _catching _the giant mass of a mutant and a palm strike hitting his back so hard and so chakra powered you could see the dark purple chakra come out the other side and reach around fifteen feet in front of him.

Sahana's surprised eyes tuned to Hinata, who was covered in a purple chakra, covering her like a second skin. She was on four legs, and had simultaneously grown black ears and a black tail, her eyes darkened subtly.

Sahana almost laughed at the wolfy grin Hinata sent her way, and before she knew it Hinata and taken off after Greed who was lying face first on the ground defeated.

Watching in awe, Sahana saw Hinata finish Greed off, with a similar strike to the one she used on Pride.

Turning around back to the mutant at hand, she was surprised to see a long arrow sticking out of it's back and the mutant falling onto the ground like a axed tree. She watched with a smile as Naruto grinned at her, his now yellow coloured eyes glinting in excitement as the dead mutant collapsed and all the spiders retreated back to Sahana.

Naruto grinned at Sahana as He and Hinata ran over to where Sasuke was finishing up Envy with a sword to his back, Sahana herself not far behind him.

"Four down." Sasuke turned to his friends with a grin.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Three to go."

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**END OF CHAPTER 20.**


	22. TwentyOne

**CHAPTER 21**

**WARNING! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! ZOMG! But don't worry too much, read, enjoy, and tell me what you think and if I should write a sequel. I leave it up to you ;)**

**What I did notice, was that last chapter's fighting was mainly based on Hinata and Sahana, so the majority of fighting in this chapter will be from Sasuke and Naruto. Just to even it out.**

**Although, in this chapter Sasuke isn't doing much fighting either. I've just kinda zoomed up on his thought processes. Because I've said over and over that he'd the leader of the group. The one to come up with the strategies and order them, but I want to just look deeper into how that works. Because Sasuke _is _smart. Like genius. And the best way to get my point clear is to... well... write it.**

**And, there _is _some Naruto vs Lust action. Just for you guys... and for me... xD**

**This chapter kinda feels rushed to me. I don't know why. I didn't rush it, and I had planned out the chapter like I do with all of them. But it just doesn't flow. The ending. **

**You'll see what I mean when you read it.**

**But please, ENJOY!**

**Love you all x**

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**LAST TIME:**

_Naruto grinned at Sahana as He and Hinata ran over to where Sasuke was finishing up Envy with a sword to his back, Sahana herself not far behind him._

"_Four down." Sasuke turned to his friends with a grin._

_Naruto nodded in agreement, "Three to go."_

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Just as Sasuke was about to pull his sword out of Envy's unmoving body, a large crack echoed throughout the room, and the door on the far side of the room flew off it's hinges. Making the room suddenly very unstable.

Naruto cracked his knuckles in excitement, Hinata's byakugan flared and Sasuke wiped the blood off of his sword while Sahana's eyes were narrowing in determination. Three words were going through their heads as they thought it simultaneously.

_Bring it on._

The last three mutants stepped into the room, malicious glares on their faces. They obviously knew what was going on, and weren't surprised by the look of the room or their fallen comrades, which was a surprise.

Lust was standing in the middle, and the other two had to have been Wrath and Sloth.

"Lust is all mine." Naruto ordered, bright sage-eyes glaring the mutant down.

"Hana-nee and I will team up and take on the one on the left." Hinata said with a smile, and Sasuke nodded, focusing his attention to the mutant on the right.

"Be careful," Sasuke warned, "We don't want the roof to go tumbling down on top of us, this room is now very unstable. We need to get this done quickly."

The other three nodded their ascent before running into action.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Sasuke headed toward his opponent, a determined expression upon his face. Various strategies were running through his head, but he knew he needed to figure out some things about his opponent before he could get anywhere helpful.

The large, ugly – quite disturbing to look at, actually – had to be either Sloth or Wrath. He had already killed Envy, the rest of them had successfully disposed of Pride, Greed and Gluttony and Naruto chose to take on Lust – with perfectly understandable reasons – so that left two.

Sloth or Wrath.

Big and ugly was just staring Sasuke down for the time being, maybe trying to glare him to death? Sasuke didn't know, but it gave the raven-haired man to study the creature in front of him. Any type of advantage would be helpful.

The mutants all looked similar. Obviously something had gone wrong in their making... unless they were supposed to look like this? Sasuke highly doubted that. The arms on them were huge. Probably the size of Hinata, and completely muscle. The eyes of the mutants was the most different. Lust's eyes were bright yellow, and this mutant – either Sloth or Wrath – had eyes a deep burgundy. They had large chests, yet small legs. But since they had such huge torso's, the legs would have to be pretty strong to hold all that up for long amounts of time.

Sasuke grinned. But their legs were so small... they wouldn't be able to move fast. And Sasuke had plenty of speed. So he was going to use that to his advantage.

Glancing over the mutant once again, Sasuke was at an impasse. Why was he just standing there? Sasuke had been studying this guy for over two minutes and he hadn't moved a muscle. He hadn't shown any signs of doing the same thing for Sasuke, just staring blankly ahead of himself, a harsh look on his face.

Eye's widening, Sasuke suddenly realised why the mutant hadn't been coming at him, charging head first in anger.

Sloth.

It was Sloth. The lazy sin. Of course it wasn't going to bother making the first move. So he was waiting for Sasuke to do it.

Well, that wasn't going to be a problem.

Sasuke quickly unsheathed his sword, making sure his speed was to be used as much as possible. He saw that as his utmost advantage, and was going to use it.

Activating the Sharingan, eye's locking with burgundy. He charged.

And Sloth reacted.

Sasuke had gotten within arms reach of Sloth when he was suddenly thrown back, several metres, his sword flying in the opposite direction. Hitting the ground, Sasuke was in shock. He hadn't even _seen_ Sloth move. Looking back up at the mutant, Sloth was standing in the exact same position, looking as though he hadn't moved an inch.

But Sasuke knew better.

He had _felt _a strong arm – that felt like it almost weighed three tonne – hit him in the chest. But looking down at Sloth's legs, Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to move fast.

But maybe he didn't use his legs. He was just waiting for Sasuke to get close so he could swing around with his arms and knock him off his feet. Because he was too _lazy _to move much else.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Naruto, on the other hand was... mad. No. Mad didn't quite cut it. _Enraged_. Yeah, that was a better word.

Lust was going to be _slaughtered_.

Some people may say that slaughtering may be going a bit far. Murdered. Yeah, that's fair enough, but slaughtering?

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_Slaughtering_ was the only option now.

Yellow eyes met yellow. Sage eyes against mutant. Both were dangerously dark, glaring through the other.

"Out of all those girls... she's the only one I didn't get." the deep, unstable voice of Lust spoke. Naruto shuddered internally at the words, wondering to himself _how many_ girls had he violated and murdered, before instantly regretting the thought.

Hinata could have been one of them.

Fists clenched, sage chakra spilling out of his body, he couldn't hold back anymore. He had to _hit _something. And the victim of choice was standing directly in front of him.

Naruto sprinted into action, holding a fist, clenched and cocked back ready to spring forward at a moments notice. His yellow sage-eyes were glinting in anger as he saw Lust move, an arm swinging full circle to knock him back, but he was prepared.

He sprung over the offending arm, and let his own fist loose, smashing it with all of his power against Lust's face.

It hurt.

Oh, it hurt a lot.

And Lust didn't move an inch. Well, until he moved his other arm to punch Naruto off of himself. Seeing the attack coming, Naruto jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the incoming punch. He had noticed one thing about fighting these mutants. They didn't use chakra, they didn't have any jutsu. All they had was their brute strength.

But they had a _lot _of brute strength.

And that kind of made up for it.

Being mad wasn't going to be any good. He had to think strategically. Hell, he barely knew what 'strategic' meant, let alone be able to do anything of the sort. Where was Sasuke or Shikamaru when you needed him? Sighing, Naruto clenched and unclenched his knuckle, smiling to himself once he realised that it wasn't broken in any way.

Since Lust was so protected by his muscle and bone structure, Naruto had to go along this in a completely different way. Tai-jutsu was going to do absolutely nothing against this guy, so he needed brutal bone-breaking strength. And he needed to somehow get to Lust's upper back.

Now, _that_, he knew how to do.

Bringing his hands in front of himself, he positioned them together in a very familiar hand sign. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" He called out, ten Narutos poofing in a cloud of smoke alongside him.

Ten sets of yellow, sage-induced eyes glared down Lust, all holding both hands open, Naruto's strongest move spinning on twenty hands. The rasengan. Brutal? Oh, Naruto was going to be brutal alright.

Without a visible instruction, all ten of the Naruto's moved at once, creating a circle around Lust, rasengans blazing.

The Naruto directly in front of Lust was the first to make contact, while the rest were still bouncing around him, waiting to make their move. He charged for his front legs, intending to take him off of his feet when he was literally stepped on, causing the clone to pop and the two rasengans the clone was holding in each hand to hit the ground, effectively sending Lust flying, but making the room a lot more unstable.

The room was not going to be able to take much more of that.

Nine Naruto's left. And as soon as Lust was back on the ground, each and every Naruto charged him once again. They didn't wait for an opening, attempting to overthrow Lust with numbers, but Lust knew what he had to do. He wasn't as dumb as Naruto first expected.

The Naruto's in front effectively hit Lust with their rasengans, but the recoil from the blast sent the two clones into non-existence as smoke filled their places. Lust looked slightly harmed by the blows, but it did no permanent damage to the mutant, who was only now protecting his back, knowing that it was his only weakness.

The real Naruto, who had consequently been going for Lust's back, was soon greeted by Lust's torso as he spun around, cocking a fist back and sending Naruto flying into the wall on the other side of the room with a loud crash.

He was just about to stand up when another loud crack echoed throughout the room, and all attention was thrown to the ceiling for a brief moment, but luckily the roof hadn't closed down on them yet.

Before anyone had time to distinguish what had caused the sound of the crack, a loud yell from Sahana echoed throughout the room. And as the other three turned around, they saw the inevitable.

Tsuhiko had Sahana, a cold kunai to her throat.

And he was pissed.

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

Everyone was frozen. Tsuhiko was holding Sahana, a kunai to her neck threateningly. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata kept still as the last three deadly sins gripped onto them tightly so they wouldn't be able to move. Hinata had to remind herself that Sahana was in danger as she felt Lust – who had travelled across the vicinity of the room just so he could be the one to restrain _her _– place his right hand uncomfortably close to her left breast, so close in fact it was brushing against it, causing Hinata to scowl and try to keep her cool.

Naruto apparently had also noticed, seeing his rigid pose in Wrath's tight grip, a speculative eye on Lust.

"Now," Tsuhiko started, "I really don't like people interfering with my work, you've been here long enough." He growled.

Sahana was at the verge of tears. She held them back, but couldn't help to think this was her fault. If she didn't let her father grab her, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would be okay. Silently berating herself, she looked up into Sasuke's eyes, who were already looking at her. She was about to mouth 'I'm sorry' to him, when she caught a spark in his eye. He was willing to die for her, she knew that. He loved her _that _much. But she wasn't going to let him die. _Any _of them die for her stupid mistake. She looked around the room for anything she could use, until she remembered her last syringe on her belt. Now all she needed was a distraction.

Hinata was desperately trying not to fidget as she stood in front of Lust, his arms tightly around her making her feel uncomfortable. She stayed absolutely still so he wouldn't move, because his hand had edged up during the while that she had been held, and she wasn't liking it. She looked over at Sahana, who was looking around the room for some reason, maybe looking for something. That was, until Hinata felt something harden against her back thigh, and she froze. He was getting a turned on by holding her. She couldn't do this, she was honestly terrified for a second, until she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a small whimper before deciding she had to get as far away from him as possible.

Hinata elbowed Lust in the stomach, and twisted around to place a strong kick to his stomach, so she could distance him from her, "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" She yelled, just as Sahana decided to use the distraction and stabbed Tsuhiko in the leg with her last syringe full of spider venom.

Sasuke and Naruto still weren't quite sure what was going on, but after seeing Tsuhiko fall, and Lust hit the ground, they just went with the flow. Both throwing their enemies off of them, they jumped to the centre of the room, where Hinata and Sahana had already grouped, Hinata still twitching. She rubbed her upper thigh as if that would stop the disgusting feeling against it.

Quickly pulling out her senbon, she threw at least twenty of them at him, aiming at vital points for good measure. She was _not _going to let him get up.

"Thanks for the distraction Hina-imouto." Sahana grinned at her little sister.

"Urgh... You're welcome... I guess..." Hinata sighed, a happy look on her face as she saw Naruto take an arrow out of his quiver and shoot it straight through Lust's heart, putting enough chakra into the arrow to be sure it actually when _through _his skin. Seeing the arrow prodding deep in his bones, straight through his heard a strange look of satisfaction was seen on his face.

But the problem now was the quickly crumbling wall. The roof was caving in on the three of them and it wasn't good. Sahana looked away, nodding to Sasuke as he sent his sword through Tsuhiko's heart.

The roof was now collapsing, large parts of the ceiling were starting to cave in on them, and they were about to become pancakes.

Hinata called them all over to herself, getting into a stance they all knew well.

"Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs, just as the roof started to demolish, and started to spin.

With Naruto, Sasuke and Sahana transforming into a smaller object than themselves, it was easier for her to spin around them. The chakra lasers shooting out of her palms sliced through the rock and debris as it came down around them, and she had to utilise her demon chakra, making the sphere surrounding them to turn a deep purple as she put more power into her work.

Finally, after moments of heavy high-chakra level jutsu, she stopped the technique, and they looked around to see nothing but rubble and rock surrounding them.

They checked for Tsuhiko and the other two remaining mutants, and seeing that none of them had survived the crash, the all let out a sigh of relief.

"Good job, Hina-chan." Naruto smiled at his panting girlfriend who had deactivated her byakugan from the strain.

"Thank you."

Sasuke looked between the three of his companions, "Well, what do we do now? Tsuhiko's finished, and there's really not much more we can do here in wave without gaining suspicion."

"Well, are you coming with us back to Konoha?" Hinata asked Sasuke and Sahana.

Which caught Naruto's attention, "_Us_!" He grinned widely, "You're coming home with me?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we can take on my clan no problem."

"Man, I love you so much!" He hugged her before turning to the others, "So, you coming?"

Sasuke smirked, "There's no way I'm missing out on my little sister kicking her family's asses. Plus, I need to make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid, right Naruto?"

Naruto ignored the insult and grinned, taking his answer as a yes, "What about you, Hana-nee?

She smiled too, "I'm gonna stay right by my man!" She laughed.

Hinata smiled, "Let's get going."

Naruto took her hand, "TO KONOHA!"

**** DEMON COUPLE ****

**THE END…**

_**I'm thinking about a sequel… give me your thoughts... do you think I should? **_

_**I want ideas people. What should I do for my next story? What did you think of this story? My other stories? I need your help!... JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR IDEAS ARE... please? You know, thoughts, random statements, your favourite colour, favourite time of the day... I will read and enjoy them all... because you guys are friggn awesome, and I love ya all to bits!**_

_**xx Taz. Much love for all your reviews during my story. I am glad you enjoyed it and read it to the end... even though there were a few mishaps... and everything else...**_

_**I love your advice. And tell me what you thought overall of this story. Or if I should write a sequel. It's all up to you guys!**_

_**XX LOVE YOU ALL :)**_

_**oh, and just because I like to say it.**_

_**THE END.**_


	23. SEQUEL

**SEQUEL IS OUT GUYS**

**AFTER YONKS AND YONKS, I HAVE GOTTEN OFF OF MY ASS AND STARTED WRITING. /CHEERING IN THE BACKGROUND/**

**THANK YOU GUYS, YOU'RE ALL AMAZING.**

**ENJOOYYYYY!**


End file.
